


Masks and chains

by Astral_Tati, OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Threesome, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 58,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: "Sfinito e provato, James cavalca nella notte con il solo pensiero della pace di casa a mandarlo avanti. Tutto ciò che vuole, adesso, è riposare tra le braccia e nel letto della sua amica... "A volte basta una piccola cosa per cambiare una storia, come un battito di ali.A Nassau due nuovi personaggi entrano nelle vicende del capitano Flint. Riusciranno a trovare la Urca de Lima e salvare la città dalla minaccia inglese e spagnola?Sequel di "A New Hope"





	1. Prefazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sfinito e provato, James cavalca nella notte con il solo pensiero della pace di casa a mandarlo avanti. Tutto ciò che vuole, adesso, è riposare tra le braccia e nel letto della sua amica... "  
> A volte basta una piccola cosa per cambiare una storia, come un battito di ali.  
> A Nassau due nuovi personaggi entrano nelle vicende del capitano Flint. Riusciranno a trovare la Urca de Lima e salvare la città dalla minaccia inglese e spagnola?
> 
> Sequel di "New Hope"

 

 

 

 

 

_Non so come mi sia ritrovata qui. Il caldo asfissiante stenta ad abbandonare la casa, e se l'umidità non fosse così persistente respirerei sabbia insieme all'ossigeno. Come fa a depositarsi così velocemente su ogni cosa? Se fossi ancora a Boston, o in Inghilterra, non ci sarebbe un solo granello di polvere sul mobilio raffinato e di classe, mentre lì, nonostante il mio impegno a mantenere pulito quell'ambiente così rustico e povero, pare che sia parte dell'arredamento come le porcellane, troppo raffinate per quel posto. Ho dovuto adattarmi a convivere con la sabbia, proprio come con le ristrettezze, eppure è questo il mio posto ora._

 

_Seduta al clavicordo, cerco di ricordare come si suona rispolverando le brevi e poche lezioni che Miranda Barlow mi impartì quando ero bambina. Erano i tempi delle stoffe raffinate, dei corpetti che toglievano il fiato e dei grandi saloni illuminati. La Signora McGonagall mi insegnava a cucire lasciando che le dita si abituassero al ditale e all'ago, con grande pazienza e sopportando le mie scarse qualità in quell'arte femminile. Ben presto però mio padre rinunciò a soggiacere alle pressioni della famiglia che si aspettava per me un'educazione adeguata alla nostra posizione._

 

_Mio padre, Edward Bailey, baronetto senza terra ma dall’enorme fortuna in real e sterline. Fu un grand’uomo, mio padre, tanto bello da giovane quanto ribelle, al punto da opporsi ad ogni convenzione, forte anche del fatto di essere il primogenito e l’erede della fortuna dei Bailey. Rifiutò un matrimonio di convenienza per accrescere il prestigio della famiglia preferendo la bella Adeline MacKenzie, lontana parente del Laird del Clan MacKenzie, stupendo fiore scozzese in fuga con il suo ramo dalle lotte indipendentiste nelle terre del nord. Dicono che io abbia preso da mia madre, che abbia ereditato da lei i miei capelli color fiamma, la mia pelle nivea, i miei occhi del colore dei grandi pascoli degli altopiani e il mio carattere forte e ribelle, ma potrei averlo preso anche da Edward. Vorrei aver avuto modo di conoscerla e di affinare lo sguardo per poter confermare di avere gli occhi di mia madre, il suo modo di piegare la testa, la sua risata o le stesse efelidi, ma morì dandomi alla luce. Tutto quello che so di lei è ciò che mi ha raccontato mio padre. Mi crebbe da solo nella nostra grande villa fuori Londra, circondata da amore e libertà, indipendenza e natura. Avevamo la servitù, gente proveniente dalle colonie, dalla pelle scura e da tradizioni e mentalità diverse, che accettavano meglio lo stile di vita di Lord Bailey senza storcere il naso su come aveva deciso di crescermi. Ero molto amata da mio padre, fin troppo direbbero in molti: mi perdonava molti capricci, mi viziava ma non come altre figlie della nobiltà o della alta borghesia. La mia educazione fu molto particolare: avevo dei precettori scelti accuratamente che mi istruivano come si addice a una bambina dell’alta società, ma senza eccedere in severità o convinzione: imparai a intavolare un discorso, a ballare, ma ero più brava a coltivare fiori e piante che a suonare qualche strumento; il cucito non era per me, non avevo la pazienza di eseguire quei piccoli punti perfetti come non ne avevo per ricamare fiorellini o piccole scene di vita campestre, così rinunciarono a fare di me una brava sartina che si sarebbe preparata il corredo, trovando che impugnavo molto meglio un fioretto o una esile spada piuttosto che un ago da cucito. Arrivò per me dalla Francia un maestro d’armi che fu molto soddisfatto della mia buona volontà e del mio veloce apprendimento nella scherma. Una volta preparai un pasticcio di carne che fece quasi avvelenare tutta la villa e da allora decisero di tenermi lontana dai fuochi, sopportando però la mia presenza da giovane mezza scozzese dall’appetito di un piccolo vitello. Imparai a riconoscere le erbe utili, sia quelle commestibili che quelle officinali, grazie alla mia balia, la vecchia Olenna, che aveva seguito mia madre dalla lontana Scozia. A volte alla villa giungevano i parenti di mio padre, momenti odiosi per me, costretta ad indossare abiti femminili, rigidi e ingombranti. Se si fermavano più a lungo di una giornata, ero costretta ad interrompere le lezioni di scherma e starmene seduta davanti al camino o alla finestra a cercare di non infilzarmi con l’ago e di non sporcare il candido lino con il mio sangue. Potevo sentire, in ogni caso, le continue e infinite discussioni tra Edward e i suoi zii: discutevano sulla loro estromissione negli affari di famiglia, sulla richiesta di prestiti, sull’educazione di quella selvaggia mezza scozzese e sulla necessità che mi si trovasse presto un marito o che mio padre si risposasse per poter dare un figlio maschio alla successione. Per un po’ Edward sopportava, poi cominciava a urlare fino a quando i suoi parenti non scappavano con la coda tra le gambe lontano dalla sua ira. Per qualche giorno poi rimaneva cupo e irritabile facendosi più severo, ma io sapevo che sarebbe durato poco. Amavo mio padre almeno quanto lui amava me e, col passare degli anni, mi preparò perché io potessi subentrare a lui nei suoi affari commerciali come erede della sua fortuna e della sua Trading Company. Non si oppose, però, quando i miei interessi deviarono dalla contabilità e dalla contrattazione, vertendo sulla medicina moderna, la farmacologia e l’erboristeria applicata. Avevo comunque tutte le nozioni che gli avrebbero assicurato un successore e per questo fece tutto il possibile affinché potessi studiare coi migliori istitutori e frequentare le migliori scuole londinesi di medicina. Non insistette nemmeno oltre quando mi rifiutai di vedere e di conoscere i giovani pretendenti alla mia mano. A sedici anni ero già una donna fatta, avvenente al punto che dovevo frequentare le lezioni insieme ad un cavaliere assunto per proteggere la mia dignità e la mia purezza. Nonostante l’unico mio interesse fosse lo studio della medicina, quando dovevo presenziare a balli o a uscite pubbliche, ero circondata da pretendenti che mi lusingavano e riempivano mio padre di proposte e di offerte, e continuarono anche quando ormai avevo superato l’età da matrimonio, complice forse la ricchezza di famiglia che faceva gola quasi quanto, a sentire i loro complimenti, i miei capelli rossi così fuori luogo a Londra, o la mia figura minuta, che la Signora MacGonagall amava vestire come una damina, e i miei occhi dalla luce selvaggia e indomabile. La mia discendenza scozzese divenne sempre più evidente man mano che crescevo rendendomi sempre più distante dai canoni di bellezza londinesi, con i fianchi abbondanti e il petto prosperoso, ma nonostante ciò era il mio fascino da gatta selvatica ad attirare giovani, e non, a chiedere la mia mano. Mio padre non prese mai nessuno in seria considerazione, affermando che sarei stata in grado anche da sola di trovare l’uomo giusto, fosse stato uno stalliere o un marinaio dalla pelle scura proveniente dalle Colonie, o un colonnello di Sua Maestà o un Laird di un Clan scozzese. Lui sapeva che io non ero interessata a maritarmi, anche se non ho mai nascosto le mie scappatelle dietro la serra delle odorose con questo o quel giovane. Si fidava di me e del mio carattere biasimando i poveretti che avrebbero preteso più di qualche bacio osando andare oltre e in quello non lo delusi mai, arrivai pura al matrimonio, per quello che valse._

 

_Vissi fino ai diciotto anni in assoluta libertà e piena gioia, amata e libera, come mi aveva insegnato mio padre, dalle dicerie, dai pettegolezzi e dagli stigmi della società. Il mio cuore era leggero, la mia lingua rapida e sveglia, la mia mente pulita e priva di punti oscuri. Ben presto fui una delle prime donne a frequentare le università londinesi e a potersi fregiare del titolo di medico, sapevo maneggiare un bisturi al pari di una spada o un pugnale sognando di poter esercitare la professione nelle Colonie dove speravo di potermi trasferire per gestire i traffici di famiglia al di là dell’oceano insieme a mio padre._

_Tutta la mia spensieratezza, la mia sicurezza, la mia felicità venne interrotta quando Edward Bailey si ammalò._

 

_Avevo appena conseguito la laurea quando iniziò ad avere i primi sintomi: la mattina di Natale del 1709 quasi soffocò nel suo sangue mentre il cancro cominciava a mangiargli i polmoni. Da allora la sua salute peggiorò e dal momento in cui gli diagnosticai il carcinoma nulla fu più come prima. Non ci fu più il sole nelle nostre giornate, niente più risate, nessun colore. In casa vi erano più avvocati e colleghi medici che servitori, per non parlare di quegli avvoltoi dei suoi parenti. La gestione di tutto passò nelle mie mani come pure i rapporti con il resto della famiglia e i soci in affari. Per mio padre fu una lenta e lunga agonia, per quasi un anno cercai di curarlo come meglio potevo anche attraverso le ultime sperimentazioni in ambito medico ma a nulla valse. Si spense tra le mie braccia una fredda mattina di autunno, mentre fuori dalla porta della sua stanza gli avvoltoi attendevano pazienti e silenziosi. Non mi diedero nemmeno il tempo di poterlo piangere, di seppellirlo o di portare il lutto. I suoi zii si avventarono sui nostri avvocati avanzando pretese su eredità e possedimenti ed ebbi l’occasione, nel peggior modo possibile, di capire quanto il mondo reale, al di fuori della villa e della nostra illusione, fosse disgustoso. Ero una donna anzi, una ragazzina, non adatta, secondo il giudice che prese in carico le lamentele degli zii, a poter gestire la Bailey Trading Company. Non poterono contestare le ultime volontà di mio padre e nemmeno il suo testamento che mi voleva come sua unica erede ma si afferrarono a delle leggi retrograde che rendevano me inadeguata alla gestione di attività commerciali e davano loro il diritto di trovarmi un marito che se ne potesse occupare. La scelta ricadde sul Conte di Beauchamp, nobile sommerso dai debiti ma con un nome e, soprattutto, contatti proficui nel Nuovo Mondo. Io provai a oppormi ma i clienti cominciavano ad abbandonare la Compagnia, preferendone altre gestite da uomini, subii pressioni da parte degli zii, del tribunale, una tempesta affondò due delle mie navi con carichi importanti verso le Bahamas… e mi sentivo sola e perduta, tutto il mio mondo mi stava crollando addosso, quelli che credevo amici mi voltavano le spalle e il Conte… nonostante non fosse più giovane e con già due matrimoni alle spalle era affascinante, carismatico, intelligente e mi fece una corte pressante e molto lusinghiera. Alto, dal fisico di un ventenne nonostante fosse più vecchio di mio padre, occhi profondi e svegli, sorriso conturbante e modi galanti, comprensivo e protettivo, riuscì a superare i miei muri, a conquistare questa povera ragazzina sola e spaesata e a ottenere infine la mia mano. Capii  dalla prima notte di nozze quanto mi avesse ingannato il suo sorriso. Scoprii la sua vera natura violenta e perversa nel peggiore dei modi, non riuscii a muovermi dal letto per giorni e ricevetti il mio primo marchio, il suo sigillo impresso a fuoco sulla mia pelle. Si prese la mia innocenza e quel poco di luce che mi era rimasto riempiendo da allora i miei giorni e le mie notti di violenza, abusi e perversioni._

 

_Il Conte Beauchamp era uno psicopatico impotente che si eccitava solo procurando dolore e assistendo a violenze e aveva delle regole ferree e rigorose. Non potendo fottermi con il suo membro molle e flaccido lo faceva con qualsiasi altra cosa lo stuzzicasse, senza però arrivare mai a procurarmi danni permanenti o segni visibili sulla parte di corpo esposta agli sguardi. Aveva tanti amici, perversi come lui, ai quali mi dava come semplice regalo o per ottenere favori, a patto che lui potesse assistere; potevano abusare come meglio volevano senza porsi freni o limiti di morale, potevano usarmi violenza, ma vigeva sempre la stessa regola: mai nulla che lasciasse il segno dove poteva essere visto. Provai a ribellarmi, a fuggire, a denunciare le sue violenze e quelle dei suoi amici, usai le unghie, e compresi come avesse delapidato il suo patrimonio: corrompendo e insabbiando le sue perversioni. Le sue prime mogli erano morte, non per malattia o per incidenti, ma a causa delle sue violenze, ma il nome della famiglia Beuchamp e le borse di denaro, i favori e una rete di ricatti e silenzi, aveva permesso che tutto apparisse semplice e pulito._

_Quegli anni furono di torture e annichilimento: ogni volta che non soddisfavo le sue aspettative, che osavo alzare la testa, un nuovo marchio andava a fare compagnia al primo; lui le chiamava “perle”, diceva che mi stava donando delle “perle” per completare la mia cintura preziosa. Profonde e regolari bruciature da sigaro andarono a far compagnia al suo sigillo intorno alla mia vita fino a disegnare una cintura di dolore e umiliazione, violenza e sottomissione. Riuscì, nel corso degli anni, ad annullarmi, a domare la mia natura, imparai ad abbassare la testa per non dover provare di nuovo dolore, tutto mi sembrava vacuo e inutile, inutile cercare di ribellarmi, di lottare perché in qualche modo dovevo meritare quello che mi stava succedendo visto che non avevo salvato mio padre. Per un po’ pensai di uccidermi per far finire tutto quell’orrore, poi successe qualcosa che mi fece cambiare idea, che risvegliò il mio orgoglio, una scintilla di luce nella mia oscurità. Capii quanto potere potessi avere, come donna, in un rapporto con un uomo e imparai a trovare il piacere nel desiderio che potevo suscitare, e i vantaggi che potevo ottenere, e tutto divenne almeno più sostenibile. Mi indurii, smisi di oppormi, di piangere, recitavo la parte della brava moglie, divenni abile a sembrare la moglie più innamorata che fosse mai esistita, invidiata dalle altre donne per la bellezza e la cavalleria di mio marito soprattutto nelle Colonie durante i suoi  viaggi. Grazie a me ottenne nuovi contratti, nuove alleanze e il suo conto in banca ritornò a riempirsi. Andai avanti così per cinque anni fino a quando, durante uno dei nostri viaggi a Boston, morì cadendo dalle scale lasciando una giovane sposa affranta e ricca. Purtroppo, i nemici che si era fatto non erano pochi, e di nuovo ebbi a che fare con avvoltoi in parrucche e panciotti in broccato di seta, nemici che indirizzarono su di me l’odio che provavano per lui. Ben presto divenne pericoloso restare a Boston e non potevo tornare a Londra a causa delle indagini, ancora in corso, sulla morte di mio marito. Grazie all’aiuto di alcuni amici, riuscii a estinguere i suoi traffici e commerci, vendetti alcune proprietà e usai parte dei soldi per comprarmi una via di fuga e il silenzio. Fu così che giunsi a New Providence. Scelsi quell’isola nelle Bahamas poiché sapevo che lì sarei potuta sparire e anche perché, durante uno dei viaggi di affari con mio marito, vi avevo rivisto la mia vecchia amica, Miranda Barlow, nel frattempo divenuta Miranda Hamilton, che credevo dispersa in mare dopo la morte di suo marito. La riconobbi fuori dalla chiesa, scambiammo poche parole ed entrambe intuimmo le nostre rispettive situazioni. Sapevo di poter contare su di lei e il suo aiuto anche perché tenemmo una stretta corrispondenza, uno dei vantaggi del potere femminile sugli uomini ai quali affidavo i miei scritti._

_Quando arrivai da lei dopo un viaggio faticoso, pericoloso, in compagnia di un paio di servi di mio marito ai quali avevo promesso libertà e denaro, ero stremata, provata, terrorizzata. Mi tinsi i capelli di nero per il viaggio, partii in piena notte con ben poche cose con me, poco denaro e qualche gioiello da poter usare. Il resto della mia eredità era ben custodita e nascosta, al sicuro dalla mia famiglia e da quella di mio marito, dalle autorità e dal governo inglese. Prima o poi tornerò a riprenderlo._

_Non so come riuscii a superare quel viaggio senza eccessivi problemi, l’aiuto offertomi da alcuni amici, per lo più amanti soddisfatti, mi fu molto prezioso e essenziale per sopravvivere. Quando giunsi da Miranda, parecchie ore dopo il tramonto, ero sfinita. Lei si prese cura di me senza fare domande, per due giorni fui preda di una febbre altissima, conseguenza di tutto quello che avevo passato e del fatto che finalmente ero salva; piansi per ore con lei che mi accarezzava i capelli, le raccontai tutto, ogni cosa, e lei mai giudicò guardandomi invece con orgoglio e affetto. “Sei una donna forte e coraggiosa, proprio come lo erano i tuoi genitori.” mi diceva sempre. Mentre ero a letto, nel mezzo dormiveglia che la febbre induce, mi accorsi della visita del Pastore Lambrick e delle sue domande su di me, ma Miranda rispose che ero una sua cugina e che sarei venuta a stare da lei. Non sentii molto altro, e colsi appena i dettagli di quel discorso, ma da quel momento divenni Elisabeth White._

_Mi ripresi e fu come ritornare a guardare il mondo di nuovo con gli occhi di quando ero una ragazzina, fu come rinascere. Non mi sembrava vero di essermi finalmente liberata del mio aguzzino, di poter essere di nuovo padrona della mia vita. Io e Miranda passavamo le giornate insieme parlando e prendendoci cura del suo orto e del suo giardino, piantai dei semi di officinali che avevo portato con me, ricominciai a esercitare la mia professione di medico e farmacista. Cominciarono anche ad arrivare sporadici pazienti dalle piantagioni vicine per richiedere i miei servigi e fu la cosa più bella per me, potermi prendere cura di chi aveva bisogno. Certo una donna medico… sentivo i loro bisbigli che mi appellavano a strega, ma per fortuna il Pastore Lambrick non era uno di quelli bigotti e retrogradi e cercò di mettere a tacere i pettegolezzi dando il buon esempio e fidandosi di me come guaritrice. In poche settimane ero ritornata a sorridere, il dolore era diventato solo un ricordo che si riaffacciava nei miei incubi notturni, e andò tutto bene fino a quando un’epidemia di polmonite virale non colpì alcune piantagioni interne. Mi chiamarono per andare a curare dei malati e con me venne anche Miranda come assistente, ma purtroppo venne contagiata dal morbo. Salvai molte persone con il poco che avevo a mia disposizione in quel momento, detti fondo ai medicinali in mio possesso. Alcuni non riuscirono a superare la febbre e le difficoltà respiratorie, e tra di loro vi fu anche la mia cara amica appena ritrovata. Miranda era una donna forte, ma anni di quel clima umido e impietoso ne avevano indebolito i polmoni e non riuscii a fare nulla per lei, tranne starle vicino, come fece lei, e cercare di non farla soffrire troppo. Fu mentre si spegneva lentamente che mi parlò del suo amico e compagno, il Capitano Flint. Lo conoscevo già di fama e ne fui sorpresa ma lei mi disse di fidarmi di lui, di non temere. Ero convinta che fosse giunta a New Providence per cercare una nuova vita lontano dalla vergogna che seguì allo scandalo sulla fine del suo matrimonio con Lord Hamilton, non immaginavo che fosse lì proprio come compagna del famigerato e temibile Capitano Flint. Quando si spense tra le mie braccia mi parve di ripiombare di nuovo nella disperazione, che senso aveva essere un medico se non ero in grado di salvare le persone a me care?_

 

Il suono del clavicordo ha qualcosa di malinconico che ben si addice al momento. La stanza è illuminata da poche candele, non avrebbe senso sprecarne. Miranda riposa sul piccolo promontorio dietro casa sua in vista del mare, così da poter vedere il ritorno del suo capitano secondo le sue ultime volontà. È lì ormai da diverse ore, e se non fosse stato necessario accendere le candele non si sarebbe nemmeno accorta dello scorrere del tempo. Non ha mangiato nulla in tutto il giorno, in realtà non si è quasi mossa da quello sgabello. Si sente di nuovo persa senza la sua amica, aveva appena cominciato a credere in un possibile futuro in quell’isola insieme a lei, le avrebbe insegnato tutto quello che sapeva di quella società così diversa, così lontana da Londra, da Boston e invece… e invece ora si ritrova di nuovo sperduta in una casa che non è sua, con oggetti che non sono suoi, a sentirsi una ladra a continuare a restare lì ma cosa dovrebbe fare? Miranda le ha lasciato una lettera da consegnare al capitano Flint quando tornerà a casa, e spera che avvenga il più presto possibile e che quel pirata non decida che se la sua donna è morta è colpa sua, che invece di un medico è ovviamente una strega malvagia che merita solo il rogo. E poi? Poi cosa dovrebbe fare se Flint decidesse che può continuare a vivere? Dove andrà dopo? Di addentrarsi all’interno dell’isola, fino alle piantagioni più grandi è fuori discussione, lì sicuramente la riconoscerebbero. Le scende una lacrima che si affretta a raccogliere con rabbia. I capelli stanno anche cominciando a scacciare la tinta nera. È già finita la sua libertà? È destinata a subire la giustizia di parte del continente? Forse potrebbe scendere fino alla città di Nassau, lì di sicuro un medico sarebbe utile, ma è una donna sola e sa cosa succede alle donne sole, ma che scelta ha? Ha abbastanza denaro da potersi comprare un modesto alloggio e iniziare l’attività medica, e poi? Non può permettersi un servo o una guardia, e non ha null’altro da offrire per poter sopravvivere. Accetteranno una donna medico? Riuscirà a trovare pazienti? Si fideranno di lei? Non ha salvato suo padre, non ha salvato Miranda… che razza di medico è?

Un rumore si fa piano piano strada tra gli accordi del clavicordo nel silenzio della notte, zoccoli di un cavallo che invece di passare oltre sulla strada si avvicinano alla casa.  _“Ecco di nuovo il Pastore Lambrick…”_ pensa con un sospiro. Quell’uomo è una piaga appiccicosa, come ha fatto Miranda a sopportarlo per tutti quegli anni? Lei non è nemmeno anglicana, è cattolica come sua madre, ma lui non demorde, vuole a tutti i costi farla convertire e consolarla per la perdita subita. Lo sente scendere pesantemente da cavallo e avvicinarsi alla veranda sul sentiero polveroso e ghiaioso ma non bussa alla porta, entra direttamente facendola sussultare indignata, ma quando si gira non è il profilo del Pastore che vede stagliarsi nella cornice della porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti a tutti!
> 
> Questo è il sequel di "New Hope" di OcaPenna, scritto a quattro mani da entrambe.  
> Affascinate da Black Sails, che crediamo sia una serie tv incompresa e sottovalutata, ci siamo innamorate dei suoi personaggi ritenendo però che avessero ben più da offrire rispetto a quello mostrato, per cui eccoci qui a condividere il nostro contributo a quest'opera meravigliosa.  
> Nel corso delle pubblicazioni potrete vedere anche piccole opere (per lo più create dalla sottoscritta), leggere curiosità e notizie storiche e di vario genere, e proporci spunti d discussione inserendo le vostre recensioni di cui noi saremmo davvero molto grate.  
> Non ci resta che iniziare insieme quest'avventura tra navi, atolli, barriere coralline e città selvagge e piene di libertà. Venite con noi nella nostra Nassau...


	2. I.

 

 

 

-  _E tu chi sei? -_ James guarda nella penombra della porta la figura esile di donna. La cavalcata fino alla casa di Miranda gli ha tolto ogni residuo di energia e la voce esce appena poco più di un sussurro. Forse è la vista che gli si appanna, ma non è lei che lo aspetta quella che vede. Si appoggia allo stipite cercando di reggersi in piedi e mettere mano alla pistola, ma muovere il braccio ferito è uno sforzo che non riesce a reggere e tutto intorno a lui si fa buio d’improvviso.

 

Elisabeth è già scattata in piedi, spaventata, temendo per la sua vita. Quell’uomo è imponente e a giudicare dall’aspetto dev’essere il capitano Flint. Quando lo vede crollare per un attimo rimane pietrificata sul posto, poi il suo istinto da medico ha il sopravvento e si affretta ad avvicinarsi a lui per controllare il suo stato fisico. L’uomo è ferito, ha tagli sul volto compatibili con uno scontro, e un pallore preoccupante sotto la sporcizia e il sudore. Ha paura di quella leggenda dei mari, le fanno paura le sue armi, le fa paura la sua possanza ma c’è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi e nella presenza, qualcosa che ancora non riesce a capire. Prova a reggerlo ma è troppo pesante per lei, così lo sposta dalla soglia in modo da poter chiudere l’uscio e lo sdraia perché si possa riprendere. In un guizzo di intraprendenza, gli sfila la pistola, la sciabola e i coltelli che sono in vista, posandoli sulla sedia vicino all’entrata e affrettandosi poi a prendere una bacinella di acqua pulita e delle pezze per rinfrescarlo e pulirlo. Ha una mano fasciata e sotto la camicia sbottonata nei primi bottoni può intravedere una fasciatura sul petto. Deve aver avuto uno scontro impegnativo, forse l’esito dell’assalto ad una nave.

 

-  _Chi sei? -_ ripete Flint cercando di aprire gli occhi per metterla a fuoco e di riemergere dal torpore che la perdita di sangue gli sta regalando. -  _Dov’è Miranda? -_ la voce esce roca e sottile e pare di sentir parlare qualcun altro accanto a lui. Forse è soltanto un sogno, un incubo dato dallo sfinimento.

 

_\- Io mi chiamo Elisabeth, ma adesso dovete stare calmo, vi dirò tutto appena vi sarete ripreso, signore. Sono un medico, mi permettete di aiutarvi? -_ non può certo dirgli adesso di Miranda e poi il suo stato di debolezza la preoccupa, deve aver perso molto sangue.

 

Con la forza che gli resta le afferra la spalla per bloccarla davanti a sé e poter confermare con gli occhi quello che sta per dire - _Potete anche essere nostro signore sceso in terra, ma non vi permetterò altro che una morte lenta se non mi dite subito dov’è Miranda. -_ assicura con tutta la minaccia che riesce a raggrumare.

 

Il medico che è in lei prende il sopravvento sulla paura che le incute quell’uomo: -  _Bene, uccidetemi pure, se volete, ma non dirò altro se prima non mi fate controllare le vostre ferite! Voi sarete anche grande e grosso e minaccioso, ma non vi reggete in piedi e a me basterebbe una semplice pressione sulla ferita per farvi perdere di nuovo conoscenza e potervi medicare. Dopo di che vi dirò tutto, o mi ucciderete e basta, non mi importa, almeno non vi avrò sulla coscienza. In ogni caso, Miranda vi ha lasciato una lettera, non vi servo nemmeno viva per sapere dov’è. -_ trattiene a stento l’indignazione e la rabbia e non abbassa gli occhi puntandoli in quelli duri dell’uomo. Spera che non si intraveda troppo il suo terrore.

 

Flint lascia cadere il braccio sfinito senza più opporre nessuna resistenza. -  _Fate quanto dovete. -_ risponde. Dunque se n’è andata, doveva immaginarlo che sarebbe successo presto. Proprio adesso che erano così vicini alla Urca, al suo tesoro e a tutto quello che avrebbe significato per loro. Non può biasimarla, la vita su quell’isola è stata forse più dura per lei che per lui.

 

-  _Certo che farò quanto devo! -_ esclama con stizza la donna inspirando a fondo -  _Pensate di riuscire a tirarvi su? Mi duole ammettere di non riuscire a trasportarvi in camera da sola…_

 

Pianta i piedi per terra cercando di fare quanto chiede, nonostante le gambe deboli. Sostenendosi a quel corpicino riesce bene o male a reggersi e annaspare aggrappandosi ai mobili che incontra sulla strada fino alla porta della camera e al letto sul quale si lascia cadere sfinito dallo sforzo.

-  _Siete di Londra? -_ chiede fissando le crepe famigliari del soffitto che si confondono sfuocate prima che gli occhi gli si chiudano. La coscienza lo abbandona a tratti e a tratti ritorna, abbastanza da sentire la voce della donna e coglierne il senso.

 

-  _Scozzese londinese, signore. Vado a prendere il necessario per le medicazioni. -_ risponde mentre gli toglie gli stivali senza guardarlo più negli occhi per non sentire quella strana morsa alla bocca dello stomaco. Si affretta in camera sua a prelevare la sua borsa, le bende pulite e tutto il necessario. Prima di tornare in camera di Miranda passa a prendere nuova acqua pulita e nuove pezze, parecchie.

 

Quando la sente rientrare, James riapre gli occhi per vederla meglio. È in un momento di semi lucidità, l’adrenalina della cavalcata sta avendo il sopravvento sopra il resto e il corpo, sollevato dallo sforzo di doversi reggere, riesce a concentrare le energie su poche azioni semplici. Riesce a notare i tratti spigolosi e il rosso brillante dei capelli che spunta sotto una tintura nera sbiadita. Dev’essere più giovane di Miranda, anche se già donna, e il portamento quanto la parlata rivelano l’origine alto borghese, se non nobiliare. Curioso che una donna del genere si intenda di medicina, riesce a pensare prima che una fitta di dolore al fianco gli annebbi di nuovo la mente.

-  _Conoscevate Miranda, a Londra? -_ biascica stringendo i denti e portandosi d’istinto una mano alla ferita e al sangue che è tornato a sporcare i vestiti.

 

_\- Per sua sfortuna, ha tentato di insegnarmi a suonare quella trappola con i tasti. -_ risponde continuando a sfuggire il suo sguardo preparando sulla toilette gli attrezzi e le boccette di medicamenti. -  _Ho sempre odiato il clavicordo, il suo suono mi fa accapponare la pelle. Finivamo per prendere il tea e passeggiare in giardino. -_ si avvicina a lui con le maniche rimboccate mente si mette un grembiule allacciandoselo dietro -  _Devo togliervi la giacca e la camicia, signore, vi aiuto a tirarvi su._

 

Si lascia manovrare prendendo tempo per scavare nella memoria in cerca di quel ricordo, ma non gli viene in mente nulla. In ogni caso dovrà essere prudente.

-  _Dunque conoscevate pure suo marito, Thomas Hamilton. -_ osserva con una smorfia di dolore mentre sfila la manica della spalla ferita.

 

-  _Non ho mai avuto il piacere, quando si è sposata ha smesso di insegnarmi, non che fosse una grande perdita per lei, ero un’allieva tremenda. Era amica della famiglia di mio padre… -_ si ferma maledicendosi senza capire perché gli stia dicendo tutte quelle cose, non è bene che lui sappia troppo di lei, non è sicuro, è pur sempre un pirata, un criminale e se dovesse sapere… -  _Ma chi vi ha fatto questa medicazione? È un disastro! -_ borbotta indignata per nascondere l’imbarazzo e cercando di non fargli troppo male quando stacca la benda posata direttamente sulla ferita aperta del petto che ricomincia a sanguinare. Posa immediatamente sullo squarcio sporco una enorme pezza per fermare il sangue. -  _Avete solo macellai sulle navi?_

 

_\- Se siamo fortunati. -_ risponde con una smorfia che somiglia appena a un sorriso. Il corpo che si lamenta e punge, nonostante il tocco delicato e abile della donna, lo tiene almeno sveglio e vigile. -  _Sapete chi sono? -_ le chiede quando il dolore si attenua e può posare la testa al muro e chiudere un momento gli occhi.

 

-  _Siete il Capitano Flint. -_ risponde fiera della sua voce ferma e non tremante -  _Miranda mi ha parlato di voi prima di… andarsene. -_ continua a dedicarsi alla ferita larga e profonda sul petto, almeno non è slabrata e una volta ricucita non resterà una cicatrice troppo marcata. Se si concentra sul lavoro può quasi affrontare la paura mettendola a tacere, per il momento. Mentre attende che l’emorragia si plachi cerca di ripulirlo per quanto possibile e ispeziona il corpo per trovare altre ferite, ma a parte un taglio sul braccio e uno sul palmo della mano sinistra, e quelli sul viso e sulla cute, non vede altro.

 

-  _Come vi chiamate? -_ le chiede tornando a guardarla con attenzione.

 

-  _Elisabeth, signore. -_ man mano che toglie la sporcizia da quella pelle affiorano tutta una serie di ematomi che vanno dal viola al giallognolo, e forse potrebbe avere qualche costola rotta sotto quei segni neri.

 

-  _Se Miranda vi ha ritenuta degna di fiducia, di certo doveva stimarvi donna intelligente, Elisabeth. -_ osserva puntandole addosso uno sguardo di un blu che riprende a poco a poco vita e fermezza -  _Ripeterò dunque un concetto che dovrebbe esservi già chiaro e noto: la reale identità della signora Barlow deve rimanere celata a chiunque su quest’isola, e lo stesso per la mia presenza in questa casa. Non dovrete fare parola con nessuno di nulla di ciò che avete visto o sentito tra queste mura, per il bene di tutti._

 

_\- Non dovete temere, Capitano Flint, non ho intenzione di dire a nessuno un bel niente, e se ora vorreste farmi la cortesia di chiudere il vostro becco, vorrei concentrarmi su questo disastro! -_ replica piccata andando a prendere ago e filo insieme alla poca tintura di iodio che le è rimasta. -  _Risparmiate il fiato, non sarà facile ricucirvi tutto e quando vi sarete ripreso potrete leggere la lettera di Miranda. -_ e nel dirlo sente gli occhi farsi umidi non solo per quello che lei sa e che presto verrà a sapere anche lui, ma anche per la consapevolezza che ignora ciò che la l’aspetta. -  _Domani mattina, dopo aver controllato le medicazioni, toglierò il disturbo e cercherò un alloggio in città, nessuno verrà a sapere che ho conosciuto Miranda e incontrato voi._

 

_\- Potete restare, non mi fermerò a lungo ed abbiamo più di una camera. Una casa lasciata vuota troppo a lungo si deteriora. -_ ribatte assecondando un’istintiva simpatia per quella donna e la paura della solitudine che gli sta strisciando sotto pelle. Per quanto tenue, il legame tra quella nuova presenza e James McGraw è pur sempre qualche cosa a cui aggrapparsi per ricordarsi chi è, senza che cosa rimarrebbe, oltre al Capitano Flint?

 

-  _Ne riparleremo a mente più fresca. -_ replica in un sussurro lasciando andare un po’ di tensione tirando su con il naso per aver ingoiato le lacrime. Inizia a infilare il filo nell’ago ed esita un attimo: -  _Volete qualcosa per il dolore? Dovrei avere della lidocaina e dell’estratto di oppio, vi farebbe anche riposare tranquillo._

 

_\- Non è necessario -_ le assicura. Non gli piacciono quelle cose da dottori e se il dolore fosse troppo, sverrebbe: il corpo ci pensa da solo a evitarlo. E poi il dolore della carne gli dà un certo sollievo, attutisce in qualche modo gli strappi dell’anima e gli ricorda di essere vivo.

 

Incerta, la donna prende comunque delle boccette dalla sua borsa armeggiando intorno ad una ciotolina nella quale poi immerge una pezza tenuta con delle pinze mediche: -  _Questo anestetizzerà almeno un po’ la pelle e non sentirete troppo i punti. -_ si sporge a bagnare la ferita sul petto e la porzione di pelle subito limitrofa. -  _Aiuterà anche la cicatrizzazione e disinfetterà ulteriormente la ferita. Cercherò di farvi meno male possibile. -_ dopo l’operazione inizia a riunire i due lembi di pelle facendo entrare l’ago affilato con delicatezza.

 

_\- Voi leggete? -_ domanda a denti stretti per non pensare alla punta affilata che entra ed esce dalla pelle.

 

-  _Leggo anche fin troppo da quel che mi dicono, o almeno leggevo… -_ è difficile rimanere concentrata sul suo lavoro, in effetti non le è capitato così spesso di mettere dei punti su della pelle viva, ma le suture che faceva sui cadaveri o sui pezzi di maiale alla scuola erano i più perfetti, e pensare che con il ricamo e il cucito era una totale schiappa.

 

-  _Se posso darvi un consiglio: non badate mai a quello che dice la gente. -_ osserva cercando di sostenere una conversazione garbata che lo aiuti a distogliere il pensiero da dolore e costringersi a rimanere immobile -  _E se ne volete un altro, non accettate mai il consiglio di un uomo che si fa ridurre in questo modo. -_ tentando un sorriso ironico che esce anche peggio dei precedenti.

 

-  _Credetemi, non ho mai fatto nessuna delle due cose in vita mia. -_ ammette mentre un lieve sorriso le incurva gli angoli delle labbra tenute dure e tese fino a quel momento. -  _Ecco perché mi trovo qui, adesso._

 

_\- Sì, succede a molti su quest’isola. -_ conferma tornando serio e notando per la prima volta il velo di tristezza negli occhi verdi della donna. Ha un’espressione severa, spigolosa che le si addice molto.

 

-  _Come medico, lasciate che anche io vi dia un consiglio, anzi due: cercate di scansare le lame senza afferrarle e date sempre retta al medico! -_ borbotta guardando accigliata il palmo della mano e controllando i danni di quella ferita. -  _Che disastro! Non potrete usare al meglio questa mano per un bel po’ di tempo, Capitano. Per fortuna che non siete mancino._

 

_\- Accetto il consiglio saggio. -_ concorda divertito dal suo disappunto. -  _Ma converrete che sia meglio la mano della gola, non è vero?_

 

_\- Convengo, ma secondo questa logica sarebbe meglio perdere un pezzo per volta per non perdere la vita! -_ replica indignata scuotendo la testa. -  _Ed ecco perché ovunque l’immaginario collettivo del pirata è un individuo con la benda all’occhio, l’uncino e la gamba di legno. E un pappagallo come voce per aver perso la lingua che parla troppo distraendo il medico dal proprio lavoro._

 

_\- Per evitare una simile sorte, taccio e vi lascio concludere. -_ accetta il rimprovero zittendosi e lasciandola lavorare.

 

Dopo aver finito coi punti, averlo bendato in modo più degno e averlo ripulito come meglio poteva, Elisabeth lo ha lasciato sfinito sul letto, adagiato ai cuscini. Può capire cosa ci abbia visto in quest’uomo la sua amica, nonostante il pericolo che avverte può vedere anche qualcosa che non vedeva più da molto tempo in un uomo. Posa la lettera di Miranda sulla toletta ripulita e libera dalle sue boccette, lo lascia riposare e senza più aprire bocca se ne torna in cucina incapace di andare a dormire. Gli preparerà qualcosa da mangiare, farà i pochi bagagli e attenderà l’alba ripulendo le bende e le pezze facendole bollire.

L’acqua ha appena cominciato a scaldarsi quando dalla stanza sente provenire un gran trambusto, spaventandola. Incerta se andare oppure no, alla fine cede all’istinto medico, cede sempre. Raggiunge la camera e bussa discreta attendendo un segnale qualsiasi, che arriva presto nella forma di un qualcosa che sbatte con violenza contro  il legno facendolo tremare e infrangendosi contro di esso. L’urlo che accompagna lo schianto ha qualcosa di più simile al bestiale che all’umano.

 

Elisabeth si ritrae agghiacciata appoggiandosi al muro dietro di lei, con il respiro affannato e rotto dal terrore. Riconosce la furia cieca e ne conosce i morsi sulla pelle ma quell’uomo è ferito e se continua così manderà a rotoli il suo lavoro. È combattuta ma la paura la ghiaccia sul posto impedendole di muovere un solo muscolo e lasciandola attaccata al muro a fissare la porta. Dalla stanza ora viene solo silenzio e, appena udibile oltre al l’acqua che sobbolle, un singhiozzare strozzato e trattenuto.

 

James ha dovuto rileggere due volte quei fogli per convincersi che fosse vero. Miranda è morta. Quel pensiero lo gela al punto da annullare ogni altra convinzione. È morta di malattia, mentre lui era lontano, se n’è andata via in un niente senza che potesse fare nulla per impedirlo, senza che potesse nemmeno salutarla. Cosa si erano detti l’ultima volta? Non è nemmeno certo di ricordare. Si rannicchia di più contro al muro, non sente nemmeno il dolore o il sangue che riprende a gocciolargli dal petto.

_“Non sanguinare sul mio pavimento”_  si sente la sua voce nelle orecchie, proprio come se l’avesse accanto, ma non riesce a farlo sentire meglio, non riesce a togliergli di dosso quel senso di vuoto. Rimpiange il legno della nave nella bocca e i colpi di Singleton: doveva morire lì e farla finita, invece quella maledetta voglia di vivere… ma allora aveva senso, aveva una battaglia per Thomas da vincere, per Miranda. Che senso c’è adesso? Userà anche il suo fantasma per trovare uno scopo? Quanta vita possono dare i fantasmi, quanta forza ancora?

_“Stai sanguinando sul pavimento”_  la voce di Miranda torna nella testa e lo afferra leggero per alzarlo dal pavimento, o forse sta cadendo, non riesce più a capire, tutto è diventato una nebbia indistinta di luci e ombre, ricordi e presente che gli scivolano negli occhi. Forse ora rivedrà anche Thomas, è molto che non vede più il suo viso e cullato da quel pensiero cade nell’incoscienza, sereno.

 

Elisabeth, vinto il terrore ed entrata nella stanza, si occupa di nuovo di lui rifacendo le medicazioni e controllando che i punti non si siano rotti. Tra le lacrime, si prende cura di quell’uomo così temibile eppure così fragile. Gli toglie di mano la lettera e la ripiega di nuovo posandola sul comodino di fianco al letto quando ha finito. Gli accarezza il viso seguendo un gesto istintivo di tenerezza e di compassione, e le lacrime continuano a scenderle sulle guance. Richiude la porta raddrizzando la schiena per tornare al suo lavoro in cucina, di fianco al camino, con il cuore stretto in una morsa e i sensi di colpa per non aver salvato Miranda a rodergli dentro.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Che dire, ecco il nostro "what if", ovvero la morte di Miranda e l'arrivo delle due donne a Nassau. In che modo la morte di Miranda, a quel punto della storia, cambia il modo di agire di Flint e, di conseguenza, di tutti gli altri personaggi? Io e OcaPenna volevamo creare qualcosa di imprevisto e di diverso rispettando però i punti focali della serie che non dipendono direttamente da Flint, come il ritrovamento del tesoro della Urca e l'arrivo degli inglesi, e che dire, a noi piace, speriamo piaccia anche a voi e... fatecelo sapere.  
> Buona lettura  
> Astral e OcaPenna.


	3. II

 

Quando James riprende conoscenza, la luce del giorno filtra dalle persiane della camera. Si volta lasciando che quei caldi raggi lo accechino per un momento, mentre cerca di capire perché sia ancora vivo e di trovare la forza per alzarsi dal letto. Si gira e la lettera di Miranda è ancora lì, a fissarlo impietosa sul comodino. La riprende in mano e la carta sembra pesare come piombo mentre osserva la grafia raffinata e i graffi che il pennino ha inciso sul foglio. Mai scrittura gli è parsa più crudele e dolorosa di quella e preferirebbe affrontare le lame dell’intera marina e sentire il cappio stringergli il collo in eterno piuttosto che rileggere di nuovo, che costringersi ad affrontare la definitiva consistenza di quelle parole. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, qualcosa lo attrae, forse il suono della voce di Miranda che torna alle orecchie, come fosse lì con lui a dettare quelle parole.

Elisabeth ha detto il vero e Miranda doveva esserle molto affezionata, pensa mentre le lacrime gli velano la vista costringendolo a interrompere la lettura, la carta stretta nella mano che ricade sul petto. Certo la donna non si trova in una buona posizione se gliela raccomanda tanto.

Prende un respiro profondo e si alza dal letto, piano per non riaprire i punti un’altra volta. Ora riesce a stare in piedi e a camminare quasi senza doversi sorreggere. Attraversa il piccolo corridoio stupito quasi di non vedere spuntare la sottoveste bianca di Miranda o di non sentire la sua voce per le camere.

-  _Buongiorno -_ saluta entrando in cucina. Per un attimo i profumi e gli odori, la presenza di qualcuno e il rumore delle stoviglie lo fanno ricadere nell’illusione dolce dei ricordi, ma poi distingue passato e presente e il gelo torna a strisciargli dentro. -  _Sono mortificato per il disturbo di ieri notte._

 

Elisabeth sussulta facendo quasi cadere il mortaio dentro cui sta pestando erbe. Si volta verso l’uomo incerta su cosa fare e cosa dire. -  _Sono un medico, non c’è disturbo, è un dovere. -_ trattiene il fiato cercando di non dare a vedere la paura che le si agita dentro.

 

Flint le lancia un cenno di assenso mettendosi a sedere non riuscendo a reggersi più dritto.

-  _Devo ringraziarvi per questo, e per altro di ben più importante. Siete stata con Miranda al mio posto e questo è un debito che faticherò a ripagare. -_ sembra stanca, forse le ha pesato addosso più di quanto pensasse.

 

_\- Sono io che non potrò mai ripagare Miranda per la sua amicizia e gentilezza. -_ osserva abbassando lo sguardo e lasciando cadere le spalle -  _Io… non sono riuscita a guarirla…_

 

_\- Sei un medico, non una santa, non fai miracoli. -_ risponde stanco di quelle formalità a cui ha perso l’abitudine.

 

-  _Non vi sareste dovuto alzare dal letto. -_ dice ingoiando le lacrime e tornando a pestare con braccia ormai stanche nel mortaio e rigirando il decotto  -  _Rischiate di far riaprire la ferita. Ma ormai siete qua, vi do qualcosa da mangiare, ne avete bisogno. -_ si pulisce le mani con un panno umido andando a prendere del pane di mais, del miele e del formaggio di capra ancora fresco che ha portato il Pastore Lambrick solo il giorno prima. Posa tutto sul tavolo di fronte all’uomo dopo aver steso delle tovagliette e avergli messo davanti piatto e posate. Gli porta anche un bicchiere e una brocca di acqua fresca che ha appena tirato su dal pozzo. -  _Vi preparo del te di erbe che aiuteranno la guarigione._

 

_\- Se non mi alzavo ora non mi sarei alzato più. -_ risponde sincero passandosi senza pensare una mano sul taglio allo zigomo che prude.

 

-  _No per favore, non toccate! -_ esclama afferrandogli la mano per scostarla dalla ferita -  _So che è fastidioso ma sarebbe meglio non… toccare. Vi preparo una pomata antisettica che potrà metterci sopra, anestetizzerà anche la zona._

 

_\- Cosa vi ha portata a Nassau, Elisabeth? Mi dispiace, vorrei poter essere meno diretto ma non ne ho il tempo e ho bisogno di sapere come potervi aiutare. -_ ribatte fermandole la mano a sua volta per trattenerla e fissarla tentando di scovare la verità dietro l’espressione composta di quella donna comparsa dal nulla per portargli vita e morte.

 

Con il cuore che le batte forte, il corpo improvvisamente irrigidito e un moto d’orgoglio che le fa arrossire le gote, Elisabeth alza il mento sfidando il terrore per quell’uomo. -  _Con tutto il rispetto, signore, io non vi conosco se non quello che si dice su di voi e non è nulla di buono, se permettete._

 

_\- Avete la parola di Miranda, o perfino lei vi ha parlato così male di me? -_ non la lascia andare con un sorriso che gli si dipinge triste sul volto.

 

-  _Lei… ha detto che siete un brav’uomo… e di fidarmi di voi. -_ dice infine lasciando andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento in un tremolio diffuso. -  _Se ve lo dico… metto nelle vostre mani la mia vita, cosa ne farete poi?_

 

I suoi occhi continuano a fissarla in silenzio per un momento che sembra eterno. Cerca di pensare e di essere razionale, ma il volto di Miranda, i suoi occhi scuri e la sicurezza della sua vicinanza perduta, gli impongono una via diversa, una via che segue l’istinto.

-  _Il mio nome è James McGraw, tenente di marina inglese. Ero stato accolto nella casa dei signori Hamilton, di cui avevo il privilegio di ritenermi amico, e dopo quello che è successo a Thomas… sono arrivato qui con Miranda nel tentativo di portare avanti il suo progetto. -_ parla in tono piatto senza toglierle gli occhi dal volto, ma quando finisce di parlare si sente svuotare di un peso immenso.

 

Elisabeth lo guarda stupita sbattendo gli occhi, ecco cosa c’è in lui, ecco cosa lo rende diverso da quella gente! Ora può vedere l’ufficiale nei suoi modi, nel suo portamento, nel modo di tenere le spalle e la schiena. Piano piano si calma senza però rilassarsi, mentre decide cosa dire ma nonostante la paura ha bisogno di qualcuno ora che non c’è più, Miranda.

-  _Io sono… Elisabeth Bailey Beauchamp, figlia di Edward Bailey del Bailey Trading Company e… vedova del Conte Beauchamp. Sono qui perché… sono sospettata della morte di mio marito. -_ riassume con poche parole sussurrate e tremanti ma senza abbassare lo sguardo e senza un briciolo di vergogna per quell’accusa.

 

-  _Qualcuno vi sta cercando? Qualcuno che potrebbe trovarvi, intendo. -_ chiede pratico valutando l’opportunità di farla trasferire in un luogo più sicuro o più semplice da proteggere.

 

-  _Sì, per questo… volevo scendere fino in città, lì almeno non rischio di essere vista da qualcuno delle piantagioni più interne, ho già rischiato troppo quando… quando c’è stata l’epidemia. In ogni caso, Miranda mi ha presentato come Liza White, sua cugina da poco vedova, al Pastore Lambrick e lui pare averle creduto… anche se un paio di anni fa mi ha incontrato come Lady Beauchamp ma allora… ero diversa._

 

_\- La città ha i suoi vantaggi ma anche i suoi rischi, c’è un motivo se Miranda si era trasferita qui. E poi… mi trovo nella condizione di dovervi chiedere un nuovo favore. -_ ammette lasciandola andare. -  _Per… particolari circostanze sta per arrivare qui una persona che ho bisogno di tenere nascosta per qualche tempo e che necessiterà di cure mediche. Richard Guthrie, lo conoscete?_

 

La rigidità che ha tenuto mentre il Capitano Flint l’ha afferrata fa fatica ad abbandonarla e raddrizzare il braccio le fa male: - _Sì… ha fatto affari con mio marito…_

 

_\- Questo sarà un problema -_ pensa tra sé cercando un modo per risolvere quell’intrigo. -  _preparatevi, vi troverò subito un alloggio in città e se dovesse arrivare prima della vostra partenza…_

 

_\- Ma… avete detto che ha bisogno di cure mediche… -_ replica mentre fuori dalla casa sentono fermarsi un carro.

 

-  _Sono loro. Non fatevi vedere e non preoccupatevi, troverò chi si occupi di lui. -_ la esorta alzandosi a fatica per andare alla porta.

 

Elisabeth annuisce allontanandosi dalla cucina, combattuta con l’istinto di aiutare l’uomo a reggersi in piedi e camminare fino alla porta.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
**Angolino delle autrici**  
  
Perla. (note)  
Parliamo di Nassau. Le Bahamas di allora non erano come quelle di adesso, erano un posto selvaggio che apparteneva ancora al mare.   
Nassau fu fondata nel 1666 da un nobile inglese con il nome di Charles Town, in onore di re Carlo II, e fin da subito le sue sudice strade si riempirono di pirati, saccheggiatori di relitti, le cui coste abbondavano, nonché di bordelli e di taverne, luogo refrattario ad ogni tipo di governo civilizzato. L'insediamento di Charles Town subì diversi attacchi da parte degli Spagnoli tra i cui, i più devastanti per la popolazione, furono nel 1684 e, con una forza congiunta con la Francia, nel 1703. Questi furono gli episodi principali che di certo non aiutarono lo sviluppo della città che, però, tenace risorse sempre dalle proprie rovine. 


	4. III

 

 

 

 

-  _Signor Gates -_ Madlene sorride ferma nella strada che brulica ancora di gente nonostante l’ora tarda allunghi le ombre delle case.

 

L’uomo si ferma distratto dai suoi pensieri cupi e cerca l’origine della voce: -  _Hope? -_ quella non sembra nemmeno più la bambina che ha conosciuto solo un mese prima. Sembra molto meno rigida nel portamento e ha un sorriso più morbido.

 

-  _Buonasera signore. -_ lo saluta avvicinandosi con un brivido nella pelle. Si sente leggera, così leggera che potrebbe farsi portare via dal vento e gli occhi lucidi di una commozione nuova che la riempie di euforia. Lo ha cercato la notte prima sulla spiaggia, sapendo la Walrus in porto e non avendo sue notizie, ma le avevano detto che ancora non era sbarcato, così ha aspettato dalle prime luci dell’alba e lo ha seguito per tutto il giorno, lontana ma non troppo, attendendo il momento e il coraggio per parlargli. Quanto è stato difficile tenersi a distanza dopo averlo aspettato tanto, ogni notte, con ogni uomo. Ha imparato prima a chiudere gli occhi ricordando il suo peso addosso, poi a sovrapporre il suo volto a quello di chiunque, con gli occhi ancora ben aperti. -  _Vi disturbo forse, avrete altre incombenze immagino. -_ aggiunge ora che gli è vicina e sente già piena quella gioia che la scalda tutta. Se allungasse la mano potrebbe prendergli le dita e ritrovarne il gesti delicati, il sapore salato della pelle, ma resta immobile con le mani intrecciate davanti al grembo.

 

Hal rimane sorpreso, quella che ha davanti è Hope ma sembra sovrapposta a qualcun altro, ad una donna. -  _Credo che non potrò più chiamarti bambina. Va tutto bene? Hai avuto qualche problema dal signor Noonan?_

 

_\- No, anzi, è sempre stato quanto mai corretto nei termini dei nostri accordi. -_ risponde senza smettere di sorridere. -  _e, vi prego, sentitevi libero di chiamarmi come più vi aggrada, ma ammetto che “bambina”, detto da voi, lo apprezzo molto. -_ ha un sapore, quando lo dice, che le ricorda quella prima sera, il modo che aveva di toccarla come se temesse di romperla, e il suo diventare piccola al suo confronto, qualcosa di minuscolo tra quelle braccia. -  _In realtà, se avete terminato i vostri affari, avrei piacere di avervi di nuovo ospite a cena, ma se avete altri impegni che vi attendono, vi libererò subito del disturbo._

 

_\- No no… in effetti per oggi ho finito ma appena dopo cena devo vedermi con il capitano. -_ replica confuso da quel sorriso così vivo e luminoso.

 

-  _Mi sono permessa di ordinare carne, questa volta. -_ per un attimo si chiede se le sue sorelle, nelle loro case profumate e ricche, nelle loro lenzuola di raso e seta, con i fiori sul comodino e i voti nuziali pronunciati di fresco, abbiano avuto una prima notte tanto dolce al ricordo, tanto vivida e presente da sopravvivere al logorio del tempo, come quella che era toccata in sorte a lei. -  _E, a dire il vero, una vasca d’acqua calda, pensando che avreste gradito._

 

_\- Bambina, vorrei avere il tempo per una cena con te e un bagno caldo, anche se nemmeno so se ho mai fatto un bagno caldo, e ho dato fondo a tutto quello che avevo in questi giorni. -_ la guarda con dolcezza e mentre lo fa una folata di vento le manda una ciocca di capelli davanti al viso. Senza nemmeno accorgersene ha già alzato una mano a scostargliela accigliandosi per il gesto involontario.

 

-  _Non ho mai accennato ai soldi, signor Gates, ho detto che sareste stato mio ospite. Ma se il tempo vi manca, vorrà dire che potrete scegliere se fare un bagno o cenare. -_ risponde immobile per non spezzare quel gesto e il ricordo che le ha svegliato nella pelle.

 

La memoria è strana. A Hal viene in mente subito l’odore fresco e delicato di quella ragazzina, la sua bocca socchiusa e ansimante, la sua esuberanza giovanile trattenuta a fatica da lui, vecchio ladro. Si è sentito un vero criminale a prenderle quanto aveva di più prezioso ma che il Diavolo se lo porti se non è stato bello guidarla verso nuove scoperte mettendoci tutta la delicatezza di cui un uomo come lui può essere capace. Aveva persino paura a toccarla con quelle sue grosse mani dure, pesanti e graffianti.

-  _Vada per la cena. -_ sceglie infine staccando la mano dal suo volto, trattenuta eccessivamente a lungo su quella pelle morbida come la migliore seta delle Indie.

 

-  _Posso parlarvi con franchezza, vero? -_ chiede Madlene camminandogli al fianco, come per il bisogno di svegliarsi da quel momento. -  _Era da quando ho saputo della Walrus e del suo rientro che aspettavo di vedervi e quando non siete venuto vi ho cercato, alla spiaggia. Ve lo dico perché qualcuno potrebbe riferirvi che ho chiesto di voi. -_ ammette. -  _Ma sono stata anche più meschina e ho indugiato dietro la vostra ombra quest’oggi. Qualsiasi cosa stiate progettando vi ha tenuto molto impegnato e immagino sarete stanco. -_ sorpassano la gente per le strade e i bordi bianchi del vestito di Madlene si sporcano sempre più della polvere terrosa della strada.

 

-  _Stai crescendo, bambina. -_ ribatte l’uomo facendola deviare per non rischiare di calpestare della spazzatura in mezzo alla strada -  _Sì, sono stato molto impegnato e nemmeno questa volta resteremo molto a terra._

 

Madlene assorbe la notizia in silenzio mentre rientrano nel bordello che li accoglie con il caos di sempre, a cui la ragazza non fa più nemmeno caso salendo per le scale. La stanza in cui alloggia da quando ha messo piede a Nassau è cambiata di poco, ma le piccole migliorie si notano nello spazio logoro. Un’amaca chiusa e arrotolata riposa addossata al muro, ma i due anelli affissi alle pareti denunciano il luogo dove viene appesa d’abitudine. I tessuti del letto sembrano nuovi e di buon cotone e lo stesso vale per le tende, di un bianco opaco, ricamate con un disegno floreale ai bordi. Il solito tavolo imbandito li aspetta e, poco distante una vasca d’acqua che ancora fuma.

 

-  _Ho ascoltato le voci che girano al riguardo e sono affascinanti: due navi alla ricerca di un tesoro oltre ogni dire. Qualcuno dice perfino che la seconda nave la dovreste guidare voi. -_ aggiunge Madlene, nascondendo l’apprensione nei gesti da padrona di casa.

 

_\- Le voci corrono veloci… -_ osserva con disappunto malcelato l’uomo togliendosi il gilet di cuoio scuro per il troppo sole, e sedendosi al tavolo inspirando il profumo della carne -  _ma non tutto quello che dicono è vero. Sarà Vane il secondo capitano._

 

_\- Davvero? -_ Madlene non riesce a trattenere un sorriso di sollievo sedendo di fronte a lui -  _Oh, dovete scusarmi, non volevo essere indiscreta ma, vedete, non sapete quanto fossi in pensiero all’idea. Ora che so che sarà Vane ad essere capitano… mi fate un grande regalo dicendo questo._

 

Hal la fissa perplesso: -  _Eri in pensiero? Perché?_

 

_\- Ammiro il vostro coraggio -_ risponde la ragazza altrettanto stupita -  _ma non ditemi che non eravate preoccupato al pensiero. Insomma… capitano… con quello che comporta!_

 

L’uomo sospira cominciando a mangiare: -  _La verità… è che non ci vedo più molto bene e l’orecchio sinistro non sente più bene come prima ormai da qualche mese, una bordata un po’ troppo vicina…  ma la scelta del Capitano Vane è più logica, lui è esperto, valoroso, giovane… sarà un appoggio migliore per Flint._

 

_\- Vane è uno sciocco. -_ ribatte stizzita -  _e la sua ciurma una massa di macellai. Non era affatto questo che intendevo: ho visto cosa succede ai capitani e la velocità con cui vengono deposti. Per un quartiermastro è diverso e voi siete bravo nel vostro lavoro, questo vi rende quasi inattaccabile._

 

_\- Già… ma hai avuto problemi con la ciurma di Vane? -_ chiede teso interrompendo il pasto, lo sguardo diventato affilato e indagatore.

 

-  _Nessuno, hanno sempre pagato per quello che hanno preso. -_ assicura con un sorriso disteso prendendo un pezzo di carne.

 

-  _Sicura che non sono stati violenti? Posso parlarne a Rackham se vuoi._

 

Alla ragazza sale il riso alle labbra ma l’unica cosa visibile è un sobbalzare leggero del petto. Da un po’ è lì che si ferma la risata di Idelle, come se pezzo per pezzo stesse cercando di conquistarle il corpo.

-  _Volete prendere il posto del signor Noonan? È remunerativo suppongo, ma faticoso anche, credetemi. Non datevi pensiero alcuno, non è con me che sono stati crudeli oltremodo. -_ aggiunge rabbuiandosi -  _Ma una ragazza…  quello che le fanno giù alla spiaggia… e pensare che era la protetta della signorina Guthrie._

 

_\- Di cosa stai parlando, bimba? -_ quella giovane si è ambientata più che bene in quel posto, e lui che aveva paura che non sarebbe sopravvissuta per riuscire a rivederla. Il modo in cui ha già imparato a muoversi, la risatina discreta e calcolata, gli occhi che si abbassano al momento giusto per fargli accendere una fiammella di interesse… l’ha decisamente sottovalutata e di questo è felice.

 

-  _Nulla -_ risponde scacciando dalla mente un cattivo pensiero -  _nulla di importante. E poi è di voi che voglio parlare questa sera, non di storie da bordello. Raccontatemi qualcosa, qualcosa che ricordi il mare. È strano dirlo, ma mi manca stare in mezzo al mare. -_ aggiunge guardandolo con un sorriso speranzoso.

 

-  _Da dove vieni, bimba, Londra? Non sono mai stato a Londra ma ho visto Lisbona. -_ e accontenta la ragazzina raccontandole com’è il porto di Lisbona, come sono le sue donne e il suo cibo, le scogliere lungo la costa che sembrano le costole di un enorme gigante, e quelle che chiamano “le colonne di Ercole”, a sud, un passaggio così stretto e così pericoloso da aver popolato gli incubi di tutti i suoi compagni durante tutto il viaggio.

 

Quando il racconto finisce è finito anche il cibo nei piatti e con quello il loro tempo. Madlene, che è stata ad ascoltarlo raccontare con la stessa emozione di quando Faith raccontava una fiaba, deve rassegnarsi ad alzarsi e lasciarlo alla porta perché torni dal suo capitano, poi al mare, e sperare che questo non lo inghiotta portandoselo via. Vede già le dita tatuate stringere la maniglia della porta, ma lasciarlo sparire così non può farlo, ha bisogno almeno un ricordo da portarsi impresso addosso, per quanto minimo possa essere. E prima di pensarci allunga la mano a prendergli l’altra, nutrendosi un poco di quel contatto rassicurante.

 

Basta quel gesto a mandare l’uomo in confusione, e incapace di trattenersi oltre si china a lasciare un bacio su quelle labbra morbide e dolci, un bacio solo, appena invadente, a prenderle un pezzo di vita, ad accendere il suo faro per guidarlo sicuro fino in porto.

-  _Bimba, fai attenzione. -_ le dice in un sussurro roco prima di aprire la porta e incamminarsi verso le scale sentendosi giovane e sciocco a provare qualcosa di così inadatto ad un uomo come lui.

  
 


	5. IV

 

 

Ed eccola, Nassau.

Appoggiata al parapetto del terrazzo, Elisabeth osserva la città cominciare ad illuminarsi di luci nel tramonto rosso. L’alloggio dove il signor Gates l’ha lasciata è chiaro che non è stato usato da molto, molto tempo. I pochi mobili sono per lo più vicino a marcire, il letto scricchiola e il materasso tutto bitorzoluto odora di muffa e ha le cimici, ovunque c’è polvere e scaglie di vernice staccate dal cassettone del soffitto, le porte e le finestre sono talmente incurvate da non chiudersi e non è certa che stare in piedi su quelle assi di legno non sia rischioso, ma è a Nassau e lì nessuno la conosce. Durante il tragitto fino a lì, sul carretto condotto dal signor Gates, si è sentita a disagio e sotto giudizio. L’uomo ha continuato a sbirciarla incuriosito fino a quando non ha ceduto e le ha chiesto chi fosse e perché fosse nella casa della signora Barlow. Ha risposto dicendo il meno possibile, ci penserà il Capitano a fargli sapere ciò che vuole che si sappia. Per ora sa che è un medico, si chiama Elisabeth White e Flint ha deciso di doversi occupare di lei.

 

Due colpi decisi allo stipite della porta la richiamano dai pensieri. James ha aperto la porta trovata accostata, ma entrare senza annunciarsi è una maleducazione eccessiva.

-  _Vi disturbo?_

 

Elisabeth si volta restando vicino al parapetto. Sorride al Capitano facendo un leggero cenno di diniego.

 

_\- Vi piace l’alloggio? Non ho potuto fare di meglio, spero che almeno per qualche giorno vi sia utile. -_ aggiunge guardando la povertà della casa mortificato. Mostrare la desolazione di quella stanza è come mostrare la desolazione di Nassau stessa, la sconfitta del suo stesso potere. È per poco più che un branco di straccioni che sta combattendo, e questo lo imbarazza agli occhi di una signora.

 

_\- È abbastanza, grazie, in fondo ha una splendida vista. A Londra non c’erano tramonti così. -_ risponde accennando allo spettacolo naturale sopra i tetti di Nassau.

 

_\- È una terra generosa per chi la sa guardare -_ conferma sollevato mentre riaccosta la porta restando in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. -  _posso fare qualcos’altro per voi? Salperemo presto e ammetto di non sentirmi a mio agio lasciandovi da sola in queste circostanze._

 

_\- Me la caverò, Capitano, grazie. Vi offrirei la cena ma ho paura di non avere nulla in casa. -_ risponde con un sorriso di scherno. Comincia a sentirsi più a suo agio con quell’uomo, anche se i modi un po’ rigidi la lasciano perplessa. -  _Posso chiedervi una cosa?_

 

_\- Ditemi pure._

 

_\- Perché lo state facendo? -_ chiede voltandosi verso di lui che continua a rimanere all’interno della stanza nell’oscurità che avanza.

 

_\- Miranda mi ha chiesto di occuparmi di voi -_ risponde senza un attimo di esitazione e la luce che filtra dalla porta finestra contro la sagoma scura della donna incendiandole i capelli, sembra una conferma a quel suo pensiero.

 

_\- Cosa… cosa vi ha lasciato detto di me? -_ chiede con un velo di imbarazzo e di vergogna, nemmeno cercare di mascherarlo con l’orgoglio funziona.

 

_\- Vi ha chiamata amica, vi ha raccomandato alla mia protezione e questo mi basta. -_ si accomoda su di una sedia traballante, stanco di quello stare in piedi che ancora gli pesa. Non è stata una giornata semplice e non mangia un pasto decente da troppo tempo.

 

_\- Tutto qui? Bene… -_ rientra in stanza andando a frugare in una delle sue borse alla ricerca di una candela che porta sul tavolo accendendola. È sollevata che non sappia altro di lei e di quello da cui è realmente scappata.

_-Io vi sono davvero grata di quanto state facendo per me, e non dovete preoccuparvi, me la caverò, cercherò di rendermi utile come medico, ho come l’impressione che qui c'è ne sia bisogno. A tal proposito, sembrate molto stanco, vi fanno male le ferite? Avete mangiato qualcosa?_

 

James abbassa gli occhi con un mezzo sorriso.

_\- Posso chiedervi perché lo fate? -_ le chiede rialzando lo sguardo su di lei. Forse è per la lettera di Miranda, ma più ci pensa più si rende conto di provare una naturale simpatia nei suoi confronti che gli permette di perdere, a tratti, la rigidità di Flint.

 

_\- Mi state_   _prendendo in giro, Capitano? -_ ribatte con un audace tentativo di malizia -  _Sono un medico, mi prendo cura di chi ne ha bisogno._

 

_\- Accetto di essere un paziente come un altro, allora, e vi rispondo: i punti mi infastidiscono, ma soprattutto la debolezza del corpo è un problema. E no, non ho mangiato, non ricordo quando ho mangiato l’ultima volta, a essere onesti. -_ risponde appoggiandosi allo schienale per inspirare a fondo quel momento di pace. Deve riconoscere che l’accordo con Vane, per quanto orrore gli faccia quell’individuo, lo rinfranca e si sente fiducioso dell’esito di quella nuova missione.

 

_\- Così non va bene, avete bisogno di cibo! -_ si alza avvicinandosi a lui per prendergli la mano e controllare la medicazione. I punti reggono, sono puliti, non c’è traccia di infezione. Azzarda posandogli le mani sul viso per controllare anche quei tagli, osserva la reazione delle pupille alla fiamma della candela e constata la stanchezza evidente sul suo volto nel pallore e nelle occhiaie evidenti.

 

James la lascia lavorare senza ribellarsi, abituato a quelle piccole angherie tanto da parte di donne quanto da parte di medici.

_\- Cenerò non appena mi sarà possibile -_ le assicura paziente, approfittando di quella vicinanza per ispezionarla a sua volta, nel candore pallido della pelle punteggiato di efelidi, fino alle rughe sottili disegnate sul volto. Non è una donna comune quella che ha di fronte e la curiosità ha una parte importante, anche se non saprebbe ammetterlo, nella preoccupazione per lei.

 

_\- Cenerete adesso! -_ replica spazientita -  _Non vorrete per caso svenire di fronte a tutti? Avete perso molto sangue, il vostro corpo ha bisogno di energie. -_ si guarda intorno desolata nello squallore dell’alloggio. È solo poco più di una stanza con un letto, un tavolo e un paio di sedie, e non ha nulla da potergli dare come cibo o da cucinare nel misero caminetto che non sa nemmeno se è utilizzabile.

_\- Posso darvi un tonico ma avete bisogno di cibo vero, carne sarebbe meglio._

 

_\- Non preoccupatevi, andrò alla locanda a mangiare qualcosa. -_ le propone alzando il corpo appesantito dalla stanchezza. - _Volete farmi compagnia?_

 

Elisabeth lo fissa arrossendo appena, tentata di dire di sì senza nemmeno pensare, attratta da quell’uomo così misterioso e diverso da quello che si dice in giro su di lui.

 

_\- Avete ragione -_ ritorna a parlare vedendo il suo rossore -  _sono stato inopportuno. Dovete scusarmi, questa vita ha arrugginito le mie maniere, temo. Ma è meglio che in città non vi vedano accompagnarvi a un uomo, potrebbero farsi idee sbagliate, d’altronde in questa città sono poche le signore che si farebbero scrupoli morali. temo possiate avere difficoltà a farvi rispettare. -_ aggiunge preoccupato fissando quel corpicino esile che gli arriva a malapena al petto. Non resisterebbe molto tra le mani di quelle bestie, non dopo quello che ha dovuto passare.

 

La donna sorride tristemente abbassando lo sguardo sulle mani congiunte di fronte a lei -  _Credetemi, Capitano, ho imparato come sopravvivere in circostanze poco favorevoli e in condizioni difficili e… estreme._

 

Il brontolare sordo del ventre della donna gli ricorda che anche lei non avrà di che mangiare.

_\- Ne sono sicuro. Se siete d’accordo, mi farò incartare qualcosa e potremo cenare comodamente qui. -_ propone cercando un accomodamento.

 

Elisabeth, ancora più in imbarazzo di prima, cede alla risata posandosi la mano sul ventre malandrino: -  _Perdonatemi, credo che siano più di due giorni che non tocco cibo. Come vedete, il calzolaio va in giro con le scarpe rotte._

 

_\- Non avevo alcun dubbio -_ sorride fissandola dall’alto -  _mi lasciate passare? -_ le chiede visto che la donna resta immobile a una spanna dal suo petto.

 

_\- Chiedo scusa._ \- indietreggia spegnendo il sorriso e quasi balbettando per aver ceduto alla troppa confidenza, inappropriata e inattesa. -  _Io… cercherò di rendere più presentabile l’alloggio._

 

_\- Farò presto -_ le assicura avviandosi alla porta -  _non state a darvi pena, questo posto è meglio di molti altri dove ho vissuto. -_ e così dicendo lascia la penombra della stanza.

 

Nonostante la sua ultima raccomandazione, quando torna una ventina di minuti dopo, Elizabeth ha spolverato la stanza, spostato il tavolo sotto la finestra, e illuminato l’ambiente di candele.

_\- Non è vostra abitudine ascoltare quello che vi si dice, non è vero? -_ osserva senza rimprovero posando sul tavolo un panno con dentro un pane di mais, della carne salata e un pezzo di formaggio.

 

_\- In verità, è una gioia riconquistata da poco tempo che mi rende molto felice, Capitano._  - risponde con un sorriso soddisfatto finendo di avvicinare una sedia al tavolo. Sospira guardandosi intorno e riavviando una ciocca di capelli allo chignon morbido. -  _Così è molto meglio. Prego, accomodatevi pure._

 

James si siede per affettare il pane sul tagliere.

_\- Che idea vi siete fatta di quest’isola? -_ chiede -  _Sono curioso delle vostre impressioni._

 

_\- Non è che abbia visto molto. Quando venivo con il mio ex marito restavamo ben rinchiusi in qualche abitazione nelle piantagioni più interne come ospiti e di quel periodo… ho pochi ricordi. Da quando sono qui sono rimasta con Miranda a casa sua, badando all’orto e al piccolo giardino, con sporadiche interazioni solo con il pastore Lambrick e poi coi malati che ho visitato e curato. Ma Nassau… Nassau devo dire che non la facevo così… cittadina. Non è molto diversa da un villaggio sulla costa scozzese, clima a parte. -_ risponde con voce rilassata prendendo a sua volta un coltello e affettando il formaggio.

 

_\- La gente di Nassau è gente come ce n’è ovunque, molti di loro vorrebbero solo vivere la loro vita e sarebbero bravi mercanti, o contadini o artigiani se gliene venisse data la possibilità. -_ osserva prendendo una delle fette di formaggio appena tagliate e una fetta di carne salata, ignorando la fitta sottile che si apre nel sentir nominare Miranda. -  _È la folle condanna della corona inglese a fare di loro dei criminali, assai più di quanto non sia il loro essere criminali a farli condannare. D’altronde a qualcuno va pur addossata la corruzione e non saranno certo i governatori, figli di una Londra che può permettersi l’impunità, a pagarla._

 

_\- Allora è proprio come la Scozia. -_ lo interrompe con un sorriso accennando al cibo nella sua mano -  _Solo troppo caldo e troppo umido. E gli uccelli sono molto più grossi… -_ osserva meditabonda guardando fuori dalla finestra la notte illuminata dalle luci tremolante della città e con i suoni della gente di mare a fare da sottofondo.

 

_\- Alcune specie. -_ osserva, colpito dal mondo in cui lo sporco leggero, di cui le si è imbrattato il viso, non abbia diminuito affatto la bellezza dei lineamenti decisi. -  _Ma avete ragione, sono cose che si possono dire di ogni luogo in cui viva l’uomo e io vi sto annoiando coi miei discorsi._

 

_\- In realtà è da parecchio che non parlo in modo così piacevole con un uomo, tralasciando quella piaga assoluta di Lambrick. -_ osserva arrossendo rendendosi conto dell'ambiguità dei loro discorsi -  _Ma forse sono io ad annoiarvi con le mie scarse considerazioni da donna di poca esperienza… scusate. -_ mormora abbassando lo sguardo corrucciandosi. Non sa cosa le stia prendendo, ma quell’uomo la confonde e la sua voce ha un suono così profondo e tranquillizzante…

 

_\- Temo che teniate voi stessa in troppa bassa considerazione e che innalziate me a un livello che non merito. -_ risponde serio mandando giù un boccone con un sorso di vino. -  _Vi siete portata delle letture? -_ domanda cambiando discorso.

 

Elisabeth si irrigidisce alla considerazione dell’altro, lo stomaco improvvisamente chiuso. Le ha ricordato il modo in cui si è dovuta annullare sotto il suo marito padrone e aguzzino. -  _Dovevo viaggiare leggera e ho pensato che fossero più utili i miei attrezzi medici in modo da potermi almeno guadagnare da vivere se non volevo finire in un bordello._

 

_\- Avete fatto bene, ma sentitevi libera di prendere ciò che vorrete dalla casa di Miranda. -_ concorda sentendo il freddo che gli è entrato dentro quella notte strisciare insidioso verso il cuore.

_\- Sono certo che le avrebbe fatto piacere. Come vi dicevo, dovrò ripartire presto e non so se potremo vederci ancora prima di allora, ma vi prego, per quanto starò via, di fare il mio nome presso Eleanor Guthrie se doveste trovarvi in difficoltà, gestisce i commerci di suo padre dalla locanda, vi sarà facile trovarla._

 

_\- Vi ringrazio, Capitano, ma spero di non averne bisogno. Non sembra ma posso cavarmela, anche qui. In ogni caso ora so a chi fare appoggio, nel bisogno. -_ afferra il suo bicchiere e prende un sorso di vino. È aspro, forte, diverso da quello a cui era abituata prima ma ingoia nascondendo una smorfia.

 

_\- Non è la prima volta che mi ripetete d’essere capace di difendervi, avete paura che non vi creda? -_ chiede senza emozioni assaggiando il formaggio. -  _Ho conosciuto donne ben più temibili di molti soldati, armate e non, non vi serve convincermi e non è per poca stima che mi premuro._

 

_\- Chiedo scusa, avete ragione, è che nel continente, nei posti più civilizzati, qualcuna come me non è mai vista bene, considerata troppo emancipata e… troppo indipendente. Una donna medico? È di sicuro una strega. -_ recita con freddezza ripetendo quello che si è sentita bisbigliare dietro praticamente da una vita.

 

_\- Sono certo che se avessero conosciuto Anne Bonny vi penserebbero una fata. -_ sorride. La debolezza e la forza che vede agitarsi in lei gli rende difficile mantenere le distanze e continuare a frapporre tra loro lo spettro di Flint. Le parole di Miranda, la simpatia spontanea e il modo che ha Elizabeth di esporsi lo guidano a goffi tentativi di rincuorarla. Rischia di esporsi a sua volta in modo pericoloso per sé e per lei.

 

_\- Questo perché non conoscono la mia cucina. -_ torna a scherzare stringendosi nelle spalle. -  _Quindi state per salpare, spero di rivedervi presto, Capitano, e magari senza dover richiedere ancora i miei servigi medici._

 

_\- Potreste farmi assaggiare la vostra cucina la prossima volta, mi avete incuriosito. -_ propone con un altro sorriso. Ormai manca poco a doverla salutare e con ogni probabilità passerà del tempo prima di sbarcare nuovamente, può permettersi di rilassarsi.

 

_\- Oddio -_ la donna ride di gusto lasciandosi andare come quando era ragazza o come quando era con Miranda nel suo giardino - _se ci tenete ad essere avvelenato, con molto piacere, Capitano._

 

Ha una bella risata, pulita, spontanea, che risulta difficile da non seguire. Ma si limita a un sorriso, ascoltando appagato quelle note.

 

Elisabeth calma la risata fissando a sua volta l’uomo di fronte a lei: con il volto disteso ha quasi tutta un’altra fisionomia anche se gli occhi restano malinconici. -  _A cosa state pensando? -_ chiede seguendo l’istinto sentendosi solo leggermente in imbarazzo per la sua sfrontatezza.

 

_\- Nulla, avete una bella risata. -_ risponde tornando a se stesso. -  _Ma dovete scusarmi, resterei oltre a conversare, se non avessi un impegno che richiede la mia presenza -_ aggiunge alzandosi dal tavolo.

 

-  _Certo. -_ si alza a sua volta sistemandosi il vestito sgualcito e ormai provato come se fosse di pregiato broccato. -  _Non so cosa si auguri a chi parte per il mare, per cui… cercate di stare attento alle vostre ferite, non sforzatevi o si strapperanno i punti. Tra qualche giorno potrete toglierli, meglio se userete una lama affilata, pulita e possibilmente disinfettata stando attento a non tagliarvi ulteriormente… prestate occhio e… grazie per tutto quanto, anche per la cena e… per non avermi sparato ieri sera. -_ si sente un po’ persa all’idea di rimanere da sola, di nuovo, non è poi così sicura e forte come vuole lasciar intendere, e la compagnia del capitano è piacevole, non pensa che potrà avere occasione di qualcosa di così rassicurante una volta che lui sarà partito ma non vuole dargli ulteriori pensieri. Allunga la mano per stringere quella dell’uomo in segno di ringraziamento.

 

_\- Non vi preoccupate, in mare si ha buona esperienza di punti e ferite -_ le assicura prendendo le dita sottili e morbide nella propria mano indurita dai calli e dal sole. -  _Riguardatevi, miss White e siate prudente._

Non si sente a proprio agio lasciandola da sola e percepisce la sua paura. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare qualcuno con lei, ma non saprebbe chi e come spiegare quella situazione. Già Gates ha visto troppo, sa troppo, anche se dubita che farà domande e sa di poter contare sulla sua lealtà.

 

_\- Sopravvivrò, Capitano Flint. -_ Elisabeth indulge in quel contatto, colpita come da una scossa elettrica, sprofondando in quegli occhi così chiari e tristi. Sente il cuore batterle forte e vorrebbe dirgli di non andarsene, e quando si accorge di stare per chiederglielo sottrae la mano abbassando gli occhi. -  _Farò sapere a miss Guthrie la mia nuova sistemazione quando la troverò così potrete chiedere a lei quando tornerete. Per me sarà un piacere avervi ospite per una cena._

 

_\- Non mancherò di disturbarvi. -_ assicura prima di uscire dalla stanza, preso da una fretta improvvisa. Per un momento è stato risucchiato in un tempo e in un luogo molto lontani, di terra ferma, conversazioni e possibilità che al Capitano Flint non sono concesse. I suoi fantasmi lo richiamano al mare e non può venir meno alle loro voci.

 

Quando lascia la stanza, Elisabeth resta a fissare il legno marcio e curvo della porta, improvvisamente di nuovo assalita dal terrore, si sente vulnerabile e sperduta come una bambina. La luce delle candele non è abbastanza tenue da nascondere lo squallore dell’alloggio, la polvere che ha tolto dal tavolo e dalla porzione di pavimento illuminata aleggia nell’aria cercando di nuovo di posarsi a terra. Fuori, i suoni di Nassau, per quanto attutiti dalla lontananza dal centro, non fanno che acutizzare la sua paura enfatizzata dalla consapevolezza che non può chiudere la porta e nemmeno le finestre. Senza quasi accorgersene, sente le lacrime scenderle dagli occhi ed è come un muro che crolla. Inizia a piangere in modo sommesso, singhiozzando mentre l’ignoto del domani, la paura dell’oggi e il terrore dei tanti ieri le si riversa addosso come un mare in tempesta.

  
 


	6. V

 

 

-  _E come pensi di convincere il capitano Bryson a cederci i suoi cannoni? -_ James osserva la ragazza davanti a lui, giovane, bella, decisa nel proprio ruolo e forte del potere che la posizione a Nassau le conferisce. A volte pecca di immodestia, eppure gioca le sue carte con abilità, ha una visione e, forse, è la sua migliore alleata ora.

 

-  _Ho i miei metodi. -_ risponde secca Eleanor. Non ha voglia di discutere oltre anche con lui, e non le piace che insinui che non è in grado di fare quanto gli ha promesso. Lei mantiene quello che dice, sempre. -  _Dimmi piuttosto di quella donna, quella che mi hai fatto sistemare nella casa. Che cosa vi lega? -_ è incuriosita dai racconti che girano intorno alla signora Barlow, anche se non è poi tanto sicura che siano la stessa persona. E forse non è solo per pura curiosità che domanda. Il capitano seduto nella sua stanza, quel suo modo d’atteggiarsi a padrone ovunque stia, e a buon diritto per giunta, la luce selvaggia e visionaria che gli brilla negli occhi, suscita il suo interesse. Non molte cose attirano la sua intenzione, ma quando succede lei si dedica anima e corpo e non tollera che altro subentri nel mezzo.

 

-  _Un’amicizia a cui tengo -_ risponde senza batter ciglio -  _ed è un medico. Una donna medico… è interessante una donna medico. -_ osserva, sicuro di trovare l’appoggio della giovane che ha sempre sofferto i pregiudizi legati al suo genere.

 

-  _Beh, il tuo medico ha trovato una casa più adatta alle sue esigenze. Una pessima zona fuori dal centro, ma ci teneva molto ad avere un giardino. -_ lo informa e il disappunto sul suo volto un po’ la soddisfa.

 

James non risponde prendendosi tempo per pensare. Non vuole scoprirsi troppo con la Guthrie e mostrarle quanto sia importante la sicurezza della signora White per lui. Adesso sono alleati, ma a Nassau gli equilibri cambiano in fretta e domani potrebbero trovarsi su fronti diversi.

-  _Dovrai far portare qui tuo padre dal signor Scott, te ne rendi conto? -_ cambia discorso per tornare su di un terreno più sicuro.

 

-  _Credi che potremo fidarci di lui? -_ Eleanor si mette a sedere alla scrivania per mascherare la paura e il nodo allo stomaco al pensiero di suo padre.

 

-  _Non abbiamo altra scelta. Il capitano Bryson non accetterà di trattare con te, ma accetterà di farlo con tuo padre, e poi quale altra possibilità gli resta se non collaborare con te? -_ nemmeno lui si fida, come non si fida di nessuno, ma sa riconoscere quando non ha altra scelta che affidarsi alla fortuna. Ogni buon capitano lo sa.

 

**-0-**

 

“Capitano” Gates. Ma chi gliel’ha fatto fare! Perché ha accettato? Perché è dovuto succedere? Perché diamine quel coglione di Vane è stato così idiota e quella ragazzina così impulsiva? Era Vane quello di cui avevano bisogno, non lui, come capitano della Ranger. Oltretutto, ottenere la simpatia della ciurma non è per nulla facile: sono sospettosi, bisbigliano troppo, e non può nemmeno contare su di un quartiermastro affidabile come Billy. Deve discutere con Flint della rotta, la Ranger è più leggera della Walrus ma pesca di meno, ed è meno gestibile, ha paura di non riuscire a stare dietro all’altra nave, se non riuscisse a gestire un eventuale assalto? Se dovesse dare degli ordini, la ciurma li seguirebbe?

Arranca sulla sabbia della spiaggia di carenaggio della Walrus, qualcuno lo saluta ma è così concentrato sui suoi pensieri che nemmeno lo sente ed è solo per caso che alza lo sguardo puntandolo verso la zona del bagnasciuga in direzione della tenda del sesso che è un po’ più defilata rispetto alle altre. Sdraiata, con i piedi lambiti dalle onde, completamente nuda, c’è la bambina.

-  _Hope?_

 

Madlene si tira seduta voltandosi con un sorriso. Non sperava di incontrarlo, ma vederlo è una splendida sorpresa. Raccatta il proprio telo da terra stringendolo sopra i seni, un bel cotone leggero porpora di cui è molto orgogliosa.

-  _Signor Gates! -_ è bello sotto quel sole, coi vestiti pieni di sabbia. -  _Mi dispiace, non volevo indispettire il signor Bones, ma il sole… e l’aria… fanno bene al cuore, non trovate? -_ per un momento si imbarazza di non avere la parrucca. Ha deciso di non portarla alla spiaggia perché la sabbia l’avrebbe resa una tortura e i capelli hanno iniziato a ricrescere abbastanza da non essere più così osceni, però adesso le piacerebbe averla indosso.

 

L’uomo la guarda sorpreso ancora per un attimo prima di riprendersi: -  _Che ci fai qui, bimba? Così nuda poi… gli uomini non devono distrarsi a guardarti, è pericoloso! Devono rimanere concentrati su quello che fanno! -_ sa di essere stato un po’ troppo duro ma il carenaggio è un’operazione delicata e potenzialmente dannosa, sia per la nave sia per l’equipaggio. Addolcisce lo sguardo insieme alla voce: -  _Però, non ti stanno male i capelli così._

 

Madlene arrossisce toccandosi le ciocche sporche di sabbia e salsedine.

-  _Faccio il mio lavoro, signore. Non sopportavo più l’aria chiusa del bordello e i signori della Walrus sono persone per bene e già mi conoscono. E poi non avevo mai visto un carenaggio, è… imponente, credo che oggi direbbero “sublime”, non è vero? -_ non sembra troppo arrabbiato, temeva che il signor Bones gli avesse riferito dei rimproveri per quel suo stare nuda al sole. Lui ha ragione, ma in tenda si soffoca, i vestiti sono sudici dopo nemmeno un giorno che li ha indossati e il sole e l’aria del mare sono una meraviglia. Idelle aveva ragione, ha iniziato subito a diventare più scura e questo la incuriosisce.

 

-  _Certo bimba, ma meglio non sfidare la sorte. -_ osserva preoccupato -  _Allora ti vanno bene gli affari? Non fraintendere Billy, magari può sembrare un po’ brusco ma è un bravo ragazzo._

 

_\- Il signor Bones è stato gentile. -_ assicura con un sorriso fissandolo senza osare sperare che le prenda la mano e la porti nella tenda, eppure ci pensa, e il richiamo di quel corpo le batte nella pelle impossibile da ignorare. -  _Ho saputo che siete capitano, ora. Immagino che dovrei farvi i miei omaggi, ma conoscete le mie paure. -_ aggiunge ricordando le cattive notizie.

 

-  _Credimi, avrei fatto volentieri a meno di essere capitano! Tanta fatica per far accettare Vane e poi… -_ scuote la testa passandosi la mano sulla testa rasata -  _il suo bando è stato un grande disastro, non solo per lui. Devo vedere Flint e Billy, devo appunto discutere con loro di alcuni problemi relativi alla Ranger… senti, cerca di evitare MacFinn, mandalo a una delle altre ragazze, ok? -_ si raccomanda avvicinandosi a lei per sussurrarle piano -  _Non è un affare per te, tende a non pagare usando anche la violenza… abbiamo già passato dei guai a causa sua al bordello._

 

_\- Vi ringrazio. -_ ha un tremito nel sentirlo così vicino, ma tiene lo sguardo basso -  _non voglio darvi disturbo o trattenervi oltre. Solo… potreste mettere una parola per me con il signor Bones? temo di non piacergli affatto._

 

_\- Che sciocchezza, è solo molto preso dal suo nuovo ruolo -_ risponde con un sorriso tranquillizzante -  _ma gli parlerò, anzi lo farò a prescindere. -_ ha una mezza intenzione di chiedergli di tenerla d’occhio, non vuole che vadano da lei quelli che non sarebbero adatti a quel fiorellino delicato. Sarà meglio che se ne prenda cura o dovrà vedersela con lui.

 

Madlene sorride restando a fissarlo sollevata. Il signor Bones non è mai venuto a trovarla, ne la volta prima ne questa, e dopo quel rimprovero temeva davvero di avere qualcosa che non gli andasse a genio, ma la sicurezza di quel volto autorevole la mette tranquilla.

-  _Vi ringrazio, capitano Gates. -_ dovrebbe andarsene e tornare verso la tenda, ma non riesce a decidersi a muoversi.

 

-  _E adegua i prezzi -_ le suggerisce mentre si gira per andare verso la sua meta -  _il servizio in spiaggia costa di più, il signor Noonan si prende una bella percentuale sia da noi che da voi. Stai attenta, bambina e se a cena sei libera vieni da me. -_ la saluta con un sorriso soddisfatto. Comincia a sentirsi quasi giovane con quella ragazzina, ha solo quel tarlo che gli fa quasi sospettare di stare approfittandone visto la sua giovane età.

 

-  _Non mancherò, capitano, vi ringrazio. -_ resta lì immobile a guardarlo allontanarsi, il passo pesante degli anni e di un corpo di scoglio, greve. Il vento di mare le muove i lembi del telo e le onde s’infrangono ritmiche sulla riva, fino a quando la voce di un uomo non la richiama alla tenda.

 

                                                          


	7. VI

 

 

La nuova casa della signora White non è affatto meglio della precedente: povera e malandata e per giunta in un quartiere non adatto alla vita di una donna sola, se mai a Nassau è esistito un quartiere adatto. Però deve ammettere che quel pezzettino di terra, per quanto modesto, è un piccolo angolo di paradiso, o lo diventerà quando Elizabeth terminerà di dissodarlo e coltivarlo.

James arriva in silenzio fino alla porta che si affaccia sul retro della casa.

-  _Posso aiutarvi? -_ chiede trovandola intenta nel lavoro, il vestito leggero di lino sporco di terra e la lunga treccia di capelli rossi che si muove al ritmo del suo lavoro.

 

La donna sussulta finendo in ginocchio nella terra sabbiosa dalla posizione accucciata in cui si trovava. Si gira e alla vista del Capitano Flint sorride sollevata. Si pulisce le mani sul grembiule, anche se ormai non avrebbe più senso visto lo stato del suo vestito: -  _Capitano, che piacere vedervi. -_ si alza in piedi invitandolo ad avvicinarsi -  _Mi perdoni, non sono propriamente presentabile. -_ si scusa cercando di minimizzare la sporcizia di cui è ricoperta arrossendo alla vista di quell’uomo sempre così composto e marziale.

 

-  _No, sono io che sono in torto: sono venuto senza preavviso e senza nemmeno bussare, ma la porta era aperta… -_ si scusa in improvviso imbarazzo -  _Permettete? -_ chiede accennando agli attrezzi da lavoro poggiati in un angolo.

 

-  _Prego. -_ acconsente abbassando lo sguardo -  _So che non è il massimo, ma conto di renderla un po’ più degna con un po’ di lavoro e con il tempo. -_ si avvicina a sua volta alla casa per prendere un cesto che porta vicino al pezzo di terra che stava preparando mostrandolo all’uomo: -  _È il mio tesoro più prezioso, sono semi che spero di riuscire a far germogliare e crescere qui, sono tutte piante officinali e qualche piccolo vezzo._

 

-  _Sono sicuro che renderete questo posto ammirevole, anzi non vedo l’ora di tornare per poterlo vedere. -_ le assicura voltandosi a guardarla, dal basso per una volta, con un sorriso. Accucciato a terra, guardarla fa un’impressione particolare, come se gli spigoli del volto aumentassero rendendolo più austero di quanto non sia. -  _Dovete fare attenzione però, signora White. -_ aggiunge in tono serio tornando al lavoro -  _Una donna sola potrebbe destare attenzioni non gradite, in questa zona soprattutto. E lo so che siete in grado di badare a voi stessa -_ previene la sua obiezione -  _Solo… state attenta._

 

Elisabeth blocca la risposta che le stava salendo spontanea restando a fissarlo perplessa. Si accuccia restando in equilibrio sulla punta dei piedi, i gomiti posati sulle ginocchia e le mani giunte -  _Sono consapevole che non sia una zona adeguata ad una donna sola ma avevo bisogno di questa terra per poter coltivare le piante per le mie medicine e di un laboratorio luminoso e arieggiato. So che non è un granché e che cade a pezzi: il cannucciato sarebbe da sostituire in alcuni punti, l’intonaco cade e il legno della veranda e del terrazzo andrebbe sostituito ma il tetto è buono, i pavimenti reggono e, soprattutto, è costato poco anche se ha prosciugato praticamente tutto quello che avevo. Pian piano, con il lavoro che spero arriverà, potrò permettermi delle migliorie, anche un cancello e delle sbarre alle finestre ma almeno qui la porta di casa si chiude. -_ osserva con un sorriso imbarazzato -  _Starò attenta, Capitano, vi do la mia parola._

 

James si volta verso la casa dando un’occhiata veloce e constatando la correttezza della diagnosi.

-  _Troverò qualcuno che vi dia una mano non appena torneremo. -_ le assicura. Con un paio di uomini potrebbero mettere a posto quella topaia in pochi giorni, anche solo lui, Gates e Billy Bones. A Billy può dirlo di lei, è un bravo ragazzo in fondo.

 

-  _Gliene sarei davvero grata. -_ sorride felice a quel pensiero, lei non saprebbe nemmeno da dove cominciare, in effetti, e nemmeno a chi rivolgersi. -  _Voi come state? -_ chiede girandosi a prendere un sacchettino di mussola dal cesto. Non hanno parlato di Miranda, non sa cosa dirgli e non sa come essergli d’aiuto.

 

-  _La nave sta facendo carenaggio -_ risponde senza smettere di fissare la terra secca che lavora paziente -  _alcune novità sono state… impreviste e potrebbero aver complicato la situazione, o forse no, difficile a dirsi. -_ ammette. Una parte di lui è felice di non avere Vane tra i piedi, anche se razionalmente si rende conto che un capitano del suo valore e della sua forza sarebbe stato utile. La ciurma della Ranger ha accettato Gates, ma per quanto reggerà quella situazione? Sono uomini abituati al braccio duro di Charles Vane e, per quanto stimi l’amico, Hal Gates non è certo la stessa cosa.

 

-  _Mi rendo conto di non sapere nulla per quanto riguarda il vostro… lavoro. Mi sono sempre chiesta come si riesca a fare carenaggio in un luogo simile, senza un cantiere, ma non è quello che intendevo con la mia domanda… -_ tentenna interrompendo la cernita dei semi -  _Come vi sentite?_

 

James si interrompe pulendo le mani l’un con l’altra: -  _Mi manca. -_ ammette fissando la terra che ne cade -  _Non… non credevo sarebbe potuto succedere di… è la prima volta che parto sapendo di non trovarla al ritorno. -_ ha evitato di pensarci fino a quel momento, e ora non sa perché sta rispondendo a quella domanda, avrebbe potuto andarsene, ma forse ha bisogno di poterne parlare.

 

Elisabeth si alza raddrizzando la schiena stirandola e posando una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo decide di abbandonare lì i suoi semi, per ora: -  _Venite, andiamo in casa, vi preparo una tazza di tè._

 

Il cuore di James ha un sobbalzo a quel contatto: non è abituato a lasciarsi toccare, nessuno lo fai mai tranne Miranda, a volte Gates. La maggior parte delle persone a Nassau, persone tra i suoi alleati, hanno paura di lui ed è bene che sia così. Quel gesto, privo di scopo che trascenda l’atto stesso, assume per lui la valenza di una intimità rara e inaspettata, una dimostrazione di fiducia e di familiarità. La sorpresa lo farebbe ritrarre, ma gli manca il tempo, Elisabeth è già verso la porta. Si rialza pulendo i pantaloni con le mani, sporche più degli abiti stessi. Di certo è stato un gesto gentile, dettato dalla compassione per la sua perdita, non ha motivo di leggere altre intenzioni nel cuore della donna, non ha motivo di essere scortese e andarsene. La segue sperando che un tè lo aiuti a scacciare quel dolore.

 

Non appena lo vede entrare lo invita al lavello da dove lei si sta allontanando: -  _Prego, per lavarsi le mani. Ho anche un pozzo! Si trova proprio a ridosso delle mura della città, e l’acqua è incredibilmente pulita. -_ riempie una teiera che ha comprato proprio quella mattina coi pochi soldi rimasti svuotando una caraffa di acqua purificata. -  _Mi dispiace… non è molto accogliente, lo so. -_ dice in imbarazzo portando la teiera al focolare che ravviva con un piccolo pezzo di legno e delle sterpaglie secche che ha recuperato dal giardino. -  _Quando sarete di ritorno potrò accogliervi in modo più dignitoso._

 

_\- Sono sicuro che sarà ottimo. -_ risponde cercando la giusta mediazione tra James e Flint nel sorriso mentre si asciuga le mani. -  _Siete molto gentile, è difficile trovare del tè accettabile. Sono felice che vi siate ambientata e se avrete bisogno di qualche aiuto per iniziare, la signorina Guthrie vi farà credito a mio nome._

 

_\- Capitano… cosa sa la signorina Guthrie? -_ chiede titubante preparando il tavolo per un tè dignitoso: una tovaglietta leggera e ricamata che si è portata da Londra, uno dei pochi segnali della sua vecchia vita, un vaso sbeccato, trovato in quella casa, con dei fiori raccolti in giardino tra i cespugli incolti e un tagliere con del pane di mais fresco di giornata. Vorrebbe potergli offrire il tè in tazze di porcellana ma deve accontentarsi di due bicchieri in peltro tutti storti che ha preso dal rigattiere come pagamento per avergli curato un callo. Li prepara sulla mensola vicino al lavello nascondendo la vergogna.

 

-  _Nulla che non la riguardi -_ le assicura osservando i fiori di campo -  _Sa che siete un medico e un’amica. Vi rispetterà per questo. -_ ha ripreso il controllo e si muove tranquillo.

 

-  _Bene… -_ prende la busta di carta che contiene il poco te che si è portata dietro e lo osserva cercando di rimanere concentrata su quel piccolo residuo di civilizzazione -  _Se volete… potete pensare che ci sarò io qui ad aspettarvi. -_ appena lo dice si sente avvampare e il respiro quasi le manca -  _Scusatemi… non voglio mancarvi di rispetto e nemmeno mancare di rispetto al ricordo della signora Barlow._

 

James rimane gelato per un momento fissando i motivi ricamati sulla tovaglia. Per un motivo che ancora non è sicuro di comprendere appieno, il nome di Miranda, il ricordo di lei, della sua assenza e del dolore di quella perdita lo feriscono, di colpo rinnovate. Ma non è soltanto questo: c’è una proposta nelle parole della donna, e l’ammissione della sua ambiguità in quello scusarsi. Per un istante si vergogna di aver dato adito a quei pensieri a così breve distanza dalla perdita di Miranda, ma è come il riflesso d’un abitudine e passa in un istante.

-  _Vi ringrazio, Elisabeth. -_ risponde tornando piano a respirare -  _Sono sicuro che a Miranda farebbero piacere le vostre parole. -_ è certo che sia così, Miranda avrebbe riso e gli avrebbe posato una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo da quell’imbarazzo. Come a Londra. Ma adesso esiste una paura diversa, che permane e continua a frenarlo.

 

In silenzio e senza osare guardarlo, Elisabeth va a prendere la teiera con l’acqua pronta e vi mette dentro la giusta dose di tè. Non riesce a capire perché ha dovuto dire una stupidaggine come quella, è solo che quell’uomo le mette disagio, non sa come comportarsi e, soprattutto, non sa cosa lo muova. E poi le mette paura.

-  _Manca anche a me, nonostante fossi con lei solo da poche settimane. Doveva cominciare a insegnarmi come poter sopravvivere qui a Nassau, dirmi chi fa i prezzi più onesti in base alle merci vendute, illustrarmi la flora del posto e come poter coltivare al meglio un buon orto e che tipo di accortezza avere con i miei semi… ora dovrò imparare da sola con l’esperienza. Ma le sarò sempre grata per avermi accolta e dato un riparo e un rifugio sicuro._

 

_\- Vorrei potervi aiutare -_ torna ad alzare il viso per guardarla -  _mi dispiace lasciarvi in questa situazione._

 

_\- Al contrario, mi avete aiutato molto. -_ porta al tavolo la teiera insieme alle due povere tazze -  _Senza di voi sarei ancora seduta a quel clavicordo senza sapere cosa fare._

 

_\- E io sarei morto dissanguato, forse possiamo considerarci pari. -_ propone con un sorriso.

 

Gli versa il tè rispondendo al sorriso e poi si siede a sua volta al tavolo: -  _Sì, voi non mi avete ucciso così come non l’ho fatto io. -_ aggiunge divertita prendendo la sua tazza: -  _Perdonate il servizio… è il meglio che posso avere, ora._

 

_\- È pulito e non taglia le mani -_ ribatte notando il modo in cui le si formano sottili rughe ai lati delle labbra quando sorride a quel modo -  _è il servizio migliore che avrò davanti per molto tempo, per non parlare della compagnia._

 

Elisabeth abbassa gli occhi arrossendo senza smettere di sorridere. Basta poco per farle dimenticare la paura di quell’uomo, basta che lasci intravedere il tenente della Marina di Sua Maestà per farla reagire come una ragazzina al suo primo ballo in società e questo la manda ancora più in confusione. -  _Siete molto gentile._

 

_\- Vi prego di credermi, mi fate sempre sentire un maleducato quando vi incontro, mi ricordate cosa sarebbe appropriato e mi trovo incapace di comportarmi come dovrei. Anche oggi sono entrato nella vostra casa senza pensare alla vostra reputazione._

 

_\- Mi dispiace di farvi sentire a disagio… ma sono felice che siate venuto, mi fa molto piacere. Non siete mancante in nulla e… e quasi non mi sembra di essere in questo posto inadeguato e imbarazzante, spoglio e povero: mi fate sentire come se non fossi sola._

 

_\- Non voleva essere una lamentela, anzi sono contento, sono contento di ricordare come dovrei essere e chi vive ancora sotto i panni del capitano Flint. -_ prende un sorso di tè riassaporando il sapore di casa.

 

-  _Vi piace? -_ chiede la donna osservando il modo con cui porta quella rozza tazza alle labbra, labbra troppo abituate alla posa dura ma quando si lascia andare al sorriso sembrano non aver fatto altro per tutta la vita.

 

-  _È ottimo, da tempo non ne bevevo così -_ risponde onestamente.

 

-  _Aspettate. -_ Elisabeth si alza e va verso il ripiano dal quale prende il sacchetto con il tè porgendolo poi all’uomo -  _Tenete, portatelo con voi._

 

-  _No, non posso accettare -_ risponde stupito fissandola -  _è prezioso, non ne troverete altro. E poi non sarebbe lo stesso senza la vostra compagnia._

 

_\- Serve più a voi che a me -_ dice senza abbassare la mano -  _vorrei darvi qualcosa che possa ricordarvi come dovreste essere… e che vi faccia pensare a me._

 

James arrossisce colto alla sprovvista: -  _Potremmo trovare un accordo -_ propone cercando di riprendersi e mascherare l’imbarazzo -  _Ne prenderò metà e l’altra metà me la conserverete voi perché il mare non lo rovini._

 

Elisabeth annuisce sorridendo voltandosi per effettuare l’operazione di smezzamento. Quando torna a porgere il sacchettino al capitano lo fa con il cuore che cerca di salirle in gola vedendolo in piedi, alto e imponente: -  _Per voi, James._

 

_\- Vi ringrazio. -_ prende il sacchettino riponendolo con cura nella tasca interna della giacca -  _Adesso devo lasciarvi, non posso assentarmi dalla spiaggia a lungo: il quartiermastro è nuovo, non è bene che resti troppo solo con il carenaggio in corso._

 

_\- Sentitevi libero di venire a trovarmi ogni volta che vorrete e forse… domani potrei venire alla spiaggia… per controllare le vostre medicazioni. -_ si propone ingoiando l’imbarazzo con un sorriso.

 

-  _No -_ la voce è forse più brusca di quanto avrebbe voluto -  _è meglio che non veniate, non vorrei che la ciurma facesse domande. -_ aggiunge con voce più dolce.

 

-  _Sono un medico -_ gli ricorda con voce addolcita e morbida -  _il vostro medico, potrei dover avere alcuni di loro come pazienti in futuro._

 

_\- In futuro. -_ conferma -  _Per ora regalatemi la serenità di sapervi lontana da questo problema, vi prego._

 

_\- Come volete. -_ acconsente infine solo leggermente perplessa -  _Ma… vale solo con la vostra ciurma?_

 

James chiude gli occhi con un sospiro rendendosi conto di non poterla tenere lontana dall’intera Nassau e da tutti i suoi abitanti: -  _Cercate solo di essere discreta, vi prego, e usate il mio nome con attenzione: può esservi favorevole, ma può rivelarsi un pericolo._

 

_\- Sarò accorta, vi dò la mia parola, ma se voglio sopravvivere devo poter esercitare la mia professione di medico, non ho altro da poter offrire. Non farò il vostro nome e nemmeno quello di Miranda._

 

_\- Tutti facciamo quello che dobbiamo per sopravvivere, signora White. -_ risponde serio mentre le prende la mano per portarla alle labbra con un inchino leggero e composto, gesto antico, rinchiuso nella sua mente e venuto alla luce ora per qualche motivo. -  _Vi auguro una buona giornata. -_ aggiunge prima di uscire, di nuovo con quella fretta che lo prende quando sa di dover andare.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Note:** _

_Ogni espressione artistica è opera di Astral_Tati e di sua proprietà._


	8. VII

 

 

È tutta colpa sua.

Hanno quasi perso l’albero della nave, Randall ha perso una gamba e Morley è morto e tutto questo solo perché lui si è lasciato convincere dalla bella parlantina di Flint e dai suoi occhi decisi. Non avrebbero dovuto scegliere quella spiaggia per il carenaggio, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare De Groot e contrastare la pazzia del capitano così Morley sarebbe ancora vivo. Morley, che strano che sia morto proprio lui mentre era da solo con Flint. È tutta colpa sua. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, dopo quello che ha fatto a Singleton, già allora non avrebbe dovuto reggere il suo gioco. Ha il suo bel dire Gates che ha fatto bene a mentire sulla pagina trovata addosso a Singleton, per lui Flint fa sempre la cosa giusta anche quando si libera degli avversari in modo così meschino. Come fa a difenderlo sempre? Poi c’è la storia della signora Barlow che gli ha raccontato Morley e aveva ragione, ha chiesto a Gates e gli ha risposto la stessa cosa “c’è solo un ricco bastardo in meno, non farti troppe domande”. Si come no. E quella donna che si dice sia arrivata in città insieme a Gates e che, a quanto pare, il capitano va a trovare? È forse la Barlow? Se non è la Barlow chi è? Gates dice che è solo un medico, ma ora può fidarsi ancora di lui? E la ragazzina della tenda? Non ha mai visto il suo amico interessarsi ad una femmina e lo fa per una ragazzina?

Billy si volta appena distogliendo il suo sguardo dal mare cercando il capitano. Lo sta osservando anche lui. Chi sarà il prossimo a finire come Singleton o Morley? Sarà lui? Per questo Gates gli dice di non fare troppe domande. Flint gli mette paura, aveva ragione Morley, a Flint interessa solo di Flint e dei suoi scopi e passerebbe sopra a chiunque per raggiungere i suoi fini, anche sopra ad una intera ciurma anzi, due ciurme. Sarà meglio che faccia più attenzione ma deve darsi una svegliata, non permetterà più che i suoi uomini rischino la vita per una follia di quell’uomo. Torna a fissare il mare, di nuovo calmo.

Lui vede tutto, lui ascolta tutto ma lascia passare ogni cosa, si prepara solo a gonfiarsi per il momento giusto. Anche lui deve fare così: sii calmo Billy, ascolta, guarda e al momento giusto…

 

La schiena del signor Bones sembra un albero antico, per quanta parte di cielo nasconde. Madlene ha attraversato l’accampamento cercandolo, ma adesso che è lì non sa se proseguire o tornare indietro. Gli occhi degli uomini hanno seguito i suoi passi sulla sabbia, il vociare s’interrompeva per riprendere un momento dopo, a volte cambiato di tono, a volte indifferente a ciò che avrebbe ascoltato. Per strano che le possa sembrare, ha imparato che la morte del signor Morley non è stato un avvenimento degno di nota e di parola, tranne che per il povero signor Bones. Gli altri continuano a raccontarsi storie sulla severità del signor Bones, sulla signorina Guthrie, arrivata alla spiaggia a seguito del loro capitano. L’ha vista, la signorina Guthrie, da lontano: bellissima donna, fiera, bianca come un giglio e i capelli d’oro, cavalcava come una regina. Le sono tornate alla mente le storie su di lei e su Max sentite al bordello e ha iniziato a capire meglio. Si chiede se anche quella signora Barlow, o White, che dicono sia medico come un uomo, abbia lo stesso portamento da amazzone. In che terra incredibile è finita! Donne che vivono come uomini e lei stessa lì, in piedi, sporca di sale e sabbia, con un telo solo a coprirle il corpo e uno stuolo di uomini a guardarla. Ma deve ricordare anche il signor Morley: un momento toccava la sua pelle, nuda, viva, un momento dopo lo accoglieva la terra. Un brivido le corre lungo la schiena pensando al capitano Gates, a quello che lo aspetta in mare e a quante siano le possibilità di non vederlo tornare. Lui tiene al signor Bones, ha visto come gli parlava, e se pure lei non ha verso di lui il debito di un’obbedienza figliare, come qualcuno della ciurma ha iniziato a pensare, non di meno è in debito. Prende fiato superando la paura e con molti buoni propositi nella mente, primo tra tutti ciò che si è ripromessa dopo quanto successo al signor Morley: dare a ognuno di quegli uomini maggior valore perché, non sono il signor Gates, ma tutti loro sono umani e meritano che almeno lei li veda come tali.

-  _Buonasera, signor Bones -_ saluta avvicinandosi al ragazzo seduto sulla botte in contemplazione del mare.

 

-  _Cosa? -_ Billy si volta a fissare la puttana, quella giovane dalla pelle scura, quella di Gates. È decisamente fuori contesto in quella spiaggia, in quella tenda e a Nassau in generale ma può anche capire perché Gates gli abbia detto di tenerla d’occhio. -  _Ehm… sì, è tutto ok? Hai avuto dei problemi da qualche idiota? -_ si raddrizza posando le mani sulle gambe, è arrivato il momento di riprendere il suo lavoro, per i pensieri potrà aspettare nei momenti di riposo, ora hanno una nave da finire di preparare.

 

-  _Per nulla -_ risponde con un sorriso cercando di non apparire turbata dal tono brusco -  _i signori sono sempre corretti e vi prego, anzi di ringraziarli se ne avrete occasione. Volevo solo porgervi le mie condoglianze, signore, per quanto successo al signor Morley. Era un brav’uomo. -_ adesso che lo vede da vicino non le fa più paura, ma gli occhi tristi e il volto infantile di quel gigante le stringono il cuore in una morsa di tenerezza.

 

Billy la fissa con sconcerto, si chiede se sia seria. Di sicuro è quanto meno ridicola nel suo contegno che stona con qualsiasi cosa lì su quell’isola. Di sicuro in una puttana è fuori luogo, ecco perché i suoi uomini dicono che li mette a disagio.

-  _Certo… grazie… credo. -_ è così strana ma il suo viso da bambina è ancora privo della malizia delle sue colleghe, è naturale che abbia intenerito Gates, lui ha un debole per i cuccioli.

 

-  _Mi rendo conto dei vostri doveri e gli impegni… -_ inizia con un leggero rossore che le impedisce di guardarlo in volto. -  _ma forse, se posso permettermi, vi farebbe bene liberare la mente per un poco e ci tenevo a farvi sapere che per me sarebbe un piacere avervi ospite. -_ si vergogna terribilmente a insinuare che il signor Bones non abbia soldi per pagare o non voglia spenderli, si vergogna in generale ad accennare ai soldi. Come se non sapesse che il problema non è affatto il prezzo, ma la merce! Di certo un ragazzo come il signor Bones avrà di meglio tra cui scegliere, magari la signorina Guthrie stessa, perché no, di certo donne di altra levatura ed esperienza.

 

-  _Ehm… -_ non può certo negare che l’offerta non lo stuzzichi, ha degli occhi bellissimi e un corpo fresco e morbido, e a lui piace toccare qualcosa di morbido, ma è così… minuta, lui da seduto praticamente la può guardare dritta negli occhi.  -  _Grazie per l’offerta ma mi sono anche riposato fin troppo, la nave sistemata…_

 

_\- Ma certo, mi rendo conto, non era mia intenzione distogliervi dal dovere -_ si affretta a scusarsi arrossendo sempre di più. -  _Vi prego di perdonarmi e di accettare le mie scuse._

 

_\- No no… non è che non sia interessato solo… ora non è il momento giusto. -_ la ferma allungando una mano verso di lei cercando di essere meno duro nella sua risposta. -  _Mi piacerebbe ma… casomai dopo. -_ bofonchia chiedendosi perché mai l’ha detto! Non ha tempo per una scopata e poi non sa come fare con lei, e non solo materialmente: non sa esattamente cosa potrebbe pensare Gates, non sa assolutamente cosa pensa al riguardo Gates, non ha fatto domande e lui non ha ritenuto doveroso dirgli nulla tranne di tenerla d’occhio e di tenere lontano da lei quelli più violenti.

 

_\- Io… -_ Madlene cerca di mettere insieme una risposta ma fatica anche solo a respirare. Non è sicura del perché, ma il battito le è aumentato oltre misura: - _Quando vorrete, signor Bones, sapete dove trovarmi -_ riesce a mettere insieme dopo un momento, calmandosi, anche se non ritrova il sorriso ne ottiene di riuscire a guardarlo in volto.

 

Billy la osserva ancora un momento prima di alzarsi in piedi sovrastandola. Le fa un cenno e si allontana pensieroso. Dovrà trovare il modo di parlarne con il suo amico e davvero non riesce a capire cosa ci faccia quella ragazzina in un bordello.

 

Madlene resta ferma nella sabbia, gli occhi a terra, mortificata. Una goccia cade ai suoi piedi dopo averle rigato il viso. Si deve calmare e farlo in fretta perché una puttana che piange non fa buoni affari, come dice Idelle. Prende un respiro profondo e recupera dalla memoria un pensiero buono su quello che verrà, pensa al sole dell’indomani, al rumore del mare nella notte e a quando starà al sole sul bagnasciuga. Quando ha ripreso il controllo e il sorriso, alza di nuovo il volto e torna al suo lavoro, contenta che preveda un corpo caldo a cui stringersi.

 

-0-

 

Appoggiata allo stipite della porta finestra, Eleanor osserva con sguardo fosco tutto il suo mondo che sta crollando, le si sta sgretolando il suo esile castello di carta, è come se avesse scritto sulla sabbia poco prima dell’alta marea. Come se non bastasse quello che sta succedendo fuori, alle sue spalle c’è un uomo mezzo morto sul divano e un prigioniero con la lingua sciolta! Certo, dopo quello che è successo non può certo lamentarsene, se lei avesse fatto meglio il proprio dovere, l’Andromaca non sarebbe salpata con tutti i suoi cannoni a bordo e Flint non sarebbe dovuto partire di corsa al suo inseguimento. Per cui ora, il minimo che può fare, e aggiustare quella situazione, ecco perché ha fatto chiamare il medico, quella signora White, così elegante e compunta, una vera dama. La odia. La odia almeno quanto odia la marmaglia che popola quel posto e che ora la addita come fosse lei il mostro. Con un occhio controlla i movimenti della signora White, mentre ascolta attenta i deliri del capitano Lilywhite che non fa che peggiorare la situazione già compromessa dalla sceneggiata di suo padre. In che situazione l’ha messa! Tutto, sta distruggendo tutto quello che ha creato con tanta fatica, con tanti sacrifici! Come ha potuto fidarsi di nuovo di lui, credere che potesse essere innocuo. Solo da morto sarà innocuo, quell’uomo.

-  _Dunque? Sopravviverà? -_ chiede per distrarsi da quei pensieri.

 

-  _Ha perso molto sangue -_ risponde Elisabeth, in ginocchio davanti al divano. Ha dovuto tagliare via ancora un pezzo di gamba, l’osso era stato reciso a metà, più che altro spezzato. Per un attimo ha temuto di svenire: le reazioni di un corpo vivo non sono come quelle di un cadavere su cui si è allenata anni addietro, ma può ritenersi soddisfatta. Ha evitato probabilmente la morte di quell’uomo e se dovesse succedere almeno non sarebbe per colpa sua. Sta ancora operando sui tessuti molli affinché il moncone sia poi adeguato ad eventuali protesi. Certo lavorare su un divano, in quella stanza, con quella donna sgarbata e quell’altro che non le toglie gli occhi di dosso non è facile, almeno si è zittito, finalmente.

 

John si è zittito certo, dopo che quella donna medico l’ha minacciato di tagliargli la lingua con un coltello in mano dall’aria molto affilata. Non ha capito bene, ma a quanto pare quella rossa ha qualcosa a che fare con Flint e più scopre meglio è, anche se forse è più facile far parlare poi la bionda che quello zuccherino rosso. Di sicuro la Guthrie non la sopporta.

 

_\- E quindi? -_ chiede la Guthrie fissando la schiena minuta e la morbida chioma rossa, così elegante nella sua trasandatezza -  _Ho visto uomini perdere litri di sangue sul mio pavimento e rimettersi in piedi dopo una buona dormita._

 

_\- Ne sono certa, signorina Guthrie -_ risponde Elisabeth nascondendo un sorrisino. -  _ma vede, in caso di amputazione di un arto, come in questo caso, si recidono arterie, in circolo potrebbero entrare bolle d’aria, schegge di ossa, e il più delle volte chi subisce un’amputazione ha il 70% di possibilità di morire ancora prima che abbia il tempo di finire di sanguinare, se non si arresta l’emorragia. Quello che sto facendo diminuisce la percentuale di decesso fino al 50%, se il paziente non ha altre patologie preesistenti, se supera le prime ore dopo l’intervento il rischio si abbassa fino al 40%, dopo la prima notte al 20%. Ora, converrà che è ancora presto prevedere l’esatto futuro del signor Randall, di sicuro non potrà alzarsi da questo bel divano da solo sulle proprie gambe appena si sveglierà. -_ conclude soddisfatta della propria analisi senza smettere di lavorare sul suo paziente.

 

-  _Concordo che sia materia vostra e affari vostri rispondere al capitano Flint se farete morire il suo cuoco sul mio divano. -_ ribatte gelida notando il sorriso fastidioso del signor Silver.

 

-  _Veramente il cuoco sarei io! -_ specifica John alzando un dito per puntualizzare -  _Al massimo Randall è il mio aiutante._

 

_\- Non lascerò morire il cuoco del Capitano, non temete. -_ ribatte senza lasciarsi impressionare dal tono supponente e fastidioso di quella donna -  _In un paio di giorni sarà in grado di togliervi il disturbo._

 

_\- Hey! Sono io il cuoco! -_ protesta infastidito. Possibile che non lo sentano? Forse è diventato invisibile…

 

-  _Certo, ha ragione signor… -_ Elisabeth si gira a fissarlo discreta. Ovviamente, la Guthrie non ha ritenuto necessario fare le presentazioni.

 

-  _John Silver, signora…_

 

_\- White. -_ risponde tornando a finire il suo lavoro pulendosi le mani in acqua ormai sporca per poter bendare il moncone. -  _Potrei chiedervi una mano, signor Silver? Dovreste tenermi sollevata la gamba in modo che possa passare le bende._

 

_\- Lo farei molto volentieri, signora White, se solo la signorina Guthrie mi togliesse queste manette. -_ dice mostrando il polso destro ammanettato al divano che lo costringe a non potersi allontanare nemmeno di un metro da dove si trova,nemmeno per raggiungere l’altro lato del mobile.

 

-  _Ve la sollevo io. -_ Eleanor si avvicina decisa al divano -  _Fatemi vedere._

 

Elisabeth le sorride gentile mentre le mostra dove afferrarla e quanto sollevarla mentre posa una pezza medicata con tinture antibatteriche sul moncone cominciando a passare le bende per fare una fasciatura stretta ma confortevole. Non le fa impressione il modo in cui quella donna la guarda anche se non ne capisce tutto il livore che vi legge. Forse ha qualche interesse per il capitano e pensa che lei sia una minaccia.

-  _Vi ringrazio, signorina Guthrie. -_ da fuori il vociare della folla si fa sempre più alto e in un certo qual modo minaccioso. Non ha ben capito cosa stia succedendo, ma a quanto pare le cose non si stanno mettendo bene per lei e di conseguenza nemmeno per il capitano. Non sa quanto preoccuparsi di questo, spera di non doverlo fare… inoltre, stando a quanto sentito dire, la Walrus è dovuta salpare di tutta fretta all’inseguimento di un’altra nave, quindi James non è più a Nassau e la cosa la fa sentire strana.

 

-  _Purché finiate il vostro lavoro. -_ ribatte sorreggendo il moncherino di quel poveretto. Deve sperare che il suo piano funzioni o saranno problemi reali, sta prendendo tempo solo per affinare l’idea e mettere insieme i pensieri, ma non potrà esitare ancora a lungo.

 

-  _Ecco fatto. -_ Elisabeth fissa la fasciatura facendole posare la gamba. -  _Se permettete, tornerò a controllarlo stasera, in ogni caso vi lascio dell’estratto di oppio dovesse svegliarsi in preda ai dolori, poche gocce in un po’ d’acqua e non vi darà troppo fastidio. -_ comincia a riporre i suoi attrezzi, ripulendoli, nella sua sacca. Raggruppa ciò che è meglio buttare e in poco ha riordinato la zona intorno al divano che però rimane sporco di sangue, compreso il suo grembiule che si toglie e ripone nella sacca.  

 

-  _Molto bene -_ Eleanor si allontana e va alla scrivania a prenderne un borsello di cuoio da cui fa cadere venti reali. -  _Per il disturbo. -_ dice porgendoli alla donna -  _Spero che bastino. -_ la osserva con attenzione e ne nota i segni dell’età, ma pure la bellezza naturale e composta dei tratti e la generosità delle forme. Chissà come è diventata medico e chissà se quello che le ha detto Flint è vero: un’amica, ha detto, ma chissà cos’è per un uomo così l’amicizia.

 

-  _Certamente, vi ringrazio. -_ risponde prendendo il denaro con un sospiro di sollievo intimo, quei soldi le assicureranno un po’ di cibo e nuove bende da poter comprare. -  _Mi dispiace per il vostro divano… signor Silver, è stato un piacere. -_ saluta cortesemente quel giovane troppo ciarliero ma dallo sguardo franco e aperto. Non sa perché sia lì ammanettato su richiesta di James ma francamente non è affar suo.

 

-  _Signora White, il piacere è mio. Spero di non dover mai aver bisogno dei vostri servigi ma di rivederla presto. -_ risponde galante e fin troppo ammiccante e al sorriso di simpatia della donna risponde a sua volta con compiacimento. Non ha idea di chi sia e cosa ci faccia una come lei lì in quella fogna abitata da furfanti ma può ben capire se Flint ha interessi nei suoi confronti: elegante, di carattere, belle tette, una bocca che vorrebbe tanto poter assaggiare e capelli che vorrebbe tanto accarezzare. Interessante esemplare femminile, di una femminilità talmente spontanea e naturale, così diversa da quella sfrontata, consapevole e altezzosa della Guthrie.

La fissa fino a quando lascia la stanza sbirciando il contegno di sfida della bionda.

-  _Strano una donna medico ma sa il fatto suo, a quanto pare. Di sicuro è interessante._

 

Eleanor gli lancia uno sguardo di fuoco, troppo presa da altri pensieri per occuparsi di rispondere a quella mosca impertinente. Ha ragione, la signora White è interessante, anche troppo interessante.

Dei colpi secchi alla porta la distolgono di nuovo dai suoi pensieri.

 

_\- I capitani sono arrivati._

 

* * *

 

**Note:**

_Ogni espressione artistica è opera di Astral_Tati e di sua proprietà._

 

 

 


	9. VIII

 

Charles si è appena seduto sulla sedia di vimini. Non è dell’umore di sopportare le stronzate di quegli animali della ciurma e Jack non avrebbe apprezzato se avesse spappolato le loro teste contro ai muri del bordello. Deve riflettere.

 

_\- Vi porto per lavarvi, signore._

 

Una voce di ragazza segue a due colpi timidi sui vetri della porta e dopo un attimo entra una giovane mulatta vestita di bianco, con un secchio d’acqua in una mano e dei teli sul braccio.

 

_\- Mi scusi il disturbo, signore. Il signor Rackam ha chiesto di aiutarla a pulire le ferite, se permette. -_ Madlene mente, nessuno le ha chiesto un bel nulla ma ha pensato potesse essere una scusa credibile per avvicinarsi al capitano Vane. Conosce la sua ciurma, fin troppo bene, ma il capitano no, non è mai venuto da lei nonostante sia un frequentatore assiduo del bordello. La incuriosisce perché, tra tutti gli uomini della Ranger, è l’unico a non farle ribrezzo e vorrebbe capire il perché. Dicono che ora abbia preso il controllo dell’attività del defunto signor Noonan e, dicono, la sua stessa morte sia stata parte della contrattazione. In generale tutti sanno che Charles Vane è una bestia iraconda, mortale e fuori controllo, eppure non c’è una sola sua collega che si lamenti di lui, anzi. La verità è che fanno a gara per adescarlo appena passa la porta.

 

Charles la fissa in silenzio continuando a fumare, ma la ragazzina, dopo un momento di esitazione deve prenderlo come un assenso perché si avvicina e posa il secchio davanti alla sua sedia, le mani composte in grembo, in attesa.

 

_\- Dovreste togliervi la maglia, signore. -_ osserva dopo un momento perplessa. Quell’uomo la fissa, ma il suo sguardo non ha nulla di profondo o penetrante, sono solo due fessure chiare, non molto lucide, forse per via del tabacco. Può capire che venga considerato un bell’uomo, ma tutta l’agitazione che provoca in Idelle, non la capisce. Il signor Bones è molto più alto, più muscoloso, e ha uno sguardo molto più dolce.

 

Charles la squadra dalla testa ai piedi prima di sfilarsi paziente la maglia. Non avrà ancora diciotto anni, è ben nutrita e deve essere stata alla spiaggia da poco perché ha la pelle scura di sole. forse è vero che Jack l’ha mandata per lavarlo, sarebbe da Jack, o forse no, è arrivata troppo in fretta. Questo la rende interessante. Questo e quei modi composti da gran signora. Non deve essere al bordello da molto, magari qualcuno la cerca, magari qualcuno pagherebbe per riaverla.

 

Nuovi colpi al vetro della porta interrompono i suoi pensieri con altrettanta discrezione.

-  _Mi manda il signor Rackam._

 

_\- Avanti -_ sbuffa rassegnato lanciando uno sguardo divertito e complice all’espressione imbarazzata della ragazzina.

 

Elisabeth entra portando la sua sacca. Appena uscita dalla locanda della Guthrie ha subito trovato qualcuno che ha richiesto i suoi servigi al bordello. Un po’ la imbarazza essere lì, teme quel posto, forse a causa di tutte quelle storie sul fatto di essere una donna da sola a Nassau o perché quelle poverette vivono solo in un’illusione di libertà, schiave del piacere anche loro. Chissà quante di loro piangono raggomitolate in un angolo non appena l’ultimo cliente lascia la loro pelle e il loro corpo. Si sente quasi soffocare lì dentro, è come se si sentisse in gabbia, oppure è solo il fumo del sigaro che appesta la stanza. All’interno c’è una ragazza giovanissima di fronte ad un uomo a petto nudo, quello deve essere il capitano Vane, uno dei nuovi proprietari, a quanto si dice.

 

Madlene si rialza dal secchio strizzando una pezza _._

_\- Buongiorno, signora. Stavo per sciacquare il signor Vane, col vostro permesso. -_ tiene gli occhi bassi, come si conviene nel parlare a una donna più grande, di rispetto e che non si conosce.

 

-  _Prego, continuate pure. -_ si guarda intorno adocchiando il tavolo e dirigendosi verso di esso -  _Io intanto preparo il necessario. Poi, cortesemente, mi servirebbe una bacinella di acqua pulita._

 

_\- Cosa sareste voi? Il medico? -_ chiede Charles guardando scettico la nuova arrivata mentre la ragazzina gli passa la pezza umida dietro al collo e sulle spalle, sollevandogli attenta i lunghi capelli scuri.

 

Madlene è sicura di conoscere la voce di quella donna, ma non riesce a ricordare perché e cerca di sbirciarne la figura con discrezione.

 

-  _Avete qualcosa contro un medico donna, signore? Sappiamo mettere i punti in modo molto più preciso. -_ Elisabeth lo schernisce, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo, mascherando un brivido di rabbia e paura dietro l’ironia. Il tono di quell’uomo non le è piaciuto: riesce a cogliere una nota di sopraffazione dietro il suono profondo, vibrante, che mette soggezione. Una voce come quella può certo piegare la volontà di una giovane come quella mulatta tessendole addosso e dentro il terrore per la violenza a seguito della disobbedienza.

 

_\- Per me, se una donna può aprirmi un buco in pancia, una donna può ricucirmelo. -_ ribatte Charles alzando un braccio per lasciarsi pulire il fianco. Gli piace quel trattamento, e gli piacciono le mani di quella bambina. Se tornerà vivo da quello che ha deciso di fare dovrà approfondire la questione.

 

-  _Molto bene. -_ finisce di posizionare bende e boccettine sul tavolo girandosi infine verso i due in attesa di poter cominciare il suo lavoro, mani congiunte morbidamente davanti al ventre. Ecco, quello si che ha più l’aspetto del pirata: sporco, trasandato, disordinato, sfacciato, completamente diverso da James. Forse prima di iniziare quell’operazione di pulitura la pezza della ragazzina doveva essere stata bianca, ora non sa nemmeno più cosa voglia dire avendo raccolto solo una minima parte del lordume. Dio santo, quanti anni avrà quella ragazzina? Ha ancora il volto da bambina… è disgustoso che sia lì in quel posto, chissà come ci è arrivata, l’avranno rapita o peggio, venduta. Cerca di non far trasparire il giudizio dal suo volto senza però distoglierlo.

 

Charles ha preso a osservarla incuriosito. Quanto contegno in una donna medico. È bella, la pelle bianca come hanno in poche e i capelli rossi come il fuoco, e seni grandi che scappano dal corpetto, peccato si veda il suo sentirsi superiore, si sente l’odore del giudizio e della morale. Quando la ragazzina torna con la pezza sciacquata a lavargli il petto, le allunga una mano ai glutei giovani, solo per osservare divertito la reazione della signora White che non tarda ad arrivare.

 

Elisabeth stringe le mani trattenendo il respiro, indignata dal trattamento subito dalla ragazzina, le guance appena chiazzate del rosso del disdegno.

 

_\- Più tardi, signore, c’è il medico ora. -_ protesta Madlene senza distogliersi dal proprio lavoro, che termina con meticolosa attenzione prima di allontanarsi dalla presa, decisa ma morbida e recuperare il secchio di acqua sporca.  _\- Ve ne porto subito di pulita. -_ assicura alla donna fermandosi a guardarla. Il ricordo le torna alla mente in un istante e per un momento teme che l’altra l’abbia riconosciuta a sua volta, ma non sembra essere così. Si affretta a uscire e a cercare Idelle per lasciare a lei il compito assegnatole.

 

-  _Posso chiedere di avvicinarvi al tavolo e alla finestra con la sedia? La stanza è un po’ cupa, signore, ho bisogno di più luce. -_ gli dice quando la ragazzina è uscita dalla stanza. Per un attimo ha avuto come la sensazione di conoscerla ma forse è solo un’impressione.

 

Charles obbedisce senza perdere il sorriso leggero di scherno che gli è comparso nel momento in cui ha ottenuto di farla arrossire di rabbia. Le donne sono sempre più belle quando sanno arrabbiarsi.

 

Elisabeth inizia a esplorare i vari tagli, le echimosi e le abrasioni presenti su praticamente tutto il corpo dell’uomo. Quando un’altra ragazza le porta la bacinella di acqua pulita comincia subito a medicarlo partendo da un profondo squarcio sulla spalla. Quell’uomo non deve far altro che prendersi a pugni da diversi giorni ma constata sollevata che non sembra avere costole rotte, forse ha un osso orbitale incrinato ma il naso si che è rotto.

-  _Potrei rimettervi a posto il naso, signore, ma sarà doloroso. Mi permette?_

 

_\- Un medico non chiede il permesso e io non sono un signore. -_ ribatte mentre l’erezione nei pantaloni lo avverte senza possibilità di equivoci sulle intenzioni del suo corpo, risvegliato dal profumo della donna e dal tocco delle sue dita curate e morbide.

 

-  _Forse perché siete abituato a macellai che si spacciano per medici, signore. -_ insiste a mantenere quel distacco garbato cercando di ignorare il corpo che sta toccando. Ha molte cicatrici, non è certo un uomo che si tira indietro in uno scontro, anzi probabilmente ne va fin troppo alla ricerca.

 

_\- Di certo non ho mai avuto medico più attraente, signora. -_ ribatte marcando con ironia quell’appellativo così pomposo.

 

Forse, normalmente, sarebbe più delicata nel risistemare un naso rotto ma in quel momento non ha molta voglia di essere delicata, così, dopo aver tastato la parte per bene e individuato la direzione della frattura, posiziona le dita ai lati e interviene con un gesto deciso e sicuro.

 

Quella cosa fa sempre un male del diavolo. Charles stringe i pugni conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi delle mani e si morde la lingua fin quasi a sentire il sapore del sangue, ma non emette un suono e non si muove di un millimetro.

_\- Adesso vi piace di più, il mio naso? -_ chiede invece dopo un momento, divertendosi a stuzzicarla.

 

-  _Speravo sarebbe migliorato almeno un po’. -_ risponde con voce tranquilla e sorridendogli in modo ironico, ma solo per un momento. -  _Alcuni tagli avranno bisogno di punti, non vi propongo dell’oppio per il dolore, i vostri occhi mi dicono che ne fate già largamente uso per cui non vi sarebbe di nessun aiuto, ma se volete ho una tintura che anestetizzerà le zone interessate. -_ si sente un po’ in colpa a non aver messo la giusta delicatezza, non deve essere stato piacevole, e visto la condizione del suo corpo, deve anche avere parecchi dolori un po’ ovunque.

 

_\- Non serve tintura -_ ribatte  _\- e non guardatemi a quel modo. -_ risponde serio e in tono più duro.

 

-  _Mi scusi? -_ chiede fermandosi a fissarlo interdetta.

 

_\- Mi compatite, anche voi. -_ risponde severo alzandosi dalla sedia per sovrastarla. Non tollera chi prova pena per lui, come fosse un uomo debole, un uomo finito.

 

-  _Mi dispiace deludervi ma il compatimento nei vostri confronti non è proprio nei miei pensieri. -_ ribatte alzando il mento, senza la minima intenzione di lasciarsi vedere intimorita da quell’atteggiamento minaccioso, anche se si sente tremare le ginocchia.

 

Quella donna lo irrita, lo irrita e lo eccita allo stesso tempo. Le prende di colpo la nuca tirandola a sé per premere le labbra sulle proprie. Il corpo minuto, leggero, è facile da muovere e bloccare e in un istante è sollevata sul tavolo. Ha un sapore buono, fresco, come aveva immaginato.

 

Elisabeth per un attimo è colta da sorpresa ma dura il tempo che le ci vuole per sentirsi indignata e la rabbia sovrasta la paura così cerca di allontanarlo puntando le mani contro il suo petto e agitando le gambe nel tentativo di respingerlo. La presa si allenta e l’uomo si stacca, tenendole però le spalle, ma è il suo sguardo che la immobilizza al tavolo al quale resta appoggiata, se provasse ad allontanarsene le gambe non la reggerebbero. È senza fiato, non sa se per la rabbia o la paura.

 

Questa volta fa più piano, la prende di nuovo ma senza forzarla. La signora ha fegato e sa difendersi, questo lo rispetta, ma non ha voglia di un no come risposta, non si sente in vena di accettarlo.

 

Ora non c’è violenza in quell’approccio e Elisabeth è di nuovo colta di sorpresa ma è la confusione adesso a rallentare la sua reazione. Non la schiaccia più contro il suo corpo, contro le proprie labbra e si, sa baciare, per questo ci mette troppo tempo a rifiutarlo cercando di allontanarlo di nuovo. Ma questa volta Vane non la lascia fare. Gentile ma inamovibile la tiene bloccata a quel tavolo baciandole il collo sottile e rubandole un polso le porta la mano al proprio cavallo.

_\- Andiamo, lo so che lo vuoi…_

 

No, non di nuovo, non accetterà mai più quel tipo di trattamento, di certo non da parte di un uomo che puzza come una fogna! Chiude la mano, che le costringe sul suo cavallo, a pugno spingendolo via con quella che resta libera.

_\- Come osate! Io non sono una delle vostre puttane! -_ gli urla contro mentre quello si allontana piegato in due senza più ansimare di lussuria ma di dolore. Senza attendere oltre, si gira a recuperare velocemente le sue cose rimettendole nella sacca, sono troppo preziose per lasciarle lì e basta. -  _Siete una bestia!_

 

Ha le mani forti, quella stronza. Forti e con le unghie maledettamente lunghe.

Si butta a sedere senza riuscire a rimettersi dritto.

_\- Io sarei la bestia?! Mi hai staccato le palle! -_ protesta _\- Che problema hai?_

 

Elisabeth non si ferma ma sbirciando l’uomo nota alcune ferite che hanno ricominciato a sanguinare.

-  _Cosa pensate, che tutte le donne siano puttane? Chi vi credete d’essere? -_ ha ancora la voce tremante e resa acuta dal terrore ma il medico che è in lei pretende di venire fuori. -  _Vi lascio delle pezze pulite e del disinfettante, usatelo sulle ferite._

Le tremano le mani quando se le passa sulle guance per scacciare le lacrime che le hanno rigate, e le gambe sono molli e pesanti e se non se ne va da lì rischia di crollare.

-  _Fatevi un bagno, puzzate, e la sporcizia non aiuta a guarire. -_ afferra la sua sacca e si gira cercando un passaggio, che non implichi l’approssimarsi all’uomo, per uscire da quella stanza.

 

_\- Perché, mi sbaglio? -_ chiede calmo guardandola già sulla porta.  _\- A quanto ne so esistono due tipi di donne: quelle oneste che paghi subito, e quelle disoneste che ti tolgono il sangue dalle vene goccia per goccia. Grazie per il servizio. Jack vi pagherà il dovuto._

 

_\- Certo che vi sbagliate! -_ sbotta voltandosi verso di lui -  _Siete uno stolto se pensate questo delle donne, e non voglio i vostri soldi! -_ cerca di scacciare il terrore e di ritrovare il controllo del proprio corpo. -  _Uomini come voi ne ho visti molti, siete tutti uguali! Vi fate grandi, vi sentite forti solo quando potete sottomettere chi è debole e fragile con la violenza! Questo sì che posso compatirlo!_

 

Charles sorride, quasi divertito da quell’osservazione, poi si volta verso la finestra rinunciando a uno scontro inutile che gli farebbe solo perdere altre energie. Come tutte le donne che si sentono superiori vuole l’ultima parola e non le toglie questo piacere. Tanto lo sa che dietro tutto quel gridare e atteggiarsi è solo un’altra puttana, vai a sapere con quale moneta. Da come diventa isterica e frigna forse è di quelle che in cambio vogliono protezione. Ora non ha tempo per scoprirlo, forse quando sarà di ritorno.

Quando la porta si apre e si richiude sbattendo, si alza con calma e recupera il materiale per medicarsi alla meno peggio.

 

Poco dopo la porta si riapre e Jack entra dentro richiudendosela alle spalle.

-  _Che cazzo hai fatto? -_ chiede con sguardo preoccupato. -  _Ti prego, non mi dire che hai cercato di… -_ lo sguardo che Vane gli lancia mentre appunta l’ultima benda parla da solo e lascia poco spazio all’immaginazione.

-  _Cazzo, Charles! Quella è di Flint!_

 

Charles si rimette la maglia nonostante il dolore alle braccia:  _\- Ho bisogno di uno skiff -_ ribatte. Doveva immaginarlo che una così fosse di Flint. A lui piacciono quelle così: ben educate  e convinte di stare un metro sopra agli altri, proprio come lui. A saperlo non l’avrebbe lasciata andare.

 

-  _La tengo d’occhio da giorni, da quando è arrivata in città insieme a Gates, la Guthrie le ha anche dato una casa, che ha già lasciato però. Era proprio da lei quando l’ho fatta venire qui! Potrebbe essere utile entrare nelle sue grazie per scoprire come mettere a posto Flint. A cosa ti serve uno skiff? -_ gli chiede perplesso.

 

_\- E cosa ti fa pensare che ora non andrà a spifferare alla Guthrie come stiamo messi, eh? -_ chiede irritato -  _Mi serve e basta. -_ si rimette la giacca e la cintura con la pistola. -  _Mi riprendo questo posto._

 

_\- La tua bionda la detesta. Cosa intendi con riprenderti questo posto? Che intenzioni hai? -_ ora Jack è preoccupato, seriamente preoccupato ma Vane lo ignora ed esce in fretta dalla stanza. Ora che ha capito cosa deve fare, vuole farlo e basta.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Angolino delle autrici  
Perle (note). **

  
Parliamo in generale delle Bahamas, della sua geografia e geologia.   
Le isole Bahamas sono le parti affioranti di tre gigantesche piattaforme calcaree che si innalzano dalle profondità marine con pareti verticali. tali piattaforme, conosciute come Bahama Banks, si sono formate nel corso di 150 milioni di anni dall'accumulo di materiale detritico; le isole così come le conosciamo oggi assunsero la loro forma attuale soltanto 500.000 anni fa.   
Le isole dalla forma più regolare sono distribuite pressapoco lungo una linea che procede da nord-ovest a sud-est. Diverse isole - Great Abaco, Eleuthera, Long Island, Andros - misurano anche 160 km di lunghezza, mentre in larghezza sono pochissime quelle che superano la manciata di chilometri. Le isole sono tutte basse, piatte o lievemente ondulate. Il Mt Alvernia di Cat Island, il punto più alto delle Bahamas, si erge sul livello del mare di appena 63 m circa.   
Le coste sono percorse pressochè per l'intera lunghezza da spiagge di sabbia bianca o rosa - per un totale di circa 3542 km - che digradano verso acque basse e turchesi. Alcune isole - specialmente le Biminis e Andros - si trovano ai margini dei banchi, con pareti a strapiombo nelle profonde fosse oceaniche a pochi chilometri dalla costa.   
Lungo le coste orientali della maggior parte delle isole, a una distanza che va da 182 m a poco più di 3 km, si estende la barriera corallina, che offre protezione dalle onde atlantiche.   
[fonti: "Bahamas, Turks e Caicos", EDT]

* * *

 


	10. IX

 

Il vento in mezzo al mare è tagliente, violento.

La voce di Flint ha lo stesso tono per Billy, almeno mentre gli spiega i compiti di un capitano nei confronti di una ciurma. Non c’è che dire, a mente lucida, ragionando, ciò che dice è tutto valido, è tutto giusto… allora perché a Billy sembra così sbagliato? Sono i modi, ne è convinto, è il modo in cui lui considera la ciurma: lui gioca da solo e non vede quegli uomini come suoi compagni ma come un mezzo per ottenere ciò che vuole e li tratta di conseguenza, in modo che non siano un ostacolo per lui, non lo fa per loro, non ragiona cercando di farne ammazzare il meno possibile. Però… però le sue analisi tattiche di inseguimento, di assalto, la sua preparazione… è inutile, è quello che lo hanno reso un capitano temuto e stimato dai suoi colleghi. Anche adesso, mentre gli spiegava il motivo di quella rotta alla cieca all’inseguimento della Andromaca, le sue motivazioni, le sue analisi, non hanno nulla di discutibile e in quello ha sempre ragione, per questo è sempre riuscito a tenersi la nave, per quanto fosse spietato, senza scrupoli, fino ad ora assicurava alla ciurma un ottimo guadagno, ma da quando c’è di mezzo la Urca tutto è cambiato, lui è cambiato. La sua ossessione lo sta portando alla rovina. Ma ciò che più ha dato da pensare a Billy è il modo in cui la sua voce, la sua espressione è cambiata quando gli ha chiesto chi fosse la signora Barlow. Lì Billy ha visto l’uomo dietro il capitano. È così strano pensare che abbia messo su casa con una donna rispettabile, così ha detto lui? No… perché dovrebbe esserlo? Solo che… al diavolo, sì, è strano eccome! Sono pirati, lui è il Capitano Flint! I pirati non mettono su casa con una donna rispettabile! Eppure è proprio da lui, che si sente sempre così superiore rispetto a tutti loro.

-  _La signora Barlow è la stessa donna che avete fatto portare in città da Gates? -_ chiede infine cercando di colmare le informazioni che ha con quelle che gli ha appena dato l’altro.

 

James lo osserva con attenzione. Quel ragazzo gli fa una naturale simpatia, lo ha visto crescere su quella nave, lo ha visto diventare un uomo e un uomo di principi, nonostante quello che gli è successo. Ma la fiducia, la fiducia è un’altra cosa e lo sanno entrambi. Billy domanda, e fa bene a farlo, dimostra intelligenza, ma lui fa bene a rispondere? Ora che Miranda non c’è più, un’urgenza gli preme il cuore: fidarsi di qualcuno, parlare…

_\- No. La signora Barlow è morta. Gates ha accompagnato in città una sua amica che l’ha assistita negli ultimi giorni, la signora White. -_ risponde alla fine, perché mentire? Prima o poi potrebbe doverle chiedere dei servizi e in città starà già lavorando, gli uomini saprebbero presto in ogni caso.

 

Billy lo guarda perplesso. Sta dicendo la verità? È difficile riuscire a capirlo adesso, dopo tutte le bugie che ha ascoltato, di cui è stato complice, eppure perché dovrebbe mentire?

-  _Mi dispiace, non sapevo… -_ ora gli fa pure pena e si sente in colpa per aver fatto supposizioni su di una donna morta.

 

_\- Non potevi sapere. -_ ribatte James addolcito dall’imbarazzo dell’altro.  _\- A volte le cose sono molto più semplici di quanto si pensi, non è vero? Le persone sono più ordinarie, le storie solo storie comuni… -_ la distesa d’acqua sotto di loro sempre identica a sé stessa, inganna il moto costante della nave dando l’impressione di non andare da nessuna parte. Molto lontano, quella stessa acqua batte contro le banchine del porto di Londra, viste tante volte con Miranda e Thomas, e altrove la spiaggia di Nassau, legate insieme dal mare, da quella nave e da lui.

 

-  _Veleeeeeee._

 

L’avviso del signor Logan distoglie i due dai loro pensieri. Hanno avvistato la Andromaca, ancora una volta Flint ha avuto ragione e lo sguardo ammiccante che lancia a Billy in un attimo lo fa ritornare l’uomo pieno di sé e sicuro della sua superiorità. Il giovane si affretta a prendere il suo posto, ora non rimane che raggiungere la nave e prendersi quei cannoni.

 

-0-

 

La terra è troppo sabbiosa ma appena fuori dalle mura c’è una zona paludosa con della terra bella grassa che piano piano, secchio per secchio, sta cercando di portare nel suo piccolo giardino e orticello per poter coltivare meglio le sue piante. Spera di riuscire a far crescere la lavanda. Elisabeth ha trovato un bel posticino riparato dove poter seminare quella pianta e si chiede se per caso anche le rose riusciranno ad attecchire, per fortuna alcune talee sono sopravvissute al viaggio. Sorride pensando che ha solo tre vestiti e un baule di semi e piantine che aspettano ancora di trovare una sede.

Sta annaffiando la terra appena seminata con l’acqua fresca del pozzo quando sente un carro arrivare veloce al suono attutito di zoccoli sulla strada battuta. Raddrizza la schiena cercando l’origine del chiasso e non le ci vuole molto per capire che sono diretti proprio da lei: è lo stesso carretto che l’ha portata a Nassau e a guidarlo c’è il capitano stesso. Sorpresa, posa il secchio e si avvicina velocemente al cancelletto ancora divelto che chiude il giardino separandolo dalla strada, in attesa che il carro si fermi.

 

_\- Signora White. -_ la saluta James scendendo dal carro.  _\- Devo chiedervi aiuto. -_ aggiunge facendole cenno di seguirlo dietro al carro.

 

Elisabeth gli va dietro così può vedere il signor Gates di fianco ad un uomo disteso, evidentemente ferito.

-  _Cosa gli è successo? -_ chiede entrando subito nel ruolo del medico facendo un cenno di saluto all’uomo sul cassone.

 

_\- È caduto in acqua. -_ spiega freddo James, fissando il volto pallido di Billy -  _Deve aver perso i sensi battendo contro il legno. -_ Elisabeth è bellissima con le mani sporche di terra e leggere gocce di sudore che le imperlano la fronte, ma James se ne accorge a stento, chiuso nel ruolo del capitano Flint, protetto dal timore per la vita del ragazzo.

 

Alla donna basta uno sguardo veloce al giovane privo di sensi per rendersi conto del forte trauma cranico: -  _Portatelo dentro. salite le scale e mettetelo sul letto. -_ si scosta lasciando spazio ai due uomini affinché possano trasportarlo con facilità mentre lei si affretta ad andare ad aprire la porta. C’è una tensione così palpabile e spessa che può quasi affondarci una lama, la vede negli occhi tormentati di James e in quelli irosi del signor Gates mentre si muovono in silenzio per obbedirle.

 

Hal non crede più a Flint, non più. “È caduto”, certo, oppure l’ha spinto? O gli ha fatto perdere la presa? Non lo sa, di certo lo scoprirà quando Billy riprenderà i sensi, se lo farà mai. In ogni caso questa volta non può perdonare ancora James, non può più coprirlo, non può più perdonarlo, se Billy dovesse morire…

La nuova casa della signora White dovrà essere la casa di Billy per ora. Il ragazzo è forte, quella donna è un medico, riuscirà a riprendersi, deve riuscirci.

Salgono la scala, lui e James, reggendo a fatica il corpo pesante di Billy fino a depositarlo sul letto che trovano nell’unica stanza che forma il piano superiore.

 

-  _È caduto su dei detriti in acqua? -_ Elisabeth li ha seguiti dopo essersi lavata velocemente le mani ed è già china sul giovane per cercare altri traumi oltre a quello evidente sulla tempia destra. Non è difficile intuire il tipo di incidente.

 

_\- Sì, su di un albero. -_ conferma James osservando i gesti sicuri del medico osservati a sua volta dallo sguardo cupo di Gates.

 

-  _Si riprenderà? -_ chiede l’altro con voce bassa e calma.

 

Elisabeth non risponde subito. Le condizioni del giovane non sono felici: ha una spalla dislocata e un braccio rotto, per fortuna non è una frattura esposta, almeno un paio di costole fratturate, parecchi tagli, ma la ferita che più la preoccupa è il trauma cranico. Potrebbe avere un’emorragia interna e in quel caso…

-  _È ancora presto per dirlo ma farò tutto il possibile per lui, signor Gates. Qual è il suo nome? -_ chiede cercando di riordinare i pensieri per dare un ordine di priorità agli interventi da effettuare sul paziente.

 

_\- Billy,_   _si chiama Billy. -_ risponde James con un nodo alla bocca dello stomaco che non riesce ad abbandonarlo.  _\- Vi prego di mettere a mio nome le spese. -_ aggiunge dopo un momento, consapevole che non c’è bottino che possa coprirle.

 

-  _Non è il momento di pensare al compenso, Capitano. Ho bisogno dell’aiuto di entrambi, devo rimettergli in sede la spalla, dovete tenermelo fermo e sollevato a sedere. -_ Elisabeth si sistema alla destra di Billy indicando ai due dove afferrarlo per poterlo sollevare e tenere mentre lei gli afferra il braccio. Con un gesto rapido e deciso, e un rumore conseguente di ossa che si spostano, la spalla ritorna al suo posto ripristinando la giusta circolazione del sangue in quel braccio martoriato. -  _Grazie, ora potete andare, ci penso io a lui._

 

Hal resta a fissare il corpo di Billy molle come quello di una bambola su quel letto dalle lenzuola candide e pulite, troppo corto per le sue gambe. Dev’essere il letto della donna.

-  _Grazie, dottor White._

 

_\- Siete sicura non vi servi altro aiuto? -_ chiede James indeciso. -  _Potrei chiedere alla Guthrie di mandarvi qualcuno._

 

-  _No… non serve, grazie. -_ Elisabeth sorride alzando un sopracciglio, si chiede come possa James avere tutta quella fiducia nella signorina Guthrie. -  _Vi farò sapere qualcosa appena avrò finito con le prime cure._

 

_\- Vi ringrazio. -_ James annuisce accigliato. Non si sentirà in pace fino a quando non saprà Billy fuori pericolo. Vederlo cadere in acqua in quel modo, non riuscire ad afferrarlo e il suono sordo del suo corpo contro il legno… continua a rivedere quella scena e a chiedersi se non avrebbe potuto impedirla, se non abbia esitato mai, nemmeno per un attimo, a prestargli soccorso. Billy è un bravo ragazzo, ma fa molte domande, a volte troppe domande, per Flint le domande sono sempre un pericolo. Esce da quella camera per sfuggire i propri dubbi e tornare alla luce calda del sole di Nassau.

 

-  _Signora… -_ Hal esita prima di seguire l’altro fuori da lì -  _è William Bones Manderley… -_ vorrebbe aggiungere quanto tenga al ragazzo, ma si sente la gola serrata come in una morsa, tra la paura di non rivederlo più sveglio e l’ira nei confronti di Flint. Questa volta è davvero troppo, è passato sopra tante altre cose, tante altri incidenti, ma non su questo, questo non potrà mai perdonarglielo.

 


	11. X

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Madlene si pettina i capelli unti che ormai le arrivano alle spalle. Francine le ha insegnato questo trucco: un olio che si recupera dalla noce del cocco e si mette sui capelli prima del bagno per evitare che l’aria del mare li danneggi. Una cosa da negre, direbbero le sue sorelle, ma lì al bordello queste distinzioni han poco senso. Sono tutte schiave, alcune lo capiscono, come Max, altre no. Max le piace, è una persona con cui si può parlare e ci si può capire, come Idelle. È arrivata nella notte, portata da Anne Bonny in gran silenzio. Miss Mapleton ha chiesto a lei e Idelle di aiutarla a lavarsi, hanno cercato di curarle le ferite e le botte, e lei ha sempre avuto negli occhi una dignità che l’ha impressionata. Ha parlato poco, ma quello che ha detto, e il modo, l’hanno fatta riflettere. Anche la reazione di Idelle a quel compito l’ha fatta pensare: non era felice di aiutarla, e nemmeno del suo ritorno. Come sia successo che gli uomini di Vane l’abbiano lasciata andare resta un mistero e cercherebbe di saperlo se Anne Bonny non le facesse tanta paura. Quella donna ha degli occhi da pazza e dicono che sappia sgozzare un uomo prima che quello arrivi a prendere la pistola. Un po’ la ammira perché riesce a farsi rispettare e a mantenere il suo posto in quel mondo, ma non metterebbe mai il naso nei suoi affari. Deve stare attenta perché gli equilibri, tra quelle mura, cambiano in fretta come in mare. Dalla finestra aperta davanti a lei osserva il porto e l’albero della Walrus alla fonda poco lontano. La Ranger non si è mai mossa, non la vede ma sa che è lì da qualche parte. È inutile pensarci, adesso, è troppo stanca e ha la mente confusa, meglio un bagno caldo che la rilassi e le lavi via la nottata di lavoro e cure, poi dormire qualche ora.

_\- Avanti! -_ posa il pettine e si volta ai colpi sulla porta. Non ne ha la voglia o la forza, ma il lavoro è lavoro, anche se l’orario non è consono.

 

Hal apre la porta. Non sa perché è lì, sa solo che ha bisogno di un po’ di pace, di un po’ di calore. L’inquietudine di poter perdere Billy, la decisione presa di abbandonare Flint una volta recuperato il tesoro, la furia esternata da entrambi alla spiaggia trattenuta a stento… ha quasi temuto che arrivasse ad ucciderlo in quella capanna piena di spifferi. Nota appena la ragazzina coperta solo da un telo sottile, è arrivato lì quasi come se fosse in un sogno.

-  _Billy…_

 

_\- Capitano! -_ Madlene si alza sorpresa ma il sorriso le muore sulle labbra vedendo lo stato in cui è ridotto. Sembra essere invecchiato di anni in un solo giorno e si muove alla cieca, tanto da farle temere che abbia perso la vista davvero. Resta basita tanto da non sapere cosa fare. Si alza, le viene in mente di chiudere almeno la porta e si affretta a farlo.  _\- Venite, sedete un momento. -_ si riprende porgendogli una sedia.

 

-  _Hope… che cosa ho fatto… è tutta colpa mia. -_ si è preso Billy quando era ancora un ragazzo più alto di un albero e magro e affamato come un bue in tempo di carestia. L’ha curato, l’ha accudito, l’ha fatto imbarcare. L’ha visto crescere, farsi forte, sicuro, sveglio… troppo sveglio e ora è solo a causa sua se le sue domande, il suo senso di giustizia l’hanno portato a rischiare la vita. No, non è colpa sua, ma di Flint. Vuole che sia lui a sentirsi responsabile dell’incidente a Billy. Però aveva detto a Billy di non farsi troppe domande soprattutto in un momento sbagliato come l’abbordaggio alla Andromaca.

 

_\- Signor Gates, per favore guardatemi. -_ la ragazzina si è accucciata di fronte a lui e gli prende la mano tentando di riportarlo fuori dai suoi pensieri. -  _Siete al bordello del signor Rackham, lo ricordate? -_ ci vuole prudenza tra queste mura, vorrebbe aggiungere, attenzione a quel che si dice. Ma non può perché sa che ascoltano e guardano.

 

-  _Billy… ha avuto un incidente. -_ si prende il volto tra le mani sfregandolo stanco e disperato. Puzza di disperazione, puzza di rabbia, puzza di stanchezza.

 

Madlenelo guarda con una stretta al cuore, temendo che sia venuto a dirle della sua morte: -  _Cos’è successo? -_ chiede senza pensarci -  _No, non ditemelo. -_ si affretta a correggersi  _\- Ditemi solo se è vivo._

 

_\- È dalla signora White… non sarebbe dovuto succedere. -_ solleva il volto tenendo gli occhi chiusi appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia.

 

_\- D’accordo._ \- Madlene si rialza con un sospiro. La signora White, di nuovo… ripensa al signor Bones, a quel corpo forte con gli occhi dolci e infantili. -  _Andiamo, avete bisogno di riposare. -_ si scopre nella voce il tono della balia di quando era piccola e stava male e senza aspettare nessun permesso, gli slaccia la camicia sudicia dal collo.

 

Si lascia spogliare senza protestare, troppo stanco e troppo preoccupato per reagire. Si sente addosso tutti i suoi anni, tutti i mari che ha solcato, tutte le tempeste che ha affrontato, e ha così tanta voglia di smetterla con tutto quello.

-  _Se tutto va bene, presto avrò abbastanza soldi per smettere questa vita… ti riscatterò al signor Noonan e potrai avere una vita dignitosa._

 

Madlene lo accompagna alla vasca mettendolo nell’acqua calda per lavarlo.

-  _Non dovete preoccuparvi di questo, signore. -_ vorrebbe non essere tra quelle mura e parlargli più onestamente, deve mordersi la lingua per evitare di menzionare gli anelli che ancora aspettano, ben custoditi. -  _Io sto bene, non datevi pensiero per me, è per voi che mi preoccupo… -_ passa la spugna sulla pelle stanca sciacquandolo dalla sporcizia del mare. -  _Qualunque cosa sia successa, signore, non dovete darvene la colpa. -_ lo dice sottovoce cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

 

-  _È un bravo ragazzo, sarebbe un ottimo capitano, se si riprende farò di lui il capitano e io tornerò a fare il quartiermastro per lui, sì, non lo farò più tornare da Flint, nessuno dei due. -_ chiude gli occhi rilassandosi nell’acqua dolce alle carezze delicate della spugna. È bello sentire quella sensazione sulla pelle, è come se lavasse via tutti i suoi peccati, tutti i suoi errori. -  _Tra due giorni partiremo di nuovo, andrai a vedere come sta Billy?_

 

_\- Non vi preoccupate, mi occuperò del signor Bones… ma, vi prego, non dovreste partire… -_ cerca di protestare debolmente. È spaventata a vederlo così e ha un brutto presentimento.

 

-  _Devo andare, ma sarà diverso. -_ dice convinto -  _Basta compromessi adesso, basta fare finta di nulla. Avrò la mia parte di tesoro e finalmente sarò libero._

 

Sospira senza protestare finendo di lavarlo con cura. Lo avvolge nel telo pulito di cotone facendolo uscire e asciugandolo, ha il petto gonfio di quello che vorrebbe dire, ma non riesce a parlare e ha paura di scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro se distoglie la concentrazione da quello che fa.

 

-  _Hope -_ Hal le prende le mani fermandola e facendole alzare il viso -  _perché quel giorno mi hai avvicinato? Perché me?_

 

Gli occhi scuri e grandi della ragazzina lo fissano sorpresi: -  _Perché… perché eravate il quartiermastro della Walrus, perché avevo bisogno di qualcuno e perché… -_ perché somigliavate al signor Norrington che mi ha salvata una volta. -  _Avete gli occhi buoni. E voi perché mi avete seguita? -_ balbetta sottovoce.

 

-  _Non lo so… non lo so davvero, forse perché sei una bambina… così giovane, così inadatta a questo mondo…_

 

Madlene abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, le guance in fiamme e le lacrime che le bagnano gli occhi. Questo è quello che pensa di lei, e ha ragione: per quanto si dibatta per vivere come se in quell’ambiente ci fosse cresciuta, non è così e ci sono notti in cui casa le manca, le mancano Hope, il profumo di pulito e il sonno sereno. Non può aiutare se stessa, figuriamoci quell’uomo di sale.

-  _Mi dispiace… -_ la voce le esce bassa e rotta. Non vuole che se ne vada, non sopporta il pensiero di non vederlo tornare.

 

-  _Non dovrei essere qui con te… dovresti guardare a qualcun altro, qualcuno che possa darti una vita, che possa amarti come meriti. Sono troppo vecchio per te… ci vorrebbe qualcuno come Billy, con un futuro. -_ sempre che viva, vorrebbe aggiungere.

 

-  _Non dite così… -_ protesta sottovoce. -  _So che è solo compassione a spingervi verso di me, ma vi prego… il vostro pensiero è quello che mi dà la forza di andare avanti, se non potessi pensarvi e se non potessi fingermi con voi e aspettarvi… vi prego, non toglietemi questa illusione. -_ ora che piange a quel modo di fronte a lui e lo sente sfuggirgli tra le dita, si scopre un coraggio che non credeva, forse perché non c’è più nulla che possa perdere, e gli parla con una franchezza che non avrebbe mai osato altrimenti.

 

-  _Non piangere, bambina. -_  le prende il viso tra le mani, nudo di fronte a lei, a quel corpo giovane e fresco, quel fiore delicato -  _Non ti tolgo nulla, finché vorrai questo vecchio tornerà sempre da te. -_ non appena finisce di parlare ha già le braccia della giovane intorno al collo e le sue labbra morbide e piene premute contro le sue. La tiene stretta, sollevata, baciandola per assecondare i suoi sogni, seppellendo in fondo al suo cuore ciò che desidererebbe davvero per lei.

 

Tra le sue braccia le prende il bisogno di lui, di sentirsi di nuovo come quella prima notte, protetta. Eppure oggi sa quello che fa, e sa che ha davanti un corpo di uomo non meno degli altri, un corpo che sa e che vuole appagare.

-  _Restate ancora, vi prego. -_ gli sussurra all’orecchio succhiandone il lobo, mentre la mano esplora il petto, sfiorando i capezzoli.

 

Non gli importa più nulla, non importa della Urca, non importa di Flint, non importa di averlo finalmente lasciato, non importa nemmeno la sorte di Billy, in quel momento vuole solo dimenticare tutto, dimenticare che tra due giorni dovrà partire e, forse, non tornare più. Ecco la vita del pirata, parti e non sai mai se torni, se riesci a rimettere piedi a terra hai già vinto e si deve festeggiare, si deve brindare alla vita e farlo tra le cosce di una donna, e Hope è questo, una donna, glielo dicono le sue mani, la sua bocca, il suo corpo. Continuando a tenerla tra le braccia la solleva portandola verso il letto lasciandola andare sul materasso. Le prende il viso tra le mani per poterla guardare, per potersi incidere nella mente i contorni del volto, il taglio leggermente obliquo degli occhi, il bel nasino, il colore dei capelli. La bacia in modo più profondo, con più intenzione, schiudendole le labbra e assaggiandola, le sue braccia che gli allacciano la nuca.

 

Madlene si sente gemere contro quel corpo che ha aspettato tanto e non riesce più a lasciargli le labbra. Fa fatica a recuperare un minimo di controllo, abbastanza per arretrare sul letto tenendogli la mano e portarlo con sé. Con chiunque le viene spontaneo intuire i desideri e nessuno si è lamentato mai, però adesso si sente impacciata, e le sembra così fuori luogo toccarlo come fa con gli altri. No, con lui dev’essere qualcosa di differente, dev’essere per lei e per lui. Lo tira vicino, bacia il collo massiccio, ne succhia il sapore marino, e con la mano scende fino al suo sesso, lo guida tra le proprie cosce che lo accarezzano piano, calde, sode, forti. Lo sente strofinarsi contro di lei, rendendola umida di piacere.

 

Hal sente il desiderio per quel corpo giovane e morbido, è da così tanto che non si sente coinvolto. Quello non è togliersi la voglia con una scopata al bordello, quello è sentire il piacere ad ogni minimo tocco. Tiene la nuca di Hope mentre con l’altra mano va a cercarle un seno, così morbido e sodo. Le piacciono i suoi seni, entrano perfettamente nella sua mano, li può stringere, li può premere, li può massaggiare. Ha voglia di assaggiarli e con il piacere che gli pulsa nelle orecchie spinge la ragazza sul letto per poterle salire sopra. Sarà anche vecchio ma il suo cazzo funziona ancora alla perfezione ed è duro e pieno di voglia. Si abbassa fino a prendere il capezzolo dell’altra tra le labbra, assaggiandolo, succhiandolo. Sa di buono, ed è turgido, ed è piacevole tenerlo tra i denti.

 

La ragazzina geme accarezzandogli la nuca e scoprendo per la prima volta che può essere anche bello farsi baciare a quel modo. Non lo aveva fatto l’altra volta e si rende conto che ogni cosa fatta con lui ha un gusto differente, la inchioda al momento presente con una vertigine.

-  _Insegnami -_ le viene da dire sottovoce sorridendo persa in quel gioco. Lo spinge sulla schiena salendogli sopra e baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che incontra fino alla punta calda del bastone. Quella cosa non l’ha capita mai, sa che agli uomini piace, ma sa anche di non avere idea di come si faccia e delle indicazioni di Idelle si fida poco, preferisce l’istinto che le dice di assaggiare, leccare, stringerlo nella mano e guidarselo tra le labbra appena dischiuse, giocare con le pieghe della pelle seguendo le indicazioni del corpo dell’uomo. Quello le piace, è divertente perfino, nulla a che spartire con le volte in cui le hanno messo in gola verghe maleodoranti, spingendogliele dentro fino a farle venire da vomitare. Solo su una cosa ascolta Idelle, quando sente il primo sapore appena salato del suo seme, si interrompe per non esaurirne la linfa e risale il corpo enorme, lasciandolo scivolare dentro di sé, piano.

 

Hal apre appena gli occhi sorpreso che in così poco tempo abbia imparato così tanto. Da quella angolazione, il corpo di Hope è bellissimo, perfetto. Le prende i fianchi con le grosse mani ruvide affondando le dita in quella pelle morbida. Cerca di non muoversi sotto di lei ma stare fermo, resistere al desiderio di muoversi dentro di lei con rudezza non è facile, normalmente è quello che farebbe per assecondare velocemente il proprio prurito di voglia. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, se non la guarda può resistere ai suoi istinti, cominciando a respirare in modo pesante e accelerato. Il fuoco nel suo ventre è sempre più pungente.

-  _Oh Dio, Hope._

 

La ragazzina si china piano portando le braccia rannicchiate sul suo petto: -  _Mi chiamo Madlene. -_ gli sussurra all’orecchio prima di baciargli le labbra, cercandolo piano nonostante il desiderio di averlo più in fretta e più in fondo le cresca in un modo che non capisce. Non solo non le fa male, non le ha fatto male nemmeno la prima volta, ma le gira la testa e a tratti si sente mancare il fiato. Vorrebbe chiedergli perché, cos’è quel calore che si sente dentro, ma ha bisogno di rialzarsi e inclinarsi appena all’indietro per sentirlo di più. Per quanto non voglia, il respiro le accelera e con quello accelerano i gesti che tentano di sfuggire al controllo. Con una mano si appoggia al materasso e con l’altra cerca la pelle del suo ventre, cerca le sue mani su di sé.

 

Il fuoco è troppo forte e i suoi propositi di essere diverso con lei vanno letteralmente a fondo quando lei si inclina all’indietro. Le afferra con più forza i fianchi cominciando a muoversi sotto di lei, tenendola sollevata quanto basta per poterle entrare dentro con più foga, gemendo il suo desiderio di sentirla stretta intorno a lui.

 

Madlene scopre la sua voce e il suono che le esce dal petto quando il piacere diventa quella sensazione intensa di caduta. Si lascia andare piegata all’indietro, riapre gli occhi quando si accorge di averli chiusi perché lo vuole guardare, vuole ricordare il suo volto e l’espressione che ha in questo momento. Lo vorrebbe sentire addosso di nuovo, ma non riesce nemmeno a pensare di chinarsi di nuovo su di lui e tende verso il suo petto il braccio che non la regge, nello sforzo impossibile di raggiungerlo.

 

Hal prende quel gesto come un invito. Le afferra il polso e la tira verso di lui facendole aderire il petto contro il proprio passandole il braccio dietro la vita, bloccandola contro di lui e cominciando a spingere, da sotto, dentro di lei, sempre più veloce, sempre più a fondo. Sentirla stringersi e contrarsi intorno a lui è qualcosa di divino e non vuole che finisca quella sensazione di essere in paradiso.

 

La ragazzina nasconde il viso nel collo, abbracciandogli la testa con una mano e lasciando andare l’altra sul suo petto. Lo riempe di baci dove riesce ad arrivare, ansiosa di mangiarlo, di succhiarlo, di rubare per sé quel corpo immenso che la accoglie e la protegge. E poi a tratti quel calore che sale di nuovo, che la lascia priva di forze per un istante e la travolge portandola via, la fa gemere e stringere tesa contro di lui.

-  _Ti prego, non smettere, ti prego, Gates… -_ lo implora col corpo teso in uno spasimo, il viso sul suo.

 

Lui non lo fa, non si ferma, anzi accelera fino a sentirsi il cuore esplodere, fino a non avere più fiato, fino a sentire il dolore del suo seme che esce come un proiettile dalla canna di un fucile, e anche allora continua a muoversi assecondando il pulsare continuo del suo cazzo che, diamine, ora si che sta bene! Vorrebbe continuare, ancora e ancora, ma i movimenti rallentano da soli fino a quando non riesce più a muoversi e resta lì, a cercare fiato, con il corpo caldo e pulsante della ragazza.

 

Madlene gli sente il cuore rimbombare nel petto impazzito e si stringe sopra di lui aspettando, ma il vuoto allo stomaco che la prende sempre dopo, questa volta non viene. In cambio si sente la testa leggera e le gambe molli. Gli bacia timida il collo ancora una volta accarezzandolo piano.

-  _Grazie, capitano. Mi potreste tenere stretta ancora un momento? -_ chiede sottovoce. Non le va che altri sentano adesso.

 

-  _Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare. -_ risponde stringendola di più accarezzandole la schiena, e sa che è vero, non ha voglia di lasciarla andare, vuole tornare da lei, vuole stare con lei, almeno finché non troverà qualcuno di più giovane che le farà perdere la testa, ma fino ad allora lei è sua.

 

La ragazzina si accoccola meglio contro il suo petto, un torpore euforico che la obbliga a sorridere e fa venire in mente cose fuori luogo.

-  _Qual’è il vostro nome, capitano?_

 

_\- Hal, piccola Madlene. -_ le sussurra all’orecchio prima di baciarglielo piano.

 

-  _Raccontatemi la storia dei segni che avete sulle dita, Hal. Mi piace sentirvi parlare. -_ chiede tirando addosso a entrambi il lenzuolo, alla cieca per non uscire dal suo petto caldo e profumato di mare.

 

Hal sorride cominciando a raccontargli di quella volta che, tra la ciurma, hanno avuto un saraceno che ha insegnato loro delle usanze della sua lontana casa.


	12. XI

 

Le gambe gli pesano un po’ di più a ogni passo o a ogni sorso, non ne è certo. Dopo quella giornata non è più sicuro di nulla, nemmeno di dove stiano il nord e il sud. La tomba di Miranda profumava di fiori, la terra già compatta a coprirla come fosse stata lì da sempre. E lì sotto c’era lei e avrebbe solo voluto raggiungerla, buttarsi ai suoi piedi e chiederle scusa, scusa di tutto. Scusa per Billy, per quello che ha fatto a un ragazzo che si fidava di lui. Gates ha ragione, li sta trascinando tutti a morire per qualcosa che non possono capire, cosa ne sanno loro della luce sul volto di Thomas quando parlava del futuro? Ma se l'avessero vista, se l’avessero vista combatterebbero con lui. Invece lo costringono a tradirli e lo tradiscono loro per primi lasciandolo solo ai suoi fantasmi.

Dov’è adesso? Di chi è la porta a cui si appoggia? Batte due colpi chiamando Miranda a gran voce prima di rendersi conto e posare la fronte al legno vecchio in un pianto sordo.

 

All’interno, per un attimo Elisabeth è stata presa dalla paura svegliata dai colpi alla porta. Quando, attraverso la nebbia del sonno, riconosce la voce si alza indossando la vestaglia sulla leggera camiciola di mussola. Prende la candela, sempre accesa, ed esce dal laboratorio nel quale ha sistemato un giaciglio per lei raggiungendo la porta di casa e accendendo, lungo il tragitto, altre candele. Apre piano, solo uno spiraglio, sbirciando l’uomo appoggiato al legno.

-  _Capitano…_

 

James la fissa sorpreso mentre mette a fuoco la signora White davanti a lui.

_\- Scusatemi… -_ biascica incerto, distratto dalla bellezza dei tratti marcati del suo volto. I capelli che le cadono liberi sulla schiena le incorniciano gli occhi chiari e le labbra così morbide… senza rendersi conto ha alzato una mano per toccarle, vede le proprie dita indugiare su quel contorno di rosa.

 

Elisabeth si ritrae appena prendendo il polso dell’uomo con una mano: -  _Capitano… quanto avete bevuto? -_ chiede sottovoce con dolcezza sbirciando la strada e controllando che nessuno lo abbia visto. -  _Venite, vi preparo un tè. -_ apre di più la porta facendolo entrare al sicuro da occhi indiscreti e curiosi.

 

James si lascia portare, incapace di reagire. Quel poco di volontà che gli era rimasta l’ha usata tutta per lasciare la locanda della Guthrie. In mezzo alla nebbia dell’alcol, è stato abbastanza lucido da distinguere la gratitudine di un’alleanza dall’attrazione e da evitare che il bisogno di avere qualcuno fosse più forte del buon senso. Adesso però non ha più forza o volontà nemmeno per posare la bottiglia che stringe ancora, vuota, in una mano.

_\- Mi dispiace. -_ riesce solo a dire, a lei o al mondo in generale.

 

La donna lo accompagna a sedersi al tavolo, gli toglie la bottiglia dalla mano e va ad attizzare le braci per farne un fuoco su cui mette a bollire dell’acqua. Quando si gira di nuovo verso l’uomo la sua figura è così misera da farle venire un nodo in gola. Si avvicina posandogli le mani sulle spalle, delicata.

-  _Volete parlarne? È successo qualcosa? -_ chiede senza sapere come fare per aiutarlo. Lei è un medico, cura il corpo non la mente.

 

La voce gli arriva morbida come una carezza, come le mani calde sulle spalle.

_\- Non volevo. -_ alza il volto a cercare un’assoluzione negli occhi chiari -  _Non volevo che Billy cadesse, dovete credermi. Io voglio solo salvarli… Gates non capisce, non può capire, ma voi dovete invece. -_ la supplica col volto ancora bagnato di lacrime, ma non gli importa, ha bisogno che almeno lei gli creda, che veda James McGraw nel suo volto, o anche lui finirà a non riconoscersi più allo specchio.

 

-  _Vi credo, Capitano. -_ lo rassicura senza smettere di toccargli le spalle -  _Vi prometto che mi prenderò cura del signor Bones, lo rimetterò in piedi, ma voi non potete farvi vedere così dai vostri uomini… ora prenderete un tè e poi vi metterete a dormire di là, ho un giaciglio pronto._

 

_\- Elisabeth… vi prego chiamatemi James. -_ non riesce a togliere gli occhi dalla vestaglia chiara, leggera, identica a quella che era di Miranda. Miranda la mattina, coi capelli ancora sciolti e la veste leggera. La tocca per accertarsi che ci sia davvero.

 

-  _James. -_ accetta con un sorriso mentre gli prende la mano tenendola nella sua e accarezzando il dorso con il pollice. -  _Andrà tutto bene James, domani andrà meglio._

 

Sentire il calore della sua pelle nella mano gli dà conforto e per un attimo le crede.

_\- Elisabeth… -_ non sa cosa dire a quegli occhi così caldi, così buoni. -  _vi prego, non lasciatemi._

 

La donna lo guarda, spaesata. Sa che a parlare è l’alcol, che probabilmente domani non ricorderà nulla, e in ogni caso non lo pensa davvero, ma quegli occhi così tristi, quel viso così stanco e il suo cuore… il suo cuore che batte sempre forte ogni volta che si trova in presenza di quell’uomo, il suo cuore vorrebbe davvero che quelle parole fossero per lei e non per il fantasma di Miranda.

-  _Non lo farò. -_ gli dice mentre è come se degli artigli scavassero un solco profondo nel suo petto.

 

Con una certa fatica, James si rialza, trovandosi di nuovo alto sopra di lei. Le prende il volto in una mano accarezzandole lo zigomo alto macchiato di efelidi leggere. La avvicina piano baciandole la fronte come aveva fatto con Eleanor. Forse lo fa per dare a sé stesso un assaggio della pelle chiara, sperando che basti. Ma non basta e quando torna a guardarla è per un momento prima di avvicinarsi piano alle labbra. Esita appena prima di baciarla, il sapore fresco della salvia sulle sue labbra.

 

Elisabeth resta immobile ma non per la paura, questa volta. Le sue labbra sono delicate, chiedono di poterla baciare e diavolo, lo vorrebbe eccome, vorrebbe poterlo baciare e lasciarsi baciare, vorrebbe sentire la forza di quel corpo sul proprio, ed è con enorme sforzo che lentamente alza la mano fino a frapporre le proprie dita tra le loro labbra.

-  _James… sei ubriaco, non lo vuoi veramente…_

 

_\- Lo voglio da quando ti ho vista. -_ ribatte senza allontanarsi. Il cuore che gli batte nel petto gli ha ridato un briciolo di lucidità, abbastanza da sapere quello che dice. Elisabeth ha una bellezza, un tale fascino e una dolcezza che lo hanno attratto dal momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su di lei. Tutto quello che è venuto poi non ha fatto che complicare e accrescere allo stesso tempo la voglia di darsi a lei. Ma l'alcol in corpo semplifica i pensieri riportandoli al nocciolo della loro semplicità. Le prende la vita stringendola più vicino, gentile ma sicuro nel gesto.

 

-  _Io… non sono Miranda… -_ sussurra mentre le manca il fiato senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, catturati come da un magnete.

 

Le bacia piano la pelle sottile del collo tornando a posare le dita sulle sue labbra.

_\- Se ci guarda, sarà contenta. -_ ribatte sapendo di avere ragione. Il pensiero di averla lì, dei suoi occhi sulla schiena come tanti anni prima, gli scalda il cuore e gliela fa sentire un po’ più vicina. Finalmente quel senso di vuoto che lo accompagna da giorni scompare. Miranda non avrebbe voluto altra funzione che quell’inno alla vita e forse quella è la prima cosa che fa a Nassau che le avrebbe fatto piacere.

 

-  _James… James no, ti prego… non così. -_ le gambe stanno per cederle mentre brividi caldi la  fanno ansimare nel tentativo di fermarlo dolcemente -  _Domani mattina te ne pentiresti… è l’alcol ora che guida i tuoi desideri e io… non voglio essere solo il pentimento del giorno dopo... -_ le costa molto dirlo, le costa parecchio perché il suo corpo vuole, brama quello dell’altro con ogni fibra. Non riesce a finire, tace per non gemere sotto quei baci e quelle dita, ma l’altro ha già fatto un passo indietro lasciandola andare. Non la vuole forzare, non lo ha mai voluto.

 

-  _Mi dispiace, non volevo. -_ si scusa appoggiandosi al tavolo. -  _Non potreste mai esserlo. -_ aggiunge fissandola mortificato. Di tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto che pensasse, questa era l’ultima.

 

Elisabeth riprende fiato, la testa le gira e le gambe le tremano.

-  _Non preoccupatevi… -_ lo rassicura tornando al voi. -  _Siete sconvolto… non è colpa vostra. Perdonatemi ma domani mattina ve ne sareste pentito incolpandovi anche di questo e non lo meritate._

 

_\- Vi sbagliate. -_ ribatte tornando a sedersi con un sospiro stanco. Non ha le forze per discutere anche con lei -  _Ma fate bene, dovete evitare il capitano Flint. Muoiono in troppi intorno a lui._

 

La donna lo guarda stupita: -  _Io non voglio evitare il capitano Flint, e nemmeno James. -_ dice con decisione -  _Io voglio… starvi vicino, voglio… voi. -_ le scappa quella rivelazione facendola arrossire violentemente spalancando gli occhi. -  _Perdonatemi. -_ balbetta posando le mani sulle guance, sconvolta.

 

-  _Che cosa c’è da perdonare? Siete una donna, siete sola e io sono un uomo… non c’è nulla di sbagliato in quello che sentiamo, siete solo voi a vedere colpa in questo. -_ si appoggia alla sedia guardandola con un sospiro -  _Sareste stata voi a pentirvi, quando la luce del sole fosse tornata a pulirvi i pensieri. Io non mi sono mai pentito, né di Miranda né di… -_ si interrompe per un momento guardando le braci calde nel focolare. -  _Vi ringrazio, signora White, ma è meglio che vada._

 

Ora Elisabeth sente ogni forza abbandonarla, come il calore stesso. -  _Voi non sapete nulla di me, Capitano Flint, un bel nulla. -_ mormora mentre sente lacrime di frustrazione inumidirle gli occhi -  _In ogni caso non vi lascerò attraversare la città in queste condizioni. Andate di là, sdraiatevi e dormite._

 

-  _Come volete_. - acconsente alzandosi -  _E scusatemi se vi ho offesa, non era mia intenzione, credetemi._

 

_\- James… -_ lo chiama per nome usando solo un filo di voce.

 

-  _Ditemi, Elisabeth. -_ resta in piedi di fronte a lei guardandola, e prima di rendersene conto si ritrova le braccia leggere della donna attorno al collo e le sue labbra sulle proprie. La stringe vicino ricambiando il bacio con dolcezza. Lo rattristava vederla così mortificata, e ora vorrebbe farle sentire quello che prova per lei.

 

-  _Lo vuoi davvero? -_ chiede staccando per un attimo la bocca da quella dell’uomo.

 

James non risponde prendendole la mano e portandola al giaciglio, appoggiandosi alle pareti per non cadere al buio. La accompagna sul pagliericcio e ci si lascia cadere seduto portandola con sé. Torna a baciarla piano mentre le mani chiedono gentili il permesso di slacciarle la vestaglia, lasciandola con indosso solo la camiciola leggera. Le poggia la schiena sul materasso alzando la stoffa fin sopra al ventre scavato e segnato da bruciature geometriche. Indugia accigliato con le dita a sfiorare quelle cicatrici prima di tornare a guardarla. Non chiede, ma vede in quegli occhi il dolore della schiavitù e della tortura e si china a baciarle le vecchie ferite infilandosi tra le sue gambe. Scende piano coi baci, fino ai peli chiari del pube e poi più sotto, mentre le mani poggiano sulle cosce magre segnate dalle frustrate. Assaggia il sapore di donna che non sentiva più da molto tempo, gioca a passare piano la lingua sulla pelle calda, più morbida o più decisa a tratti, usa le labbra per succhiarla piano, aspettando paziente di sentirla inturgidire e bagnare prima di accarezzarla con le dita e entrarle dentro, come una carezza. La sente gemere e contrarsi appena sotto ai suoi tocchi e segue quelle richieste mute facendosi più audace.

-  _Non resistere, Elisabeth -_ le dice sottovoce scostando solo per un momento il volto dalla sua pelle -  _chiedimi di fermarmi se non vuoi._

 

_\- No io… non fermarti. -_ sussurra gemendo e lasciandosi andare a quel piacere nuovo. Non è mai stata toccata in modo così gentile, come se fosse un cristallo delicato e prezioso. È così diverso quello che sta provando, il suo corpo trova la via del piacere con dolcezza, come leggere ondate di marea che sale dentro di lei. Inarca la schiena cercando di non muoversi troppo, alzando le braccia sopra la sua testa per afferrare il bordo della branda e tenersi ad essa.

 

James continua, seguendo le richieste del suo corpo, accompagnandola con delicatezza verso il piacere che quando arriva è dirompente, la fa irrigidire e tremare prima di rilassarsi con un gemito. Sfila piano le dita, le labbra ancora premute contro di lei e poggia la mano aperta sul suo sesso ancora pulsante, per tenerla calda e lasciare che si rilassi piano, mentre alza il volto a guardarla, arrossata e sconvolta dal piacere, portandosi seduto ai suoi piedi.

-  _Stai bene? -_ chiede dopo un momento. Ha cercato d’essere delicato, di ripagarla di un po’ di dolcezza, ma la signora White è più fragile di quanto non lasci a vedere e non vorrebbe averle fatto più male che bene.

 

Elisabeth apre gli occhi fissando il soffitto, il respiro di nuovo calmo. Riporta le braccia lungo il corpo sollevandosi a sedere per poter cercare il viso dell’uomo. Si avvicina a lui mettendosi in ginocchio, una mano dietro la sua nuca, cercando le sue labbra e ora il bacio non è più innocente, ma avido, sicuro.

-  _Resta con me stanotte, voglio vedere il tuo volto con la luce del sole che filtra dagli scuri delle finestre. -_ gli sussurra continuando a baciarlo con passione.

 

Lui la ricambia con altrettanta passione portandola sulle proprie gambe e tenendola stretta.

-  _Resto. -_ acconsente -  _Fino a domani resto. -_ promette più a se stesso che a lei, il calore di quei baci che gli entra sotto pelle ristorandolo e curandolo più di qualsiasi medicina.

 

Con dolcezza e sapienza, Elisabeth inizia a spogliarlo per liberarlo dai vestiti ingombranti sorridendo felice come non si sentiva da un tempo infinito.

Poco più di un’ora dopo, distesi insieme sulla piccola branda, i corpi nudi che si toccano, può sentire il cuore dell’uomo battere sotto la sua mano, contro il suo orecchio, la testa posata sul petto, le gambe a intrecciarsi tra di loro e il braccio di James a stringerla dietro la schiena. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il sesso potesse essere così dolce, così coinvolgente senza usare violenza e subirne. Non riesce a dormire, ancora troppo euforica, ancora troppo eccitata così continua ad accarezzare quel corpo maschio addormentato sotto di lei.  _“Sei nei guai, signorina, in guai grossi”_  e quel pensiero la fa sorridere e le mette paura allo stesso tempo.


	13. XII

 

 

James passa le dita tra i capelli rossi e sottili della donna accarezzandole la schiena con la punta dei polpastrelli. Inizia ad albeggiare fuori dalle finestre e tra poco dovrà alzarsi e andarsene, ma per ora ha ancora il corpo caldo della donna posato sul suo, il respiro calmo del riposo appagato dopo l’amore. Gli piace tenerla in quel modo, lo rilassa ed esclude per un momento il mondo fuori e ciò che comporta. La signora White ha una bellezza particolare quando arrossisce contraendosi un momento prima che il piacere le faccia sussultare il corpo, o forse sono gli anni passati a non ricordare più che cosa vuol dire trovarsi in due, senza i fantasmi di una vita a pesare addosso. Non che Miranda sia assente, li osserva però discreta da un angolo della stanza, sorridendo compiacente di quel fuoco giovane, nato sulle braci di un sentimento antico. Sentirsi venire dentro di lei, aggrappato a quel corpo minuto e sottile che godeva con lui, prendendo piacere mentre lo dava, è stato uno dei momenti più puri e belli da quando ha lasciato Londra. Elisabeth deve aver passato una vita difficile, lo dicono i segni sulla pelle, ma lo dice ancor più chiaramente il modo in cui tentava di sottomettersi a lui, ma non glielo ha concesso. Non ha voluto e mai vorrebbe nessun piacere che non fosse come quello di quei giorni, fatto di soddisfazione reciproca, cura e affetto. Non ha mai provato gioia a prendersi donne arrendevoli e compiacenti, desiderose solo di dare qualcosa a lui. Miranda gli ha insegnato che in ogni donna esistono corde sottili da toccare per vederla gemere e sentirla invasa da quel fremito profondo, gli ha insegnato l’arte di quello scambio d’amore che si dà senza remore all’altro e per questo non è mai più stato in grado di mettere piede in un bordello.

 

Elisabeth si muove nel risveglio, ricordando di non essere sola sul giaciglio. Sorride stendendo il braccio che teneva piegato contro di sé ad abbracciare il petto segnato dalle cicatrici di mille battaglie. Allaccia una gamba a quella dell’uomo strusciandosi contro di lui.

-  _Buongiorno, James._

 

_\- Buongiorno, Elisabeth. -_ le prende il volto attirandola per un altro bacio.

 

-  _Credo di aver dormito troppo… -_ mormora dolcemente perdendosi in quegli occhi meravigliosi.

 

-  _È vero, e devo andare. -_ concorda l’altro con un sorriso. Non vorrebbe alzarsi da quel letto ma deve farlo.

 

Elisabeth sorride felice dando un bacio a quelle labbra capaci di sorrisi bellissimi, accarezzando la barba e salendo su di lui per potersi alzare. Attraversa nuda il laboratorio andando verso le finestre aprendo appena gli scuri.

-  _Per fortuna siamo distanti dal centro, le strade qui sono ancora semivuote a quest’ora._

 

Si tira sui gomiti guardandola muoversi leggera con un sorriso, il corpo nudo scattante e veloce, la pelle bianca di luna contro i capelli di fuoco e le forme sode, non più giovanili ma già mature, ne fanno una donna non bella, ma meravigliosa.

-  _Sarà una bella casa quando l’avrai sistemata._

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che qualcuno bussa appena alla porta.

 

Elisabeth sussulta spaventata, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato al capitano prima di sporgersi il più possibile dalla fessura per cercare di vedere chi è senza però riuscire a scorgere nulla.

-  _Non vedo… -_ scatta con passetti rapidi verso la porta del laboratorio -  _Un attimo! Arrivo subito! -_ dice a voce alta. Si gira verso James che si sta già rivestendo, cercando i suoi vestiti ma optando per la vestaglia che indossa e allaccia.

-  _Aspetta qui, vedo chi è e cosa vuole._

 

_\- Signora White -_ da fuori arriva una voce trattenuta di ragazza che cerca di farsi sentire senza urlare -  _per favore, venite in fretta._

 

Lo stupore si vede tutto nello sguardo che lancia all’uomo che si stringe nelle spalle non sapendo darle risposte. Gli fa gesto di stare buono e va verso la stanza d’entrata chiudendo come può la porta dura del laboratorio, l’unica che ha problemi.

Apre piano l’uscio sbirciando la proprietaria della voce, la stessa ragazzina che era con Vane qualche giorno fa.

 

-  _Sono mortificata per il disturbo, signora White, ma se mi lasciaste entrare sarebbe più sicuro per me e per voi. -_ Madlene parla in fretta premendosi contro la facciata della casa, protetta dalla mantellina leggera e dal cappuccio che le copre il capo e parte del volto.

 

La donna è combattuta ma qualcosa negli occhi della ragazzina la fa cedere.

-  _Entrate. -_ la lascia passare richiudendo subito dopo il suo passaggio la porta. -  _Vi manda Vane? -_ chiede con un filo di durezza nella voce sistemandosi meglio la vestaglia addosso e mettendosi in modo che la giovane dia le spalle alla porta del laboratorio.

 

-  _No, signora. -_ risponde stupita l’altra -  _No, mi manda il capitano Gates, signora. Non ve l’ho voluto dire per evitare che qualcuno potesse sentire, temo che i miei movimenti siano stati seguiti, nonostante le precauzioni._

 

_\- Il signor Gates? -_ la guarda confusa, era con Vane, una delle povere ragazze del bordello -  _Seguiti da chi? Chiedo scusa ma mi sono appena svegliata. -_ si scusa per la sua confusione evidente.

 

-  _Il capitano Gates, sì. -_ conferma Madlene fissandola perplessa. Per tener fede alla promessa fatta, ha dovuto vincere la paura d’essere riconosciuta, ma o la donna davvero non ha memoria di lei, o è molto brava a fingere. -  _E Jack Rackham mi fa seguire, o forse miss Mapleton o potrebbe essere Idelle. O tutti e tre, più probabile. Il capitano Gates ieri è venuto da me, non giudicatelo male per l’imprudenza, era sconvolto e penso avesse poca coscienza di sé. Mi ha detto del signor Bones, mi ha chiesto di prendermene cura ed è quello che intendo fare. Non fraintendetemi, confido pienamente nella vostra arte, ma ho fatto una promessa a una persona verso cui ho un debito, e non da poco, per cui manterrò la mia parola. -_ ha parlato in fretta ma convinta di quello che dice. -  _Uscita da qui andrò a procurarmi il necessario per lasciare la mia attuale sistemazione e procurarmi un alloggio nelle vicinanze, così potrò aiutarvi nella cura del signor Bones e allegerirvi il carico, sono venuta a parlarvi prima per rispetto del vostro lavoro e della vostra casa._

 

Elisabeth sbatte gli occhi passando dalla confusione all’irritazione in breve tempo: -  _Il signor Gates non si fida per caso di me come medico? Anche io gli ho promesso che mi sarei occupata del signor Bones. -_ posa le mani sui fianchi osservando quella ragazzina e ancora una volta è come se avesse l’impressione di averla già vista prima.

 

- _Signora White_  - incomincia Madlene in un tono che potrebbe ghiacciare l’Inferno. Come sarebbe a dire che lei ha promesso qualcosa al signor Gates, come lo conosce e come si permette? -  _non dubito affatto della fiducia che il capitano Gates possa aver riposto in voi e nel vostro mestiere, come ho già detto. Ma visto il rapporto che lo lega al signor Bones, mi sembra ragionevole pensare che voglia anche un’amica al suo capezzale, tanto più che avrete anche altri pazienti a cui pensare e non potrete vegliarlo ogni momento. -_ sottolinea bene tanto il grado di Hal, quanto il suo coinvolgimento personale.

 

-  _Io non ti conosco, ragazzina, tranne per il fatto che sei una delle puttane del bordello di Vane ed eri con lui nella sua stanza. Converrai che, con queste premesse, se il signor Gates vuole che tu monitorizzi il mio lavoro di medico con il signor Bones, deve venire a dirmelo lui di persona, o ha intenzione di non venire a trovarlo prima di ripartire? Aspetterò qui, nel frattempo potete riferirgli questo. -_ dice dura avvicinandosi alla porta posando una mano sulla maniglia.

 

-  _Purtroppo il capitano Gates non mi informa di quali saranno i suoi futuri spostamenti. -_ ribatte Madlene senza voltarsi e chiudendo gli occhi con un respiro profondo. A quanto pare, le resta una sola carta da giocare ed è un passo difficile, che potrebbe portare conseguenze nefaste. Eppure, forse, è l’unico modo per rispettare la parola data. In quel momento, su quel pezzo di terra distante vite intere da Londra e da casa, è più forte il richiamo di quel dovere, unico elemento a riempire di senso la sua vita e a darle uno spessore differente dalla schiavitù, che la minaccia di una famiglia lontana che potrebbe, chissà come, reclamarla.

 

-  _E cosa mi dice che sei davvero qui per conto di Gates e non di Vane o di Rackham? Gates era qui ieri, a me non ha detto di nessun controllore a osservare le mie cure a Billy, mentre chissà di cosa è capace quella bestia di Vane!_

 

_\- Voi siete in errore, scusate l’impudenza. Io so qualcosa di voi, come voi la sapete di me, che dovrebbe garantirvi più d’ogni altra che non sono qui se non per interessi comuni ai vostri. -_ ribatte voltandosi di nuovo col cappuccio che le cade sulle spalle scoprendole il viso. -  _Vi ricordate l’inverno di sei anni fa, a Londra, nella casa dei Doyle, il ballo in cui Charlotte Douglas conobbe il suo futuro marito e voi, Elisabeth Bailey, foste così cortese da perdervi in chiacchiere con sua sorella minore, Madlene Douglas?_

 

_\- Charlotte  era una sciocca damina e Madlene l’unica interessante e intelligente della famiglia Douglas. -_ sbotta spaventata spalancando gli occhi appoggiata al legno della porta per non crollare a terra. Non è possibile, non può essere vero. -  _Madlene?_

 

_\- Vi ringrazio del complimento, signora. E ora che avete il potere di ricacciarmi nel mio Inferno, vi prego di tornare a valutare con più attenzione la mia proposta. Nemmeno il migliore dei medici può prestare assistenza a un allettato incosciente e svolgere nello stesso tempo le altre mansioni che la sua professione richiede. Inoltre, visti i recenti sviluppi, sono abituata a rapportarmi con i corpi degli uomini… -_ riprende pratica a perorare la propria causa.

 

_\- A chi lo hai detto? Chi altri sa chi sono? -_ chiede spaventata mentre si sente quasi mancare.

 

-  _A nessuno ovviamente… -_ Madlene non fa in tempo a finire la frase che la porta del laboratorio si apre di colpo e il capitano Flint si affretta a raggiungere Elisabeth per sorreggere la donna sbiancata di colpo.

 

-  _Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Potrebbero averti sentita, potrebbero averti seguita, in ogni caso rischi di comprometterla! -_ trattiene la rabbia contro quella ragazzina, una parte di lui sa bene che non è lei a provocarla, ma Gates con la sua imprudenza.

 

-  _Capitano Flint, con tutto il rispetto, siete voi a mettere in pericolo la signora frequentando la sua casa e portando qui il signor Bones. -_ ribatte per nulla impressionata Madlene.

 

-  _Sono un medico, e mi conoscono, da chi altri avrebbero potuto portarlo? -_ ribatte aggrappandosi al braccio di James. - _Madlene, non dire a nessuno, mai, chi sono…_

 

_\- Non è mai stata mia intenzione farlo, signora White. Allo stesso modo vi pregherei di tenere per voi il mio nome. Qui mi chiamo Hope, e apprezzerei che la cosa restasse così. -_ conferma la ragazzina osservando con attenzione il capitano della Walrus. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa al signor Gates, è piuttosto sicura che sia colpa sua e questo glielo mette in odio, almeno quanto quella donna che si dice medico, continua a non riconoscere il grado di Gates e le dà del tu senza che nessuna confidenza lo giustifichi. Ha addirittura chiamato il signor Bones “Billy”, come fossero amici di vecchia data.

 

-  _Se dovessero sapere di me sarei morta… -_ vorrebbe non essere così spaventata ma lo è, e nemmeno poco. Guarda la ragazza cercando di capire se può fidarsi oppure no restando appoggiata al petto di James. Si gira verso di lui, confusa: -  _Il signor Gates è capitano, adesso? Non me lo avete detto… nessuno dei due, e nemmeno il signor Silver, tra tutte quelle chiacchiere, ha mai nominato la promozione. -_ le gira ancora la testa e piano piano si sta calmando ma il suo sguardo rimane confuso e spaesato.

 

_\- Va bene. -_ James pensa in fretta cercando di inserire quella puttana nel quadro generale e cercando di capire come far tornare a proprio vantaggio la novità -  _Ascoltate, se Gates è venuto al bordello, Rackham lo saprà. Se non ti chiede informazioni è perché le ha già e ti sta facendo spiare. Non ti lascerà andare via in ogni caso. Elisabeth, a voi due braccia in più, di quando in quando, farebbero comodo con Billy e con l’orto. -_ James la tiene, una presa forte che dà sicurezza e offre protezione.  _\- Farete così: tornerai al bordello e sarai tu ad andare da Rackham offrendoti come spia: gli racconterai quello che sa già, nient’altro, solo per mostrare che vuoi collaborare. Sarà nel suo interesse farti venire qui di tanto in tanto a raccogliere nuove notizie e tu gli dirai esattamente quello che la signora White ti dirà di dirgli, capito?_

 

Elisabeth lo fissa sconvolta: -  _No James! È troppo rischioso per lei, se dovessero scoprire che li imbroglia… non la metterò in pericolo!_

 

_\- Capitano Flint -_  s’intromette impettita Madlene -  _con tutto il rispetto, sarò felicissima di fare quanto mi dite, fin tanto che avrò l’impressione sia a favore del capitano Gates e del signor Bones. Non mi è chiara la natura dei vostri attuali rapporti e, per correttezza nei vostri confronti, vi rammento che non ho alcun debito verso di voi._

 

Per un secondo Flint medita di piantarle una sciabola alla gola, per ricordarle che il debito sta nel fatto di non averla ancora uccisa, la sua presa si stringe sulle spalle di Elisabeth, ma poi si calma con un respiro. Il profumo della donna gli ricorda che James McGraw non minaccia bambine, nemmeno se sono molto irritanti.

_\- Il capitano Gates guida la Ranger e, a breve, salperemo insieme. Dunque il mio interesse è il suo interesse, allo stato attuale delle cose. -_ dovrà parlare al Capitano Gates della sua maledetta imprudenza e di quella mocciosa!

 

_\- Bene, fino a che non avrò conferma di quello che dite, mantengo il privilegio di vagliare le informazioni per il signor Rackham. Badate, ve lo dico per pura correttezza dato che sono il filtro naturale per le stesse. -_ Madlene annuisce. L’accordo le pare adeguato e in realtà la solleva il pensiero di non lasciare il bordello e la protezione che conferisce.

 

-  _Questo è assurdo! -_ ribatte irritata la donna -  _Sarà molto pericoloso -_ dice rivolta alla giovane -  _rischiereste troppo. È assurdo! -_ si appoggia al petto dell’uomo chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando a fondo -  _James, potreste dire al capitano Gates che gli devo parlare, glielo dirò io di… me. In questo modo gli sarà chiara la situazione e che nelle sue mani ha la vita di chi ha salvato il signor Bones._

 

_\- Non siate sciocca, Elisabeth! -_ ribatte scostandola in modo più brusco di quanto vorrebbe. Ci manca solo una simile idiozia, adesso! -  _Gates non manca di fiducia nei vostri confronti, lo conosco da abbastanza anni da sapere che possiede l’intelligenza per capire che una puttana non è certo un medico migliore di voi! Sono già in troppi in questa città a sapere il vostro nome. -_ e non si fida più come una volta del suo vecchio quartiermastro, che sia per imprudenza o per fare un torto a lui, il nome della signora White potrebbe diventare un’arma potente nelle sua mani. -  _La vostra vecchia amica è una puttana del bordello di Rackham, quartiermastro di Charles Vane, la sua vita era già in pericolo prima di oltrepassare quella soglia e fino a che sarà utile ai suoi padroni avrà qualche possibilità in più di sopravvivere. -_ taglia corto aprendo la porta del laboratorio.  _\- Avete un’uscita sul retro? L’ingresso è di certo sorvegliato._

 

_\- Sotto la scala, ma è bloccata, dà verso le mura. -_ risponde confusa dalla rudezza che ha preso all’improvviso l’uomo. -  _Non… chiamatela in quel modo… -_ si stringe addosso la vestaglia spostandosi verso la finestra vicino al focolare e sbirciando la strada al di fuori. Sembra libera, senza nessuno a guardare verso la casa.

 

James si volta a guardarla, sentendo una dolcezza improvvisa verso di lei. Torna a prenderle le spalle, ma con gentilezza per chinarsi a baciarle piano le labbra.

_\- State attenta, Elisabeth. Questo posto distorce i nostri cuori. -_ le mormora sottovoce -  _Cercherò di tornare._

 

Improvvisamente il rendersi conto che potrebbe non tornare più dal mare la colpisce come uno schiaffo facendole trattenere il fiato. È così che si sentono le donne dei marinai? Potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che guarda quegli occhi chiari e tristi, che assaggia quelle labbra, che accarezza quella barba. Annuisce cercando di trovare una forza sconosciuta, raddrizza le spalle e alza il mento sorridendo all’uomo.

-  _So che tornerete. Farò quello che devo per stare al sicuro, starò attenta._

 

James annuisce, incantato dallo sguardo severo e serio, così brillante e verde. Andare via è difficile e lo fa di scatto, andando a sbloccare con la forza la porta sul retro per sparire nel sole del mattino.

 

Quando se ne va, il contegno sicuro crolla come un castello di sabbia e Elisabeth si appoggia al lavello con un sospiro tremante. Non ha dimenticato la ragazza ma ritrovare il controllo è difficile.

-  _Vi prego, sedetevi, a questo punto è inutile che vi preoccupiate di non far sapere che siete qui. -_ si volta a guardarla con un sorriso. Ora che la vede meglio e con più attenzione, in effetti c’è qualcosa di Madlene Douglas in lei: quegli occhi scuri e dolci, i capelli scuri, la pelle dorata. Ricorda com’era stato più piacevole discutere con lei piuttosto che con le sorelle e tutta quella pletora di possibili pretendenti alla sua mano.

 

Madlene prende posto, imbarazzata. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa che la faccia sentire meglio perché conosce il sapore di quel vuoto, ma non c’è niente da dire.

_\- Mi dispiace -_ dice alla fine -  _non volevo interrompervi._

 

Elisabeth le sorride in imbarazzo, ma con dolcezza: -  _Non avete interrotto nulla, stava per andare via comunque. -_ si volta per un momento verso le finestre, una rapida occhiata attraverso le fessure degli scuri, esitando ad aprirli. -  _Dovrò mettere degli arbusti sotto le finestre… -_ torna a voltarsi verso la giovane ritrovando un po’ di praticità. -  _Allora, Hope, credo che dovremo parlare, appena ce ne sarà tempo._

 

_\- Immagino di sì, signora, -_ conferma la ragazzina, anche se non sa di cosa dovrebbero parlare -  _ma, se foste così cortese, ora avrei piacere di vedere il signor Bones, per favore. Ammetto che il capitano Gates è stato vago sulle sue condizioni, lasciandomi in apprensione._

 

_\- Prima lasciatemi vestire e prendere il necessario per cambiargli le medicazioni. -_ si incammina verso il laboratorio con passo sicuro -  _Nel mentre vi spiegherò le sue condizioni. -_ le dice invitandola a seguirla.

 

 

 

 

* * *

_**Perle**_

A partire dal ‘600 la medicina ha un’enorme sviluppo proseguito nel ‘700 grazie all’illuminismo e al razionalismo che sono il terreno fertile sul quale la scienza medica può svilupparsi. Il metodo sperimentale diventa lo strumento indispensabile per raggiungere la conoscenza. L’anatomia diventa essenziale per imparare come riconoscere una patologia e poterla affrontare e curare, si hanno scoperte importanti, e la figura di medico diventa sempre più professionale e il ciarlatano ha sempre meno spazio. Tutto è ancora molto sperimentale e ipotetico e a volte poco etico, ma è tra il ‘600 e il ‘700 che la medicina trova finalmente un suo spazio e assume vera portanza staccandosi dalla filosofia e dalla teologia.

* * *

 


	14. XIII

 

Quel posto è un porcile. Almeno una cosa di buono su Flint si può dire: è ordinato e pulito, e tiene la sua cabina con un ordine maniacale, mentre Vane… non vuole nemmeno pensare cosa ci facesse lì dentro! Ha lasciato detto di ripulirla ma il mozzo non si dev’essere impegnato poi molto, o si è spaventato ed ha evitato di mettere mani lì dentro, e come biasimarlo.

Hal si rassegna e, dopo essere riuscito ad aprire uno dei boccaporti per cambiare aria, inizia a raccogliere roba da destinare al macero. Qualcosa di interessante lo trova però: qualche gioiello nascosto, un paio di bottiglie di buon rum, dei libri probabilmente mai aperti, bottino di qualche assalto e mai venduti. A mente fresca, dopo un po’ di riposo, si accorge forse di aver esagerato con Flint, poteva evitare di infierire dopo avergli detto che al termine di quella caccia alla Urca se ne sarebbe andato, ognuno per la propria strada. Però anche lui avrebbe potuto evitare di reagire come da colpevole accentuando la sua irritazione, ma in fondo lui lo sa che è facile a perdere il controllo e quando succede, spesso, dice cose esagerate a cui non sempre crede, e che non sempre sono veritiere. Pazienza, prima o poi doveva succedere anche se avrebbe preferito avvenisse in altro modo. In ogni caso, non sarebbe dovuto andare da Hope, cosa gli è saltato in mente! Specie adesso che il bordello è di Vane e Rackham. Stupido vecchio, così l’ha messa in pericolo. Però… è bello per una volta sentirsi bene e amati. Deve fare qualcosa per lei, deve portarla via da lì.

 

James entra senza farsi annunciare, non che qualcuno l’abbia fermato o gli abbia chiesto conto mentre saliva come un padrone su una nave altrui.

_\- Si può sapere cosa ti è venuto in mente? -_ chiede adirato senza salutare e senza far caso allo stato pietoso di quel posto.

 

-  _Come, prego? -_ chiede troppo stupito da quell’irruzione per essere adirato o indignato.

 

_\- Hai mandato una puttana di Vane dalla signora White! Rackham avrebbe potuto seguirla, potrebbe usare lei o Billy per ricattarci! -_ l’incoscienza dell’altro è così grossolana da sembrare follia e lo indigna e delude oltre misura, proprio perché viene da lui.

 

-  _Ma che diavolo stai dicendo? Io non ho mandato nessuno dalla signora White! -_ replica cominciando ad irritarsi e stringendo i pugni.

 

_\- Ne sei sicuro? Perché una certa Hope è venuta stamane alle prime luci dell’alba dal bordello facendo il tuo nome. Se mi dici che non la conosci dobbiamo trovarla e dobbiamo toglierla di mezzo all’istante. -_ James lo osserva severo e la durezza degli occhi lasciano intendere che non ha nessuna intenzione di frapporre tempo all’azione.

 

-  _Cosa? Hope? Ma cosa… le ho solo chiesto se mentre non c’ero sarebbe andata a trovare Billy per vedere come sta… e tu non le farai un bel niente! -_ puntualizza puntandogli contro un dito.

 

_\- E perché mai hai fatto una cosa del genere? -_ torna a urlare -  _Meno persone legate a noi entrano ed escono da quella casa, più Billy sarà al sicuro! -_ ed Elisabeth, per giunta, ma questo non lo dice.

 

-  _Perché Hope… e comunque non sono affari tuoi! E tu cosa ci facevi all’alba dalla signora White? -_ gli urla contro a sua volta.

 

James si blocca colto in fallo, e non lui soltanto. È difficile negare l’accaduto ma ammetterlo vorrebbe dire mettere a rischio la reputazione di Elisabeth.

_\- Non ha importanza, ho trovato una soluzione per volgere a nostro vantaggio la tua incoscienza -_ aggiunge borbottando più calmo e guardandosi intorno in cerca di una sedia.  _\- Non c’è un posto dove sedere in questo porcile?_

 

_\- È un porcile, cosa ti aspettavi? Un trono d’oro? -_ sbotta afferrando uno sgabello da dietro il tavolo su cui però ci si siede lui guardando con sfida l’altro.

-  _Che soluzione avresti trovato, sentiamo? E se la mia è incoscienza, cos’è la tua? -_ conclude ben sapendo cosa gli nasconde l’altro.

 

Se potesse passarlo da parte a parte con lo sguardo, sarebbe morto.

_\- Useremo la ragazzina per far sapere a Rackham quello che vogliamo noi. -_ risponde. -  _Adesso dimmi che hai tenuto la bocca chiusa in quel bordello._

 

_\- Ma sei impazzito? -_ Hal torna a urlare, rosso di rabbia, alzandosi di nuovo in piedi -  _Ti rendi conto in che situazione la vorresti mettere? Se dovessero capire che fa la spia per te la ucciderebbero!_

 

_\- Hai un’altra soluzione? Rackham sa che le stai dietro, se non sarà lei ad andare da lui, sarà lui a cercarla in un modo o nell’altro. Se vogliamo essere noi a controllare questo gioco dobbiamo muoverci per primi. -_ ribatte calmo e freddo.

 

Perché diamine ha sempre ragione? Sarebbe tutto più semplice se ogni tanto sbagliasse.

-  _La notizia che Rackham e Vane hanno prelevato il bordello è stato un brutto colpo, in effetti… non mi aspettavo nulla di così stupido da parte loro. -_ sospira tornando a sedersi, più calmo anche lui. -  _Ti avviso però che non la lascerò a lungo là dentro. In ogni caso… cosa vorresti far sapere loro? E perché dovrebbero fare qualcosa a Billy? In fondo è solo una ragazza che è andata da un medico, cosa ne sa Rackham del perché è andata dalla signora White?_

 

_\- Non essere ingenuo, Gates. È andata dalla signora White subito dopo averti visto e se ci è andata è perché tu l’hai nominata tra quelle mura. -_ risponde fissandolo. In fondo gli fa quasi pena in quel tentativo di togliere la ragazzina da quella situazione. - _Per ora non dirà nulla che non sappiano già, poi vedremo, col tempo. Potrebbe essere utile avere qualcuno che li metta sulla pista sbagliata quando salperemo._

 

_\- Come sta Billy?_

 

_\- Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza -_ risponde distogliendo lo sguardo e puntandolo sul mucchio di libri abbandonati.

 

-  _Più tardi andrò a parlare a Hope e passerò a vedere come sta. -_ lo rassicura pensieroso. È evidente che c’è qualcosa tra lui e la signora White e può capire perché sia così preoccupato per lei.

 

_\- Non dovrei nemmeno dirlo, ma prudenza al bordello! Quei muri hanno orecchie. -_ sbotta James alzandosi per uscire. Si blocca sulla porta un secondo. -  _Ci tieni a lei, vero? -_ chiede senza voltarsi, rigirando nella mente un pensiero.

 

-  _E tu tieni alla signora White, vero? -_ risponde l’altro secco fissandogli la schiena.

 

È questo il punto, in fondo.

_\- Prima di salpare, manda una lettera alla famiglia Douglas, digli che sai dov’è loro figlia. Questo non è il posto per una ragazzina. -_ parla senza voltarsi, sapendo cosa comporta quella scelta. Presto Flint dovrà sparire e James dovrà trovare un altro posto dove stare, e lo stesso la signora Bailey.

 

Douglas. Madlene Douglas. E lui sa come si chiama. -  _Stai attento, la signora White è troppo esposta. Come sai il suo nome? -_ chiede poi abbassando la voce in un tono minaccioso.

 

James si volta con un mezzo in sorriso osservandolo con attenzione. Strana persona quel vecchio.  _\- Ho origliato. -_ risponde onesto -  _Ma è una prostituta, Hal, quel tono è fuori luogo._

 

_\- E la signora White è un medico, vedova, di una certa levatura. -_ osserva sottolineando il fatto che non sono molte le donne medico, e che se si trova lì non è certo perché è un bel posto dove mettere su famiglia, per cui è chiaro che sta scappando, come tutti loro. -  _Cosa avverrà prima? Che la accusino di stregoneria o che qualunque cosa da cui sta scappando la trovi?_

 

James pensa per un lungo momento se sia il caso di piantargli la sciabola nel ventre per aver anche solo sottointeso una minaccia al riguardo. Ma preferisce pensare che sia un avvertimento, aprire la porta e scendere quanto prima da quel colabrodo di nave.

 


	15. XIV

Madlene prende un respiro profondo. Ha mentito per tutta la vita a tutta la sua famiglia, può benissimo mentire a un perfetto sconosciuto. L’importante è che non ci sia Anne Bonny. Jack Rackham non le fa paura, anzi le fa simpatia. Sa che è pericoloso, a modo suo, ma non la mette in soggezione, mentre Anne… Anne mette i brividi. Adesso deve stare tranquilla e pensare che lo sta facendo per il capitano Gates e per il signor Bones, deve sentirsi sicura del fatto suo e di quello che sta proponendo. Il pensiero del corpo forte e rassicurante del signor Gates, il ricordo di quando stava rannicchiata contro il petto ampio, le tranquillizza il cuore. Per lui troverebbe il coraggio di fare qualsiasi cosa, l’ha salvata, l’ha protetta quando era sola nel nulla e avrebbe potuto fare di lei ciò che voleva. Prende un respiro profondo, testa alta, come suo padre nelle trattative, occhi diretti, che ci leggano dentro che sai di aver ragione. Se spunterà un buon prezzo porterà qualcosa alla signora White, nessuno dovrebbe vivere in quella miseria e sospetta che non faccia un buon pasto da troppo tempo. Non vuole offenderla facendole l’elemosina, ma pagarla un giusto prezzo per quello che sa. Così imparerà qualcosa e potrà aiutarla meglio col signor Bones e medicare lei stessa qualcuno, in futuro, se servisse. Che impressione vedere il signor Bones a quel modo, inerte, come morto, pallido che si lascia muovere come una bambola. Elisabeth gli parlava sostenendo che avrebbe ricordato, una volta sveglio, non sa se sia vero. Alla fine ha capito che la signora White non è arrogante come le era parsa all’inizio: anche se continua a chiamare tutti per nome come una screanzata, almeno con lei usa il voi.

Bussa con discrezione alla porta non sentendo movimenti.

 

-  _Chi è? -_ chiede brusco Jack. È più di un’ora che Anne se n’è andata lasciandolo legato al letto, sospetta che abbia detto alle puttane di non andare a disturbarlo ma a quanto pare qualcuno non ha paura delle sue minacce.

 

_\- Hope, signore. Vi disturbo, forse? -_ chiede senza aprire la porta.

 

-  _Hope! Entra svelta! E chiudi subito la porta! -_ finalmente qualcuno che osa sfidarla! Quando la ragazza entra le fa subito cenno di avvicinarsi -  _Non c’è Anne sotto, vero? Non ti ha visto entrare?_

 

_\- No, signore -_ risponde fissandolo perplessa. Il signor Rackham è nudo sul letto, legato ai polsi e alle caviglie alla struttura a baldacchino, e le viene il dubbio terribile di star facendo qualcosa che la metterà in cattiva luce con la signora Bonny: -  _ma non vorrei dispiacere alla signora Bonny… -_ ammette trovandosi indecisa su cosa fare. Come è perché è arrivato in quella situazione? E cosa si aspetta da lei adesso?

Si avvicina dopo un attimo di esitazione decidendo che, al momento, è lui che le serve.

 

-  _Slegami, cazzo, devo andare a pisciare! Non preoccuparti, ci parlo io con Anne. -_ le sorride galante ma se non lo slega subito sarà tutto molto più imbarazzante di quanto già non sia.

 

La ragazzina si affretta a fare come dice liberandogli i polsi e le caviglie ed evitando di fare domande.

 

-  _Brava, tesoro. -_ Jack la osserva ammiccante. Da quando Charles gli ha detto di tenerla d’occhio ha fatto domande, chiesto in giro e trovato la nave che l’ha portata lì. A quanto pare si era spacciata per un giovane mozzo su di un mercantile proveniente da Londra. -  _Dove sei andata stamattina presto? -_ chiede a bruciapelo ben sapendo la risposta.

 

_\- Dalla signora White, signore -_ risponde fingendosi sorpresa -  _come lo sapete? Osavo disturbarvi appunto per questo!_

 

-  _C’è ben poco che io non sappia. -_ osserva sorridendole con intenzione mettendosi a sedere sul letto, incurante della sua nudità. -  _Che ci facevi dalla signora White?_

 

Madlenerialza appena gli occhi, abbassati con calcolato pudore. I vestiti che indossa ancora, la parrucca acconciata e il portamento compunto le restituiscono l’aspetto che aveva a Londra, accentuando quel sentore di fuori luogo che la segue ovunque.

_\- Cercavo informazioni per voi, signore. Riguardo il capitano Gates._

 

_\- Il tuo cliente più fidato? -_ a che gioco sta giocando la ragazzina? -  _Sentiamo cos’hai da dire._

 

_\- Bene, signore, mi imbarazza dirlo, ma le informazioni hanno un prezzo. -_ risponde tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo mortificata. -  _Capirete, signore, è lavoro per me…_

 

_\- Se quello che hai da dire è qualcosa che ancora non so su Gates allora te lo pagherò bene e faremo un bel discorsetto, ma le informazioni non si pagano mai prima. -_ quella ragazzina è sveglia ma ha ancora molto da imparare.

 

_\- Bene, signore, vi dirò quello che so e poi, sono sicura, converrete con me che quanto vi dico ha un valore. Il capitano Gates è venuto da me ieri mattina. Forse saprete che già mi aveva conosciuta, che in effetti fu il primo e che poi sono stata alla spiaggia per la nave del capitano Flint e lì ho avuto modo di conoscere il signor Bones. Bene, come dicevo ieri mattina il capitano Gates ha avuto la gentilezza di venirmi a trovare. Cercava rifugio, immagino, era sconvolto per qualcosa successa tra lui e il capitano Flint. Si fida di me e se avessi voluto forzarlo forse mi avrebbe detto di più, ma sul momento ho preferito evitare perché si rafforzasse in lui l’impressione della mia devozione. Ho fatto bene, in effetti, perché lui stesso mi ha chiesto di occuparmi del signor Bones, gravemente ferito, ricoverato presso la signora White. Credo che ci sia un legame tra quella donna e il signor Gates ed ora ho accesso alla sua casa, alla fiducia del capitano Gates e a quella del signor Bones. -_ riferisce fissandolo.

 

-  _Molto bene, ma sapevo già di Billy dalla signora White. In ogni caso mi piace la tua intraprendenza. -_ si alza e prende una manciata di dollari dalla sua borsa appesa allo schienale della sedia su cui sono posati i vestiti. - _Tieni. Continua così, dimmi tutto quello che riesci a carpire sul riguardo della signora White, di Gates e di Flint e ti pagherò molto bene._

 

_\- Vi ringrazio, signore, siete troppo cortese. -_ Madlene fissa i soldi esitando  _\- Se siete d’accordo, avrei pensato a una forma di pagamento più conveniente a entrambi. Ho convinto la signora White a lasciarmi assistere con lei il signor Bones e questo mi metterebbe nella posizione di raccogliere ben più informazioni di queste. Col vostro permesso, chiaramente._

 

_\- E cosa vorresti fare, trascurare il tuo lavoro qui? Non se ne parla, andrai da lei durante i turni di riposo. -_ le mette in mano le monete con decisione.

 

_\- Signore -_ Madlene resta col palmo aperto paziente -  _perfino una puttana ha bisogno di dormire, se permettete l’impudenza, o il rendimento cala in ogni caso. Se sarete così cortese da scontarmi l’affitto della camera, invece, eviterete di pagare subito, vi potrò garantire un rendimento in linea con il mio solito, e avrò modo di occuparmi di questa questione per voi. Inoltre, se allo scadere dell’affitto non avrò nulla da darvi potrete sempre non pagarmi affatto e recedere dal nostro accordo. -_ Madlene ha idea, per quanto vaga, delle difficoltà economiche e della mancanza di liquidità che il bordello sta affrontando dalla morte del signor Noonan. La cifra che le offre non è certo alta, ma in tempi di magra sono pur sempre soldi. Inoltre in questo modo il pagamento sarebbe forfettario.

 

-  _No. Ti dò un’ora libera al mattino e accontentati di questo, per ora. -_ si infila i pantaloni e la camicia con un sospiro -  _Non tirare troppo la corda, Hope._

 

_\- La ringrazio, signore. -_ Madlene piega appena la testa intascando i soldi e accettando il compromesso. -  _Della cortesia e dei buoni consigli. Posso fare altro per voi, signore?_

 

_\- No e… sei esentata dalla raccolta, oggi. -_ le sorride appena uscendo in fretta dalla sua stanza. Deve pisciare e ha trovato il modo per confermare le sue informazioni e controllare anche quella ragazzina, è una buona giornata, ora deve solo capire perché quel dannato bordello non gli dia profitti.


	16. XV

Elisabeth tasta delicatamente la spalla che ha rimesso a posto. L’osso è ben rientrato in sede ma i tendini sono infiammati. Massaggia piano la zona con leggere pressioni per sciogliere i liquidi mentre parla piano a Billy, con voce calma. Madlene ripiega le bende e la tiene d’occhio, avida di imparare come ci si occupa di chi ha bisogno.

-  _Sta andando molto bene, Billy, le ossa si stanno saldando e la commozione cerebrale si sta assorbendo. -_ ha appena controllato la reazione delle pupille e vederle reattive l’ha molto sollevata. -  _Vedi, Hope, una spalla dislocata non è rotta ma può essere più pericolosa di una frattura: si possono premere dei vasi sanguigni e bloccare così l’afflusso di sangue e se non si interviene in fretta i danni possono essere anche irreversibili._

 

Hope annuisce ascoltando attenta e piegando le bende senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Vuole memorizzare quei movimenti e il modo in cui tocca il signor Bones. Non ha mai saputo nulla di anatomia e medicina perché non erano ritenuti insegnamenti adeguati a una giovane, ed è curiosa di imparare qualcosa di utile, nonostante la fatica della notte a pesare sulle spalle.

_\- Posso farvi una domanda in confidenza, signora White? -_ chiede. Inizia a sentirsi a suo agio con quella donna e si fida ora più di lei che di qualsiasi altra donna su quell’isola. A conquistarla è stato il disinteresse con cui si è presa carico del signor Bones, per puro amore del capitano Flint, e questo lo può apprezzare.

 

-  _Ma certo, ditemi pure. -_ passa a tastare il braccio rotto, non è gonfio e il colore delle dita è ottimo.

 

_\- Non vi imbarazza toccare un uomo in questo modo? -_ domanda osservando il corpo nudo, coperto solo dal lenzuolo, che l’altra tocca con tanta disinvoltura.

 

Elisabeth sorride divertita dalla domanda, senza smettere i massaggi e l’esplorazione medica: -  _Sono un medico, un corpo nudo non può imbarazzarmi, e ho visto molti uomini senza abiti, ne ho toccati… in molti modi. Ma a scuola di anatomia ti fanno esercitare su cadaveri. La prima volta che ho avuto un paziente vivo sì, è stato un po’ imbarazzante perché, vedi, un corpo morto non reagisce, uno vivo si._

 

_\- Posso immaginare… un giorno, magari, mi spiegherete i principi scientifici delle reazioni che provoco. Sarebbe interessante, e utile. -_ osserva le mani tastare il bacino dell’uomo come fosse un pezzo di carne qualsiasi e un po’ le fa tristezza il pensiero. Dev’essere strano conoscere i corpi in quel modo e non per il calore e i sospiri che provocano.

 

-  _Il corpo umano, a saperlo toccare, ti apre i cancelli del Paradiso. -_ conferma sorridendo a quella giovane attenta e intelligente. Conosce bene la sua curiosità, all’inizio ha mosso anche lei, e ha ragione, sarebbe molto interessante e utile sapere come accendere il piacere in un uomo, o una donna, anche solo con un dito. Madlene è un po’ rigida a volte, e forse non se ne rende conto ma ha paura che quel suo modo di fare possa, a lungo andare, crearle problemi tra le altre ragazze del bordello e tra i clienti, non a tutti fa piacere che gli si ricordi la propria ignoranza e ineducazione, sono pochi che accettano di sentirsi inferiori e lei, per quanto non lo faccia intenzionalmente, è naturale che dia questa sensazione a quelle povere giovani che non hanno mai avuto scelta per il tipo di vita che fanno. Madlene è sprecata in quel posto, potrebbe avere quello che vuole, sposare un buon uomo, vivere da signora, essere felice, eppure è lì, fuggita da una famiglia che l’ha sempre guardata con sopportazione, da un mondo che vede la sua pelle come qualcosa di sbagliato, è naturale che lì si senta più a suo agio, è anche ricercata nel suo lavoro, per la sua freschezza, la sua bellezza, ma il pensiero che debba vendere il suo corpo per poter sopravvivere le fa rabbia.  È così innocente, così giovane, così entusiasta… e non riesce a vedere che è solo una schiava con delle finte libertà e catene spesse e pesanti. Fino ad ora le andata bene, non l’ha mai vista con lividi, ematomi… ma è solo questione di tempo prima che incontri un cliente violento che si eccita con il suo dolore sottomettendola. No, non può permettere che faccia quella fine, per questo ha provato a proporle di diventare la sua assistente a tempo pieno, insegnandole il mestiere, ma lei ha rifiutato. Così ha deciso che avrebbe messo da parte i soldi che lei le da, ben superiori al pagamento per le sue cure al signor Bones, spendendone il meno possibile e solo per lui, in questo modo magari riuscirà a riscattarla, a darle la libertà, e a convincerla che, forse, un matrimonio con un onesto mercante dell’alta borghesia non sia poi una cosa così orrenda.

 

_\- O dell’Inferno. -_ osserva l’altra pensierosa. Ha notato le cicatrici nascoste sotto i suoi vestiti e, per quanto inesperta, non è la prima volta che li vede sul corpo di una donna. Max aveva segni di cinghiate quando l’hanno curata. -  _E cosa sapete della sifilide? -_ aggiunge dopo un istante.

 

-  _Che è meglio non contrarla. -_ le dice seria -  _Se un cliente ti sembra infetto assicurati di eseguire su di lui esclusivamente massaggi al membro: non metterlo in bocca, non prenderlo dentro, e lavati bene le mani poi con acqua e erbe disinfettanti e antisettiche. -_ le spiega con praticità passando poi ad elencare i sintomi e i segnali della sifilide da riconoscere in un uomo. - _Cosa usi contro una gravidanza indesiderata?_ \- le chiede poi con piglio da medico mentre il massaggio disinfiammante al bacino del giovane fa reagire il suo corpo, e anche questo è un buon segno.

 

_\- Non li faccio venire dentro, signora, e le lavande, sempre. -_ risponde ritenendo inutile usare mezzi termini con lei.

 

-  _Bene, ma la lavanda vaginale è un metodo barbaro, doloroso e non sempre efficace. Ti darò una ricetta con oli… -_ la donna si interrompe alzandosi e avvicinandosi al volto del giovane, l’ha visto aprire gli occhi. Attende un altro segno, uno qualsiasi, mentre gli afferra la mano stringendogli le dita.

 

_\- Cosa succede? -_ Madlene si avvicina preoccupata, ha timore di essere d’intralcio se dovesse esserci un problema, ma è curiosa e vuole sapere.

 

-  _Billy, mi senti? Billy… -_ anche Elisabeth è tesa, è nel momento in cui si riprende che si capisce se un paziente, con le sue lesioni, ha subito serie conseguenze oppure è in ripresa. Nella sua mano, le dita del giovane stringono le sue e un leggero gemito precedono due occhi che si aprono, annebbiati, confusi e sofferenti. -  _Billy, bentornato. -_ gli sorride rassicurante.

 

-  _Co-cos… dove sono? -_ la voce esce fioca, la gola gli fa male, è come se ci fosse dello sfagno imbevuto di peperoncino. Tossisce e subito si maledice per averlo fatto, un’ondata di dolore profondo proveniente non sa nemmeno da dove, da ogni muscolo, osso, lo invade facendolo gemere.

 

-  _Hope, la spugna. -_ Elisabeth ordina alla giovane di portarle la ciotola con acqua e limone e la spugna con cui l’ha dissetato e sfamato in quei giorni e la ragazzina obbedisce in fretta.  Prima di dargli qualcosa per il dolore deve sapere da lui come sta. -  _Va tutto bene, Billy. Sei caduto, ti hanno portato qui i capitani Flint e Gates. -_ lo disseta piano cercando di non farlo muovere tenendogli una mano sul petto.

 

Madlene passa dall’altro lato del letto sorridendogli sollevata mentre gli accarezza piano il dorso della mano.

_\- È un piacere rivedervi sveglio, signor Bones. -_ aveva temuto di dover accogliere il capitano Gates con pessime notizie, al suo ritorno, e le sarebbe dispiaciuto: il signor Bones è sempre stato gentile, in fondo, e le piace lo sguardo triste e infantile, il modo schietto che ha di parlare a tutti e quel corpo troppo grosso per lui.

 

Il dolore annebbia la mente e gli occhi di Billy, che gira gli occhi a cercare quella voce ma arriva nuovo dolore ed è tremendo.

 

-  _Billy, resisti ancora un momento, ti prego. Stringimi la mano. -_ Elisabeth gli solleva appena la mano destra e, seppur a fatica, il giovane obbedisce. -  _Ora l’altra mano. -_ gli chiede mentre si solleva e va verso i piedi che escono fuori dal suo letto.

 

_\- Stringe, signora. -_ le assicura Madlene che ha fatto scivolare le dita sottili nel suo palmo.

 

Annuendo, Elisabeth poggia il palmo della sua mano contro l’enorme pianta del piede destro, spingendo appena. -  _Lo senti? Cerca di spingere in giù la mia mano. -_ e alla reazione del giovane sorride felice passando all’altro piede: -  _Ancora poco. Spingi anche qui. -_ ma questa volta la sua mano non ottiene risposta. -  _Lo senti?_

 

Billy non capisce, il dolore lo confonde, non riesce a sentire, a concentrarsi ma forse qualcosa sente. Annuisce appena mentre lacrime di dolore si mescolano a gocce di sudore.

 

_\- Va tutto bene, signore. Tra poco vi darà qualcosa per il dolore e vi sentirete meglio -_ Madlene non gli lascia la mano mentre con l’altra asciuga piano le lacrime dalla guancia ispida, parlando come a un bambino malato.

 

Elisabeth si concentra lasciando andare il piede del giovane e andando subito a prendere la boccettina scura dalla quale preleva poche gocce di estratto mettendole sulla spugna gonfia d’acqua. Si avvicina al giovane facendo gocciolare l’acqua con estratto di oppio nella sua bocca dalle labbra socchiuse piano piano.  

-  _Ora riposerai, quando ti sveglierai starai meglio. -_ gli accarezza la testa, parlando piano, aspettando che l’oppio faccia effetto e gli calmi il dolore. Quando il respiro si fa più lento e tranquillo si alza osservandolo accigliata.

 

_\- Qualcosa non va? -_ Madlene parla sottovoce senza lasciarlo andare, preoccupata dal volto della donna.

 

-  _Qualcosa non va alla gamba sinistra. -_ risponde andando a riordinare le boccettine -  _Sente la mia mano, il che è un bene, ma non riesce a muoverla. Potrebbe essere solo un infiammazione che gli causa la debolezza articolare, oppure un danno ai nervi o ai tendini…_

 

Madlene osserva l’arto come se si aspettasse di vederlo verde, ma quella gamba non sembra aver nulla di sbagliato, vista da lì. - _Posso fare altro, signora?_

 

_\- Chiamarmi Elisabeth, ad esempio, almeno quando siamo da sole. -_ le dice con un sorriso stanco -  _Ora il signor Bones deve riposare, quando si sarà ripreso vedremo come starà davvero la sua gamba, potrebbe essere necessario operare ma qui… non sono nelle condizioni migliori per poterlo fare, ci vorrebbe un vero ospedale, attrezzature specifiche… Andate pure a riposare, siete sfinita. Volete un ricostituente?_

 

_\- No, vi ringrazio della gentilezza Elisabeth, ma tenetelo per il signor Bones quando ne avrà bisogno. A me basta una buona dormita e questa bella notizia. -_ le assicura con un sorriso. In effetti tra il lavoro e quelle visite inizia a essere distrutta, ma sapere che il signor Bones è vivo e si è svegliato la ricompensa per quei giorni. In ogni caso la signora White sembra più stanca di lei, e può capirlo, con tutto il lavoro che le dà il signor Bones, quella casa e l’attività… e poi non riesce a mantenersi con quel lavoro, troppe spese e troppe poche entrate, nonostante lei le passi tutti i soldi che le arrivano dal signor Rackham e cerchi sempre di portarle qualcosa, che sia del cibo o altro.

 


	17. XVI

Madlene ha ascoltato, come tutte quante, in silenzio. L’arrivo di Vane con quella mandria di bestie al seguito ha sbalordito tutte e per un po’ l’aria del bordello si è congelata e perfino i candelabri hanno tenuto il respiro. Rackham è in disgrazia, Vane gli ha cucito addosso qualcosa di peggio di una lettera scarlatta e la situazione si fa difficile per lui, e non solo per lui. Ancora una volta le appare chiara la strada davanti ai suoi piedi, semplice e spaventosa allo stesso tempo. Non si muove per prima, solo per non dare nell’occhio, e attende che sia Max a risalire nelle camere prima di andarle dietro e chiudersi in camera a pensare.

 

Nelle strade di Nassau c’è la solita polvere di sempre, ma Charles ha l’impressione che non lo tocchi neppure. Ha liberato i suoi fratelli e ammazzato quel sacco di merda come un cane, ha dato a Eleanor quello che si meritava e ora può tornarsene da padrone nella sua nuova roccaforte. Nelle strade del mercato la gente si volta a fissare quel corteo malconcio e spaventoso, solo una testa rossa di capelli resta indifferente, ben rifugiata a fissare delle pezze di cotone grezzo.

-  _Dottoressa! -_ Vane non ha mai dimenticato il corpo di una bella donna, meno che mai di una che lo abbia rifiutato e saperla di Flint fa diventare quel suo rifiuto una sfida.

 

Elisabeth non si scompone, si volta appena a lanciargli un’occhiata sufficiente tornando subito a contrattare sul cotone, il cesto pieno di cibo e accessori appeso al braccio sinistro, pesante.

-  _Due pezze da due, signor Jones._

 

_\- Non mi riconoscete, signora White? -_ la richiama avvicinandosi alla sua schiena, gli uomini fermi nella polvere che lo aspettano ridendo sotto le folte barbe incolte. -  _O mi state ignorando? -_ aggiunge quando ormai riesce a sentire il profumo dei suoi capelli morbidi e può allungare una mano alla sua schiena.

 

Elisabeth si scosta spostandosi al lato del banchetto fuori dal negozio di stoffe prendendo dal cesto un vasetto di crema che porge al negoziante insieme alle monete per la stoffa.

-  _Per le articolazioni di vostra moglie, signor Jones. -_ ma l’uomo fissa impaurito il capitano Vane invece di prendere ciò che la donna gli porge.

 

-  _Non avete sentito la signora? -_ gli domanda tranquillo l’altro. -  _Ringraziate, pagate il dovuto, signor Jones. E voi, Elisabeth, siete ancora in collera con me per l’ultima volta? È un così tremendo delitto baciarvi o desiderarvi? -_ sorride divertito per il contegno altezzoso del medico di Flint: -  _Riservate questo trattamento anche al capitano Flint? -_ aggiunge inseguendo la donna che gli sfugge fino a raggiungerla e abbassando la voce perché altri non sentano.

 

Elisabeth continua a ignorarlo reggendo il suo cesto e dirigendosi verso casa con tutte le spese fatte. Ha sentito le cannonate sparate dal forte, il disagio e la paura che ha seminato in città, e assistito all’orda di selvaggi che stanno spargendo violenza e prepotenza nelle strade nelle ore più buie. Ciò che pensa di quell’uomo non fa che peggiorare.

 

-  _Come volete, signora, ignoratemi. -_ Vane si ferma scoppiando a ridere -  _Ma ricordate: avrei potuto prendervi e non avreste potuto fare nulla. E se questa notte nessuno entrerà nella vostra casa, sarà a me che lo dovrete. -_ le urla dietro, con il plauso degli uomini alle sue spalle.

 

Elisabeth si ferma voltandosi verso di lui, sguardo deciso, schiena dritta.

-  _Dal bordello alla città tenuta con il terrore, avete fatto strada. Volete anche dei ringraziamenti? Accettate una cartolina con un “grazie”? Ve la farò recapitare al più presto._

 

_\- Ringraziamenti no, ma apprezzo che mi parliate adesso! -_ ribatte Vane tornando ad avvicinarsi: -  _Me la dite una cosa, dottoressa? -_ aggiunge in tono più basso e confidenziale.

 

-  _Cosa? -_ chiede tenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’uomo senza mostrare alcun timore anche se le tremano le gambe per la ferocia che emana quel corpo e gli occhi spietati.

 

-  _Volevate dei fiori? O il chiaro di luna? È questo che vi ha dato tanto fastidio? -_ adesso è a un passo da lei e parla a voce bassa -  _O è il fatto, in fondo, che sapete che potrei farvi godere come non avete mai goduto._

 

_\- Non potete accettare che vi si dica no, vero? O è il fatto che vi ho fatto piegare in due per il dolore? Non credo che sareste in grado di farmi godere, signor Vane, e voi non saprete mai cosa si può ottenere con il rispetto e con un po’ di sapienza. -_ parla con calma, un leggero sorriso a illuminarle il volto, il vento leggero che le agita le ciocche sfuggite alla treccia.

 

-  _È perché siete bella. Non ho visto in tutta la vita molte donne belle come voi e sì, è perché mi avete tenuto testa e ci vuole coraggio. Siete bella, coraggiosa, intelligente e anche testarda, a quello che vedo. Se avete preso il mio gesto per una mancanza di rispetto, vi sbagliate. Il mio era un segno di stima e per questo ora ho un’erezione anche peggiore. -_ ribatte facendo un altro passo verso di lei, ma a mani alzate in segno di pace.

 

Elisabeth lo fissa dimenticandosi di mantenere il suo contegno, confusa e stranita, imbarazzata da quelle parole che le fanno battere il cuore non sa bene per quale motivo.

_\- Stima? -_ riesce a dire balbettando appena -  _La chiamate stima assalirmi e prendere qualcosa che non ho accettato di darvi?_

 

_\- Avrei dovuto chiedere il permesso? -_ chiede divertito -  _Come volete allora: avete la cortese gentilezza di lasciare che vi baci, vi porti oltre quella porta, oppure no è indifferente, vi tolga i vestiti e vi dimostri che le vostre insinuazioni riguardo le mie possibilità di farvi gemere e urlare sono del tutto infondate? -_ chiede con un mezzo inchino. Ma la donna è già scappata a rifugiarsi da qualche parte nella casa, lasciandolo a fissare la sua figura che corre via. Vane scuote la testa, più divertito che irritato dal suo imbarazzo. Torna ridendo dagli altri: -  _Donne! -_ commenta dando pacche sulle spalle e riprendendo la strada verso il forte. Quella donnetta, come si chiama? White, lo diverte e lo fa impazzire il modo in cui arrossisce. Quella non è una donna di Nassau e si vede, e gli piace l’idea che, prima o poi, riuscirà a fottersi la donna di Flint.

  
 


	18. XVII

Madlene attraversa le strade polverose della città, in pieno giorno e camminando a testa alta a buon diritto. Non ha più bisogno di sgusciare come una ladra per raggiungere la casa della signora White, ora che il signor Rackham stesso la manda. Ha finito la notte al bordello, si è presa il tempo di un’oretta di sonno prima di uscire per andare a controllare lo stato del signor Bones. È faticoso, ma star facendo qualcosa per il signor Gates le dà energia e riempie di senso le ore. Bussa piano alla porta della signora, più per paura di finire per scardinargliela che per timore che stiano ancora dormendo. Quella casa verte in condizioni disastrose e basterebbe una folata di vento eccessiva per farne crollare le travi marce.

 

Elisabeth sta preparando le medicine usando le sue scorte. Sul ripiano pulito del misero tavolo del laboratorio, una pila di pezze e bende pulite stanno aspettando di essere usate per le medicazioni del giovane Billy quando un lieve bussare la avverte dell’arrivo della ragazza. Si pulisce le mani e va ad aprirle.

-  _Buongiorno. -_ la saluta con un sorriso spostandosi per farla entrare. -  _Entrate pure._

 

 _\- Buongiorno, signora. -_ Maldene entra con un sorriso cortese nella stanza disadorna -  _Come sta oggi il signor Bones? -_ domanda fermandosi in piedi accanto al tavolo.

 

-  _Sta reagendo bene, il buono stato di salute del signor Bones aiuta la reazione del suo fisico ai traumi. -_ le spiega invitandola a sedersi al tavolo della cucina. -  _Posso offrirvi una tazza di tè?_

 

 _\- Del buon tè è sempre ben accetto. -_ risponde con un sorriso sedendo e prendendo il borsello di cuoio dalla tasca della mantellina. -  _Vi ho portato qualcosa per il vitto del signor Bones e le medicine, spero che basti. -_ dice posando sul tavolo cinque reales. Mantenere il signor Bones e pagare l’affitto al signor Noonan sono impegni economici non da poco, ma per fortuna ha ancora via buona parte del ricavato dalla vendita dell’anello e riesce a far fronte a tutto. Ha calcolato che, se la degenza del signor Bones non supererà il mese e mezzo, riuscirà ad avere ancora un ottimo ammortizzatore economico, a patto di non far calare troppo gli incassi.

 

Elisabeth si siede anche lei al tavolo dopo aver messo a scaldare l’acqua sul focolare. Sospira guardando il denaro che la giovane le ha portato.

-  _Posso chiederti una cosa, sinceramente? Perché resti qui? Perché non provi a contattare la tua famiglia? La vita in un bordello… perché accetti tutto questo? Per caso… ti usano violenza, ti obbligano in qualche modo?_

 

La ragazza la guarda sorpresa presa in contropiede dalla domanda e si aggiusta l’abito sulle gambe mentre risponde.

-  _No, signora, nessuno mi obbliga... c’è il contratto col signor Noonan, ovviamente, ma non è questo -_ si sente per qualche motivo in imbarazzo a parlare della faccenda -  _Al bordello non si sta male e da sola a Nassau, come fate voi… io non saprei che fare, non sono un medico come voi e non ho il vostro coraggio. E non voglio tornare a casa: avete visto la mia famiglia… non voglio sembrarvi ingrata, ma non sarei mai stata una Douglas, in fondo. Appartengo molto di più a questo posto che alla loro casa ed è qui che voglio restare._

 

 _\- Ma venivi trattata male dalla tua famiglia? -_ chiede ancora poco convinta dalle motivazioni della giovane. A Londra ricorda di aver incrociato i Douglas con le loro famiglie ad alcune feste e balli e non le era mai parso che lei venisse trattata in modo differente dai genitori anzi, a discapito dell’evidente origine di Madlene l’hanno sempre protetta e difesa da sguardi oltraggiati e da dicerie sussurrate.

 

- _No, assolutamente._ \- si affretta a rispondere -  _I miei genitori sono sempre stati molto giusti e molto corretti. Mi hanno dato la stessa educazione e la stessa cura che hanno riservato alle mie sorelle, ma ho gli occhi anche io -_ aggiunge con un sorriso - _Lo vedevo da me come stavano le cose… E poi, il signor Hutson, il marito che mi avevano trovato… non era… non era affatto adatto a me, signora. -_ osserva scuotendo la testa -  _Non dico che non fosse una brava persona, ma non sono sicura che un uomo dabbene avrebbe mai potuto… -_ cerca di trovare il modo per spiegarsi senza mettere in imbarazzo la signora White -  _Il signor Gates non è… un signore, se capite cosa intendo._

 

Elisabeth la guarda attenta, decidendo di essere franca con lei e diretta.

-  _Pensate che un uomo dabbene non saprebbe come darvi godimento? Cosa credete che distingua un uomo dabbene da una qualsiasi altra persona? Pensate che sia la cultura, l’educazione, la levatura sociale? Lo sposo che avevano scelto per voi… non avrà certo avuto l’esperienza di un uomo di mare come il signor Gates, ma questo non potevate saperlo. Avreste avuto una vita sicura, protezione e forse col tempo avreste anche imparato ad amarlo, e se non vi avesse soddisfatto sessualmente… beh, non sareste stata né la prima né l’unica a cercarla altrove, ma almeno ora sareste vicino alla vostra famiglia, in un luogo più civile, di cultura, sicuro, dove non dovreste vendere il vostro corpo per pochi reales sperando, un giorno, di potervi riscattare._

 

La ragazza arrossisce sentendola parlare a quel modo e si stropiccia appena la veste corrucciandosi.

-  _Forse è come dite voi e mi sarei potuta… adattare. Ma preferisco così: è vero che ci sono dei rischi, però sono libera qui. È non è… non è un fatto fisico, sapete. È che proprio mi annoiava a morte. Era tutto così… noioso e inutile! Qui invece c’è un brivido continuo, è come se l’aria fosse elettrica e i colori più vividi. -_ spiega accalorandosi nel tentativo di farle capire -  _Il signor Gates ha visto cose… è stato in così tanti posti… sentirlo parlare è più avvincente di un romanzo e la mia vita stessa sembra un libro del signor Defoe! Qui ci sono i pirati di Nassau, Elisabeth, c’è l’avventura, c’è il mare! Può succedere tutto in un posto così! -_ le brillano gli occhi al pensiero, al ricordo della spiaggia e delle mattine svegliata dai richiami dei gabbiani e dal sole rovente, il ricordo di com’era stare nuda per ore nella brezza marina, il bagnasciuga a rinfrescarle le gambe e la sabbia tra le dita dei piedi.

 

-  _Questo non è un romanzo d’appendice, Hope… credo che abbiate una visione forse un po’ troppo romantica della vita, e il signor Gates… ha visto cose e posti perché è da molto tempo che solca i mari, e conosce questo mondo, e non credo che… forse non dovreste attaccarvi troppo a lui… voi credete di appartenere a questo luogo ma non è così, voi meritate molto di più, e soprattutto non meritate di dover stare in un bordello. Potreste venire qui -_ le propone all’improvviso -  _potrei parlare con il signor Rackham e trovare un accordo per riscattarvi, potreste farmi da assistente, vi insegnerei un mestiere magari non remunerativo come il vostro attuale ma almeno più… sicuro._

 

 _\- Signora White… a me piace il mio lavoro. -_ ribatte guardandola con un sorriso quasi di scuse. -  _Mi rendo conto che non sia appropriato, ma la cosa bella è che qui il concetto di appropriato è fuori luogo. A me piace non portare il corpetto, stare nuda… e mi piacciono gli uomini. Magari non tutti, magari non sempre, e spesso apprezzerei che si diffondesse una maggior cura dell’igiene personale, ma in generale mi piace come mi guardano e mi piace lavorare per loro. Se non lavorassi al bordello dovrei preoccuparmi a girare per strada da sola, mentre così posso andare dove mi pare senza paura. Io non so come facciate voi ad essere tanto coraggiosa, ma io non ci riuscirei. -_ ammette -  _Apprezzo molto che vi preoccupiate per me e so che il signor Gates è vecchio, se è quello che intendete, ma a me piace la vita che conduco qui. Ho tutto quello che mi serve e non devo rendere conto a nessuno, per la prima volta posso decidere chi essere in piena libertà._

 

Elisabeth sospira abbassando lo sguardo. Madlene è così giovane, così ingenua, e così testarda. Può capire che il sesso eserciti su di lei un fascino particolare, come biasimarla, ma ha una visione distorta dello stesso e della vita in generale in quei luoghi.

-  _Non c’è modo che io riesca a farvi ravvedere, vero? -_ chiede con un sorriso sconfitto alzandosi per andare a prendere l’acqua ormai calda e servirle il tè.


	19. XVIII

 

Gli uomini stanno votando. Flint li osserva muoversi parlando fitto e lanciandogli occhiate di fuoco e timore. Quel pazzo di Silver andrà con lui, tra tutti quanti, proprio lui. Dovrà prendere una nave da guerra con quel mentecatto, una pallottola nella spalla e l’intera ciurma contro. Perfino Gates. Soprattutto Gates. Da quanto tempo stava tramando con loro per ammutinarsi contro di lui? Da prima che quella nave comparisse all’orizzonte di sicuro, non avrebbe avuto il tempo di architettare tutto quel piano e Dufresne da solo non sarebbe stato in grado nemmeno di mettersi il cinturone per il verso giusto. Bevevano insieme, due sere prima appena, e ora eccolo a fare il capopopolo in mezzo a quella massa di bastardi, ingrati e ignoranti.

 

-  _Ehm… se non li guardi come se li volessi mangiare vivi è meglio. -_ suggerisce Silver con discrezione senza avvicinarsi, potrebbe mangiare lui come antipasto.

 

-  _Stai zitto -_ sibila sottovoce Flint. -  _razza di idiota. -_ non può sopportare il suo blaterare, adesso. Se almeno ci fosse Elisabeth a togliere quel male dalla spalla. Si ritrova a pensare ai capelli infuocati della donna e al giaciglio della sua casa a Nassau che ora sembra irraggiungibile.

 

-  _Adesso sembra che tu voglia scoparteli tutti… -_ osserva l’altro un po’ preoccupato facendo un passo indietro. -  _A cosa stai pensando? -_ vorrebbe aggiungere “o a chi” ma lo sguardo che gli lancia Flint farebbe gelare un vulcano.

 

-  _Riesci a stare seduto e zitto? -_ la rabbia trattenuta irrigidisce i tratti di Flint in una smorfia.

 

 _\- Il fatto è che quando sono agitato parlo troppo, lo so. Conosco una donna che potrebbe farmi stare zitto impugnando un tagliacarte e basta. -_ osserva quasi divertito al pensiero. Per poco non è uscito dalla propria pelle quando quella rossa l’ha minacciato. A volte le donne sono davvero terrificanti, specie quelle dannatamente belle.

 

-  _Devi presentarmela. -_ Flint rinuncia a farlo tacere e gli risponde ironico continuando ad osservare.

 

-  _Ah te la presento quando vuoi appena torniamo a Nassau, se ci torniamo. È una rossa tutta pepe e con un corpicino niente male. -_ e quanto vorrei poterla avere tra le mie mani, dev’essere calda quanto spietata. -  _È una signora! Ha persino zittito la Guthrie e non inorridisce davanti al sangue._

 

 _\- Non definirei Anne Bonny una signora… -_ commenta sovrappensiero.

 

-  _Oh no no! Quella non me lo farebbe diventare duro nemmeno se me lo tenesse in bocca, mentre la signora White… mi farei sculacciare da lei, eccome! -_ commenta con un sorriso esplicito e una posa rilassata mentre pensa a come potrebbe essere: nuda, pelle bianca, capelli rossi, frusta in mano… e in un attimo è a terra senza capire come ci è finito, il naso spaccato e la gola stretta in una morsa di ferro.

 

-  _Prova anche solo a guardarla, e ti ammazzo. -_ la voce appena udibile ma furiosa assicura la capacità di mantenere la promessa di Flint, ma lo lascia andare un momento dopo. Non è quello il momento e non può permettersi di ammazzarlo ora.

 

-  _Ma che cazzo… ma sei impazzito? -_ gli urla contro tossendo e sputando sangue -  _Vuoi ammazzare l’unico che ti è rimasto fedele? E per cosa? -_ poi un lampo di comprensione lo sconvolge più della reazione dell’altro. -  _Lei è tua? Ecco perché Eleanor non la sopporta!_

 

 _\- Non sono affari che ti riguardano. -_ ribatte sottovoce tornando a dargli la schiena e a guardare gli altri.

 

-  _E no cazzo, ora si che mi riguardano! -_ mormora asciugandosi il sangue che scende dal naso -  _Come facevo a sapere che è roba tua? Ora lo so e puoi stare tranquillo, ma starei attento alla Guthrie, fossi in te. -_ gli sussurra velocemente vedendo venire verso di loro il vecchio Gates.

 

-  _Volete rendere più facile la vita a quelli? -_ borbotta irritato l’ex capitano della Ranger ai due -  _Fategli un favore, ammazzatevi tra di voi così non toccherà a loro! -_ sibila a denti stretti sbirciando gli uomini che stanno ancora discutendo sulla battigia. -  _Per inciso, io non voglio che ti uccidano -_ dice rivolto a Flint con voce tesa e nervosa -  _cercherò di far rimandare l’esecuzione almeno fino a quando non arriveremo a Nassau, ti ficcherò su di una nave insieme… a lei e prima che si accorgano che non sei al forte in attesa della forca sarai già lontano e al sicuro._

 

Flint lo fissa con attenzione, crede davvero a quello che sta dicendo: -  _Vai a farti fottere, Gates. Avrei dovuto ammazzarti, ti consiglio di non fare il mio stesso errore. -_ ribatte a denti stretti.

 

-  _Si certo, ma ho il cuore tenero e ti ricordo che abbiamo un altro obiettivo in comune. Cerca solo di non spingerli ad appenderti all’albero maestro appena gli avrai dato quel galeone! Sono ancora decisi ad ucciderti, almeno li ho convinti a non farlo adesso! Tra un paio d’ore saranno d’accordo ad aspettare almeno il giudizio di Nassau e per allora sarete in salvo._

 

 _\- Scusa, e io? -_ chiede Silver indignato. Possibile che mai nessuno pensi a lui?


	20. XIX

Tra i banchi di stoffe e abiti, il vociare della gente rende le loro parole appena udibili a loro stesse. Ormai Madlene è sicura di aver trovato in quella donna una nuova amica e le parla con la confidenza che si ha verso una sorella. La osserva accarezzare le stoffe ricche e costose che non può affatto permettersi, anche per la sua ostinazione a lavorare gratuitamente per metà della città. Sospira facendo un cenno al venditore perché segni sul proprio conto, ha consegnato ieri un abito a Max che l’ha pagata bene. Alla nuova favorita del signor Rackham piace vestire da signora e piace avere abiti ricercati e unici, così lei ha smesso quasi del tutto di lavorare, se non al forte con Idelle. Max è una donna pratica, di buon senso, ed è stata d’accordo a che loro due si dessero i turni su al forte per coprire anche quella fetta di mercato senza contrariare il signor Rackham. Era anzi sollevata che ci fossero delle volontarie per quel compito e loro si sono garantite una clientela fissa e molto devota. Idelle, a essere onesti, ha cercato di fissarsi in pianta stabile nella camera del capitano Vane, facendo di tutto perché la pretendesse ogni momento e lasciando a lei tutto il resto del lavoro, ma ormai Madlene ha capito come ragiona la sua collega, ha imparato a non fidarsi delle sue moine civettuole e a ripagarla della stessa moneta. Non le rimprovera nulla, capisce bene che è solo il suo tentativo di sopravvivere in quel mondo, ma non per questo è disposta a rimetterci di buon grado.

 _\- Elisabeth, permettetemi di dirlo, non dovreste essere tanto dura col capitano Vane. -_ le vuole parlare al riguardo dal giorno in cui ha sentito quanto successo in strada tra loro.

 

La donna non risponde subito, accigliandosi e osservando un bel fermaglio in osso e madreperla.

-  _È troppo abituato ad ottenere tutto ciò che vuole, come se gli fosse tutto dovuto. -_ lo dice con tono calmo, senza accusa nella voce, ma come semplice dato di fatto. Guarda confusa il mercante che le porge la stoffa su cui prima si era soffermata rapita dal bel gioco di luci sul color lavanda acceso.

 

 _\- Grazie mille -_ Madlene la prende per lei facendole segno di proseguire. -  _Vi sbagliate, sul suo conto, è un uomo molto buono e molto triste. -_ ribatte ripensando alle volte con lui. Quando l'aveva chiamata, all’inizio non aveva idea di come fare, aveva provato a chiedere consiglio a Idelle, ma al riguardo era rimasta molto vaga, stando ben attenta a non dirle nulla di utile. Alla fine aveva dovuto improvvisare andando a intuito e ad istinto. Nel buio e nel puzzo di umido e fogna di quella stanza, aveva deciso che il capitano Vane apparteneva a quella ristretta cerchia di uomini che si riparano dietro ai soldi che ti tendono alla fine per paura del tuo potere, ma che in fondo vorrebbero solo che una donna li amasse davvero. Così si era svestita dei panni della prostituta e lo aveva costretto a confrontarsi con Madlene, si era rifiutata di fingere per lui il piacere o di nascondersi dietro altri pensieri, si era forzata a restare lì con la mente per tutto il tempo e aveva preteso la propria soddisfazione. Aveva saputo di aver vinto quando, dopo, le era rimasto addosso lasciandosi stringere e baciare piano, come si addice mentre il corpo riposa.

 

-  _Molti uomini sono buoni e tristi ma ciò non li porta a comportarsi come bestie. -_ replica infastidita e toccata in un nervo scoperto. -  _Cosa ci farai con quella stoffa? È molto bella, ti starebbe bene quel colore con i tuoi capelli._

 

 _\- Nel mio lavoro si conoscono molte bestie, Elisabeth, e il capitano Vane non è tra queste, per fortuna. Anzi, è dolce, se lo si sa prendere, e piacevole anche. Non fraintendermi, stimo molto e capisco la vostra devozione al capitano Flint e so bene che non apprezzate il mio mestiere, ma una donna sola ha bisogno di protezione a Nassau e non dovreste confidare troppo nella ostinazione del capitano Vane a tenervi a cuore. È tenace, ma ogni uomo ha un limite e non vi conviene forzare il suo. -_ ribatte senza lasciarsi sviare dal discorso mentre si muovono tra la gente, parlando piano.

 

-  _Io non capisco la sua ostinazione! -_ ribatte esasperata e in imbarazzo -  _Perché si è fissato con me? -_ sente una morsa allo stomaco, una sensazione di soffocamento, la consapevolezza di sentirsi strappare dalle mani la propria libertà e dignità, così duramente ottenuta e a lungo agognata. Non vuole dover abbassare la testa per cercare protezione, un concetto sopravvalutato visto che nemmeno quando ha provato a chiederla l’ha ottenuta ed è sempre stata lasciata da sola a subire violenze, se non addirittura ingannata da coloro che le avrebbero assicurato salvezza e sicurezza.

 

 _\- Siete una bella donna, siete indipendente, siete del capitano Flint. È nel suo carattere volervi ottenere: ama le vittorie a patto che non siano facili. E poi… sapete della sua relazione con la signorina Guthrie? Immagino che trovi con voi delle somiglianze, in fondo. -_ le spiega paziente stringendosi nelle spalle. Fatica a comprendere la paura negli occhi dell'amica o l’ansia che sembra prenderla: -  _Credetemi, se gli sarete amica non avrete nulla da temere da lui. -_ cerca di tranquillizzarla ripensando alle cicatrici sulla sua pelle chiara. Forse non sopporta il dolore e ha paura che a lui piaccia, ma in quel caso è molto lontana dalla realtà. Qualcuno tra gli altri al forte, sì, ama mordere o graffiare e a qualcuno piace essere ripagato con la stessa moneta. Una volta è anche scoppiata a piangere per uno schiaffo, ma il poverino poi era così mortificato da essere diventato tra i suoi preferiti. In generale, se si supera il ribrezzo per l’odore e si fa qualcosa per le pulci e le zecche, quegli uomini sono molto meno pericolosi di qualsiasi ciurma abbia conosciuto.

 

-  _Insomma, finisco per essere sempre il ripiego di qualcuno, il fantasma di questa o quella donna… una sfida per uno e un porto sicuro per l’altro. -_ mormora appena udibile con lo sguardo basso fisso sulla strada di terra battuta, polverosa e talmente indurita dagli anni di calpestio da sembrare quasi pietra. Vedranno mai solamente Elisabeth? E lei, riuscirà mai a liberarsi di quel senso opprimente di soffocamento e di vuoto? Cos’è la bellezza, in fondo? È solo un attimo nel tempo della vita, passa in fretta, si ricopre di segni e cicatrici, di marchi a fuoco e di solchi di disperazione. Lei è rovinata, nel fisico e nella mente, non sa più chi è, non sa più cos’è, dice a tutti che è un medico ma si rifugia dietro quella professione che le permette di poter salvare gli altri perché nessuno ha salvato lei, nessuno le ha mai creduto, nessuno l’ha soccorsa, nessun eroe nella sua vita, nessun angelo, solo lupi travestiti da cavalieri, solo predatori che la volevano perché bella, perché nonostante tutto è rimasta così stupidamente buona e ingenua che spezzarla era ancora più appagante, ingannarla e poi vedere il dolore e la disperazione nei suoi occhi e provare piacere in quello.

 

 _\- Non dite così. -_ Madlene le posa la mano sulla schiena, rattristata da quella sua fragilità.  _\- Cosa pensate che sia l’amore, in fondo? Io forse non l’ho conosciuto, ma mi accontento di essere un bel momento per qualcuno, e se in me vedono altre e sono felici, cosa c’è di sbagliato in questo? -_ ripensa alle voci che girano per la città riguardo alla signora Barlow e al fatto che molti sostengono sia la stessa sua amica, ma lei non crede e ora ne sente la conferma. Non dev’essere molto che il capitano Flint frequenta la sua casa e forse prima c'era quell'altra e forse, in qualche modo c’è tutt’ora. -  _E poi immagino che tutti qui abbiano un passato che li segue, non credete? Forse a casa sarebbe diverso o forse tutte le donne, in ogni posto, arrivano dopo qualcun'altra e solo ci illudiamo che non sia così._

 

 _\- Voi siete giovane, Hope. -_ Elisabeth sospira scacciando via i suoi mostri e i suoi incubi con un sorriso forzato -  _Invidio la vostra capacità di riuscire a vedere ancora qualcosa nel mondo che vi circonda. Avete una purezza che è restia ad abbandonarvi, tenetela stretta, coltivatela, sarà la vostra salvezza._

 

Madlene non ribatte, limitandosi a sorriderle triste. Vorrebbe fare qualcosa per farle vedere il mondo con i propri occhi, e la gioia che c’è in quella vita: sono vive, sono libere, passeggiano da sole senza nessun padrone a dir loro cosa fare e possono abbracciare ogni uomo, sentire i loro corpi caldi addosso, ascoltare di notte il rumore del mare o gemere la mattina quando già il caldo sale. Se solo il capitano Gates fosse lì, o se tornasse presto, non ci sarebbe ombra in quella vita.

 

In prossimità delle mura, le strade si fanno più tranquille, poche persone che vanno verso il centro, qualche carretto proveniente dall’interno dell’isola e poco altro.

-  _Mi insegnate a cucinare questo… conch? Non so assolutamente cosa farne e che sapore abbia e devo dare qualcosa di un po’ più consistente e degno al povero signor Bones ora che ha cominciato a mangiare. Oggi lo farò stare sveglio un po’ di più, magari leggerò qualcosa per lui per non farlo annoiare troppo. Le sue fratture vanno molto meglio, sapete? Anche il mal di testa è molto diminuito, presto potrà stare seduto, quantomeno. -_ Elisabeth cambia discorso tornando su di un terreno più sicuro e più certo in cui rifugiarsi.

 

 _\- Con molto piacere. Mi date delle notizie magnifiche sul signor Bones! Devo confessarvi d'essere stata molto in pena per lui, non si merita tutto il dolore che ha subito, ma sapere che presto si rimetterà mi solleva da un peso grande. -_ ammette radiosa, arrossendo appena. Inizia a faticare a nascondere a se stessa ciò che la spinge a cambiarsi d'abito con cura prima di presentarsi a casa della signora White. -  _Secondo voi, Elisabeth… se posso chiedere, il signor Bones… ho sentito dire che alcuni uomini, ecco, non apprezzano la nostra compagnia e mi chiedevo… vedete, una volta ho proposto al signor Bones i miei servizi a titolo gratuito ma non ha mai voluto… eppure quando lo laviamo vedete anche voi…_

 

 _\- Mi state chiedendo se al signor Bones piacciono di più i suoi compagni di branda delle donne? -_ Elisabeth si volta a fissarla divertita dell’evidente cotta della ragazza per il bell’uomo. In effetti Billy farebbe girare la testa a molte donne con quei muscoli, la sua altezza, quegli occhi dolci e infantili. -  _Dal suo imbarazzo quando il suo corpo lo tradisce e dalle occhiate che ci lancia, posso assicurarvi che le donne non gli sono indifferenti, assolutamente! È solo troppo buono e, credo, infinitamente timido e fin troppo devoto ai propri doveri._

 

Madlene annuisce a occhi bassi. A quanto pare è solo lei ad essergli indifferente, ma forse è molto meglio che sia così, in fondo sa che al capitano Gates non farebbe piacere, per quanto giustificato dal suo mestiere, e più di tutto non vuole contrariarlo. Non sarà certo lei a insistere col signor Bones, non sarebbe opportuno, e neppure corretto.

 

A Elisabeth non sfugge la mortificazione della giovane, ed è con affetto che le prende un braccio con il suo, sorridendole.

-  _Sai, credo che il signor Bones sia solo molto timido. Non vi siete accorta di come vi guarda? Io si, distoglie sempre gli occhi quando potrebbero incontrare i vostri. -_ non è propriamente una bugia, il giovane Billy le guarda eccome anche se più con imbarazzo e curiosità ma è l’espressione della giovane che le fa tenerezza, in fondo è normale che una ragazzina si innamori di un giovane e bel marinaio come Billy, e lui sarebbe un’ottima alternativa alla vita da bordello.

 

 _\- Siete gentile, Elisabeth, ma proprio non sapete mentire -_ Madlene la guarda sorridendole triste. -  _D’altronde non vedo perché dovrei biasimarlo o prendermela per questo: per me è molto meglio che sia così, e sono certa che pure il capitano Gates ne sia contento. È un capriccio da bambina, il mio, nient'altro. -_ crede in quello che dice ed è sicura che sia più l’orgoglio ferito a farle male che altro, però ciò non diminuisce affatto il nodo allo stomaco.

 

-  _Hope, non c’è nulla di strano a provare amore per più di un uomo, o donna, e ad amare persone del proprio sesso, l’amore non sottostà a leggi e morali. In effetti… oggi potreste occuparvene voi da sola di pulire il signor Bones… credo che poter provare sollievo in alcuni frangenti gli possa essere di aiuto… non fatelo muovere troppo. Oh non fate quella faccia! Non è poi così inusuale, sapete? Non è la prima volta che mi è capitato, e quelli sono bisogni dolorosi, a lungo andare, e che necessitano di sollievo. -_ e quel giovane è di sicuro meglio di Gates: potrà anche essere un brav’uomo ma è troppo grande per lei, troppo astuto, non le darebbe l’equità e il rispetto di quel giovane timido ma forte e vigoroso. Non è normale che sia così succube anche solo dell’idea di quel vecchio.

 

 _\- Io non… non credo che al signor Bones… -_ Madlene si ferma prendendo fiato e cercando di smetterla di balbettare come una sciocca. Il punto è che la mette in soggezione, il signor Bones, forse perché l’ha rifiutata già una volta.  _\- Vi ringrazio, Elisabeth. -_ mette insieme alla fine.  _\- Vi è… vi è successo spesso? -_ chiede cercando di calmarsi.

 

-  _A volte. -_ si confida con tranquillità -  _Come medico conosco bene l’anatomia di un uomo e come dargli sollievo a certi bisogni… e come procurarglieli anche. -_ ammette con un sorriso malizioso. -  _C’è un punto nella schiena, lungo la colonna vertebrale, proprio sopra la curva dei glutei, che se premuta e massaggiata con la giusta intensità può portare un uomo o una donna all’orgasmo senza altro fare._

 

Madlene la fissa stupita. Chi avrebbe mai detto che i medici sapessero quel genere di cose.  _\- Fareste fortuna al bordello, sapete? Dovreste pensarci, o dirmi tutto quello che conoscete, per me sarebbe anche meglio! Non volevo offendervi, scusatemi. -_ si affretta ad aggiungere vedendola incupirsi: - _È che a volte dimentico… scusate._

 

-  _Ma no, Hope, non ho nulla contro il vostro mestiere. -_ la rassicura tornando a sorridere -  _Sì, sarei ricca se lavorassi al bordello, e invece sono un medico squattrinato. Non mi avete offeso, ma adesso spiegatemi come cucinare questo mostro marino e andate poi dal signor Bones. -_ le dice arrivando davanti alla porta di casa aprendola per farla entrare.

 

-0-

 

Billy continua a rivedere nella sua mente il momento in cui è caduto. Sdraiato su quel letto, a occhi chiusi, sente il rumore del legno contro il legno, la pioggia feroce, i tuoni, l’acqua delle onde che risale la fiancata fino a loro, la presa che scivola, Flint che gli afferra la manica, la stoffa che si rompe e lo sguardo sorpreso e incredulo del capitano che si allontana fino a scomparire trasformandosi in acqua e legno un attimo prima di non vedere più nulla e di risvegliarsi in quella stanza.

La signora White… è colei di cui parlava Flint, e c’è anche la ragazza del bordello, che ci faccia poi lì non lo sa ma sospetta che c’entri il fatto che è la preferita di Gates. Oddio com’è imbarazzante farsi accudire da due donne, anche perché è bloccato a letto, sempre, senza mai potersi alzare, per non parlare di quando lo puliscono o lo massaggiano… perché non lo lasciano sporco e dolorante? È così difficile! Se almeno fossero due brutte e vecchie carampane come la signora Mapleton non avrebbe tutti quei problemi. Solo quella notte le ha sognate, insieme, con lui, in quel letto, il letto della signora White, con i loro corpi così belli e morbidi, un turbinio di luce e di ombra, di fuoco e di terra, le loro mani su tutto il suo corpo a toccarlo, massaggiarlo… e si è svegliato sentendosi gemere e con il suo coso così teso e gonfio da fargli male. Ha dovuto aspettare che passasse da solo, solo che non voleva, e non riesce a muoversi… cielo com’è difficile!

E come se non bastasse, qualcuno bussa alla porta prima che si apra e Hope scivoli nella stanza.

 

 _\- Mi scusi se la sveglio, signor Bones. La signora White sta cucinando e mi ha chiesto di pulirvi, se non vi dispiace. -_ mentre lo dice si avvicina al letto senza poter evitare di arrossire. Si ripara dietro ai gesti conosciuti mentre scosta le coperte e usa i panni umidi per lavarlo, mettendo da parte le vecchie traverse per cambiarle con quelle pulite. Lo muove con grande attenzione, nonostante la fatica di spostare il corpo massiccio, attenta ai punti fasciati che non debbono muoversi, esitando appena sulla pelle abbronzata. Come molti altri marinai di Nassau, sotto lo strato di sale e sporcizia, la pelle di Billy è cotta dal sole e dal vento. Il suo è il colore d’oro degli uomini che sono nati pallidi e che la vita di mare ha scurito. Il segno delle braghe è così evidente da fare quasi sorridere, la linea netta tra la pelle esposta all’aria e quella conservata dalla stoffa. La peluria chiara che lo copre è morbida e folta sulle braccia e sulle gambe ma quasi assente sul petto e sfiorandolo con le dita ha pensato, fin dalla prima volta, che avesse una consistenza del tutto diversa da quella del capitano Gates. Quando arriva all'inguine, il suo sesso è teso e gonfio e lo sciacqua con un gesto leggero ma accurato, accertandosi di lavare bene anche l’intorno, fino al l’incavo tra i glutei.

 

Ci mancava solo questo. Billy cerca di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto studiando le parti scrostrate per non pensare che una ragazza giovane, sensuale e che è cara a Gates lo sta toccando proprio dove è chiaro a cosa stia pensando.

_\- Mi-mi dispiace… mi perdoni…_

 

 _\- Signor Bones -_ Madlene si tira su fissandolo con le mani in grembo, rossa in volto -  _se mi permettete, vi farebbe bene liberarvi, se posso. -_ il volto da bimbo è tutto teso e imbarazzato e a lei spiace, non vuole certo metterlo in difficoltà, ma la signora White ha ragione: è chiaro che il suo corpo ha bisogno di godere.

 

Billy si arrischia ad abbassare lo sguardo sulla ragazza, forse non ha capito bene, forse è solo annebbiato dal dolore.

-  _Cosa? Come… cosa?_

 

Madlene non riesce a reggere lo sguardo e abbassa gli occhi al pavimento, sempre più rossa _: - Voi… pensate a qualcosa di bello, non badate che sia io. -_ suggerisce abbassando la voce mentre si siede sul letto. -  _Solo cercate di non muovervi. -_ aggiunge prima di chinarsi a baciare la punta da cui già scende un rivolo di seme. È grosso, più di quanto abbia mai visto o maneggiato, non è nemmeno certa che le ci starebbe dentro, di certo non le sta in bocca e anche la mano non riesce a chiudersi mentre lo tiene fermo. Può solo succhiarlo per dove riesce, e muoversi piano, accarezzandolo con le labbra cercando di essere gentile. Per scendere a baciarlo più in basso, deve sfilarlo e passare la lingua sulla lunghezza, e non osa guardarlo per capire se gli piaccia.

 

Billy non pensa più a nulla, non capisce più nulla, tranne che la bella mulatta di Gates glielo sta succhiando da Dio e diavolo, è stupendo! Lei è stupenda. È bellissima mentre glielo prende in bocca, le sue mani sono così piccole intorno a lui ma sanno come toccare e il piacere sale così velocemente che vorrebbe poterlo rallentare per goderne ancora e più a lungo. Chiude gli occhi ansimando, riporta la testa sul basso cuscino e cerca di non muoversi ma il suo corpo vorrebbe ben altro.

 

Fin dal primo giorno Idelle le ha raccomandato di smettere ai primi segnali e più di una volta ha sentito le altre parlare di quello che succede altrimenti. Le è sempre sembrata una cosa tremenda, che dà la nausea e sa di vomito. Per questo ha sempre evitato, e perché è tra le cose a cui tutte non vogliono abituare i clienti. Ma ora non ha il tempo nemmeno di rendersene conto, tanto è improvviso il suo esplodere ed è molto sorpresa di sapere che al contrario di quanto credeva va giù in gola quasi senza che se ne accorga. Lo tiene al caldo tra le labbra fino a che non smette di pulsare e non lo sente rilassarsi, allora piano lo lascia andare.

 

Quando è di nuovo in grado di respirare, Billy tira un grande sospiro di sollievo che lo fa sentire ancora di più in colpa. Riapre di botto gli occhi e vorrebbe fuggire o quanto meno alzarsi da quel letto.

-  _Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace molto… -_ e quasi sviene per aver cercato di muoversi. Ricade sul materasso trattenendo il respiro in un gemito di dolore diffuso.  

 

 _\- Signor Bones! -_ Madlene è corsa a bloccarlo posandogli le mani sul petto terrorizzata che si faccia male. -  _Siete impazzito? Cosa vi è preso? Così vi fate male!_

 

-  _Mi dispiace, Hope, non volevo… vi prego di perdonarmi._

 

 _\- Ma di cosa state parlando? Respirate, santo cielo, siete bianco come uno straccio! -_ adesso che almeno sta fermo le riprende a battere il cuore anche se lo spavento le ha lasciato le gambe molli e si deve risedere sul letto, senza osare lasciargli il petto. - _Vi ho fatto male? -_ chiede cercando una risposta a quella sua follia.

 

-  _No di certo! -_ Billy riprende fiato, imbarazzato e sollevato nel fisico -  _Non avrei dovuto… è indecente che io… mi dispiace, vi prego di perdonarmi. -_ la guarda stupito, così da vicino è ancora più bella, due occhi così caldi e scuri da lasciarlo senza parole.

 

Madlene si addolcisce, prendendo la mano posata sulla sua e accarezzandone il dorso con un sorriso.

 _\- Non siate sciocco, signor Bones, sono una prostituta e non c’è nulla di indecente con me. Inoltre voi avete fatto ben poco, se posso dire._ \- aggiunge divertita. Che bambino quella montagna d’uomo! Come fa ad avere uno sguardo tanto mortificato per qualcosa che costa poco e che nessuno si turba a imporle?  _\- Non dovete rimproverarvi, è naturale e non potevate impedirlo. Anche se abbiamo il cuore altrove il corpo ha bisogno di soddisfazione dopo un po’ -_ aggiunge pensando che forse si sente in colpa per aver goduto con lei pur avendo qualcun'altra ad aspettarlo.

 

Billy la fissa rendendosi conto che ha ragione, è una prostituta, cosa ha mai pensato che quel piccolo fiorellino potesse avere qualche interesse per uno come lui, è solo un cliente come un altro.

-  _Sì… avete ragione, solo che io… mi spiace, non ho per ripagarvi._

 

Madlene lo fissa stupita di nuovo, ma divertita anche. Con tutto quello che sta spendendo per lui, senza contare le ore che non lavora, il signor Bones si mette a pensare al costo di un servizio di bocca!

 _\- È stato un piacere, non mi dovete nulla, signore. -_ replica passandogli una carezza sul viso. Ora che lo vede così piccolo è così infantile, non le fa più nessuna impressione e si sente sicura da aggiungere. -  _Mi dispiace avervi forzato a qualcosa che avevate già rifiutato. Credete, se non fosse stato per il vostro bene non lo avrei fatto, ma tra poco sarete in piedi e potrete assecondare i desideri lì dove vi porteranno. Fino ad allora, vi prego di accontentarvi di quello che posso offrire e non esitare a chiederlo._

 

Il giovane è un po’ annebbiato dal dolore e dai residui dell’oppio per cui non è certo di aver capito tutto quello che ha sentito.

-  _Io non… non vi ho mai rifiutato…_

 

Madlene si rende conto che dev’essere confuso. Si china a baciargli una guancia prima di sfilare la mano dalla sua e alzarsi a coprirlo con il lenzuolo.

-  _Dovete riposare, signore._

 

Quando esce dalla stanza un momento dopo, il signor Bones sta già dormendo col respiro pesante e pacifico.


	21. XX

Quell’isola sta facendo di lei anche una buona cuoca!

Elisabeth è soddisfatta del risultato della sua prova culinaria con quell’enorme mollusco in zuppa. Ha in effetti un buon sapore e quando il signor Bones si è risvegliato ne ha mangiato una quantità assurda, ma in accordo con la sua stazza. Ha fatto in tempo ad assaggiarlo, ne aveva preso solo un piccolo mestolo temendo che altrimenti non bastasse per l’uomo e infatti ha spazzolato tutto e pure con gusto. È bello cucinare se qualcuno apprezza quello che prepari, e grazie a Madlene almeno ha potuto dargli qualcosa di commestibile.

Ora è sul promontorio che sovrasta Nassau dove, lungo la strada, hanno preso dimora poveri vecchi non più adatti al lavoro che spesso non hanno di che mangiare e sta portando loro un po’ di pane e formaggio. Ha preso a farlo da qualche tempo, ormai, ed è già stata anche nella zona che chiamano I Relitti per portare cibo e qualche cura ai malati lì esiliati. Il sorriso e il riconoscimento per pensare a loro è il più bel pagamento che può ricevere. La loro gratitudine commossa la fa stare bene, e anche se così non riesce mai a mettere da parte nulla per lei va bene comunque.

Il tramonto è quasi vicino ed è meglio che finisca il giro per non dover fare la strada di ritorno con il buio.

 

-  _Grazie signora. -_ un vecchio che non capisce come possa essere vivo le stringe la mano piangendo, ben consapevole che grazie a quel misero pezzo di pane può vivere un altro giorno. È così magro e rinsecchito che le sue gambe sono grosse come il suo polso e sul suo cranio c’è solo la pelle vecchia e raggrinzita. Gli sorride donandogli anche una carezza, ha la pelle così fredda da farle temere che, nonostante tutto, possa non vedere l’alba di domani.

 

Dopo l’ultima tenda, può ritornare verso casa, il cesto vuoto ormai leggero nelle sue mani e il sollievo per aver potuto aiutare qualcuno. Il sentiero è scosceso in alcuni punti e a tratti il vento proveniente dal mare sferza il promontorio investendola con la sua ferocia facendole quasi perdere l’equilibrio, i capelli che le vanno in faccia. Quando c’è quel vento si sta quasi bene, porta via l’umidità e il caldo non è più asfissiante. Ecco l’unico motivo per cui le manca l’Inghilterra, il clima. Non le piace molto il caldo, il fresco è molto più comodo con i vestiti che una donna è costretta a portare anche se lì in molte hanno ben poco a coprirle.

 

_\- E tu cosa fai qui, fiorellino?_

 

Proprio sul sentiero, poco più sotto, sei uomini ben poco sobri, marinai a giudicare dai vestiti, le vengono incontro. Elisabeth si ferma cercando una strada alternativa ma a meno di arrampicarsi sulle pietre quella è l’unica strada verso la città. Potrebbe tornare verso le tende e poi cosa? Lì ci abitano solo vecchi e malati troppo deboli per fare qualunque cosa e oltre c’è solo il forte.

 

Gli uomini le si fanno incontro sghignazzando tra loro, con fischi di apprezzamento.

 _\- Avanti_ ,  _tesoro, ho un regalino se fai la brava e non scappi -_ dice quello più avanti con occhi famelici.

 

 _\- Non va da nessuna parte questa bella pecorella -_ gli fa eco un altro alle sue spalle.

 

 _\- E noi gli diamo delle belle carote. -_ aggiunge un altro ancora, e tutti giù a ridere e ormai le sono quasi addosso.

 

Al diavolo! Elisabeth lancia il cesto addosso a quello più vicino e, senza perdere tempo, risale di corsa il sentiero afferrando la gonna affinché non le intralci la fuga. Forse può raggiungere almeno le prime tende, sono abbastanza ubriachi e lei veloce nonostante il terreno non adatto ad una corsa, ma si ritrova faccia a terra dopo nemmeno dieci passi, un uomo attaccato alle sue gambe che le risale alzandole la gonna ribaltandola sulla schiena,  incurante dei calci.

 

-  _Lasciatemi! -_ il fiato le esce dai polmoni doloroso, il peso dell’uomo le impedisce i movimenti, e può solo urlare e tentare di arrivare alla sua pelle con le unghie almeno per riuscire ad alzarsi e tentare di nuovo la fuga, ma il corpo su di lei è pesante e la schiaccia a terra mentre le strappa il vestito cercandole i seni. Quelle mani toccano, frugano e sembrano ovunque.

 

Elisabeth si sente sconfitta ma non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciarsi prendere da quei bastardi facilmente. Le pietre contro la schiena le fanno male, le sente infilarsi nella pelle ma non avverte alcun dolore, solo furia che le da la forza per afferrare il volto dell’uomo che le sta sopra e stringe le unghie, strappando e urlando.

 

L’altro rantola per il dolore con una smorfia che gli si congela sul volto quando uno sparo buca la notte e la sua schiena. L’uomo si accascia su di Elisabeth mentre gli altri si voltano allarmati all’improvviso.

 

Vane butta la pistola prendendo la sciabola dalla cintura e gli si avventa addosso prima che possano reagire. Si ferma solo quando tiene l’ultimo in ginocchio davanti a sé, i capelli in una mano e il filo della lama poggiato contro il suo collo.

-  _Dì al tuo capitano che vengo a prendermi la sua testa. -_ gli sibila all’orecchio prima di lasciarlo andare e vederlo scappare via come un coniglio. Si avvicina ad Elisabeth coperta dal cadavere del maiale, e la libera spostandolo di peso dalla maglia insanguinata e buttandolo di lato.

 

Senza più il corpo sopra di lei, la donna riprende a scalciare agitando le braccia cercando di rimettersi in piedi, la voce che cerca di uscire dalla sua gola ma non ha più la forza di urlare, il cuore che batte così forte da riempirle le orecchie con il suo fragore.

 

 _\- Calmatevi! -_ Charles evita di toccarla per non agitarla ancora e parla in tono fermo  ma calmo. -  _Va tutto bene, adesso calmatevi. -_ vederla a terra, lacera, graffiata e sporca che si dimena contro un nemico che non esiste più la espone in tutta la sua fragilità e gli fa sentire tanta compassione per quella donna, tanto forte e tanto debole allo stesso tempo.

 

Non ha più nessuno sopra di lei, nessuno la tocca e quella voce la conosce. Chiude gli occhi sollevandosi a sedere, il respiro che cerca di tornare calmo. Ha male ovunque e le tremano le gambe e le mani che cerca di puntellare sotto di sé per alzarsi ma senza risultato. Raccoglie allora le gambe contro il petto, abbracciandole, chiudendosi nel dolore e nella ricerca di un po’ di dignità.

-  _Io… grazie. -_ la voce le esce a stento, stanca, bassa, rauca, tremante, mentre si guarda le mani ferite per la caduta e il sangue su quanto resta del vestito.

 

 _\- Riuscite ad alzarvi? -_ le chiede pratico e preoccupato che altri la trovino lì in quello stato.

 

Elisabeth ci prova, cerca di fare forza sulle gambe ma le tremano troppo e scuote la testa, con il senso di umiliazione e di rabbia che le sale dentro.

 

 _\- Va bene. -_ Charles esita un momento, accucciato davanti a lei la guarda preoccupato. -  _Adesso vi porto a casa, ma dobbiamo attraversare la città. Ve la sentite? Altrimenti c’è il forte… -_ non è il posto per lei, ma è vicino, nessuno la vedrebbe in quello stato e potrebbe proteggerla.

 

Ora ha preso a tremare così tanto che la voce le esce appena dalla gola irritata per le urla di poco prima: -  _Io n-non lo so…_

 

 _\- Vi fidate di me? -_ le chiede fissandola negli occhi spaventati e confusi e lei annuisce senza nemmeno pensare il contrario, non dopo quello che è appena successo.

 _\- Vi porto al forte, una delle ragazze vi darà una pulita e poi potrete tornare a casa. Adesso vi devo prendere in braccio. -_ aggiunge allungando lentamente una mano verso di lei. -  _Vi porto solo al sicuro, d’accordo?_

 

Elisabeth annuisce sciogliendo la posa tesa e porgendo la mano all’uomo. La voce è calma, tranquilla, l’ha salvata, e le tornano in mente le parole di Madlene. All’improvviso e senza che se ne renda conto è già tra le sue braccia, sollevata da terra e lontana dal sangue.

 


	22. XXI

Idelle esce sbuffando dalla camera di Vane, infastidita che la gente la scambi per un'infermiera e offesa da tutte le scene inutili di quella. Non le piace nemmeno avere tra i piedi altre donne nelle sue proprietà, come se quella troia di Hope non fosse abbastanza. Per un attimo non le viene un colpo quando Vane si muove dall'angolo buio alla luce delle torce.

 _\- Capitano! Non sono scherzi da fare! -_ protesta recuperandosi dallo spavento. -  _Sta bene, comunque, si sta riposando ma è lavata e pulita. Le ho dato l'abito di Hope, le va appena grande sui seni e sui fianchi, ma per tornare in città andrà bene. -_ dice sbrigativa, gioendo in cuor suo del piccolo scherzo che è riuscita a fare alla collega.

 

Charles non si prende il disturbo di risponderle. Si è pulito dal sangue alla meno peggio e ha ancora gli abiti che portava prima, ma tanto non ne avrebbe di meno sporchi. Bussa alla porta della propria stessa camera aspettando risposta.

 

-  _Avanti. -_ Elisabeth aveva appena tirato un sospiro di sollievo che Idelle fosse uscita che eccola di nuovo. Ora capisce le parole di Madlene su di lei. Ha smesso di tremare, le fanno male le mani e la schiena e le brucia la gola, ma sta meglio ed è arrivata alla decisione che le serve un’arma.

 

 _\- Va meglio? -_ chiede Charles entrando.

 

Elisabeth si alza in piedi sistemandosi il vestito che le segna un po’ troppo il seno, sorridendo appena senza allegria o gioia.

-  _Sì, grazie capitano Vane._

 

 _\- Dovete stare attenta a girare da sola fuori dalla città. Quel maiale di Low e dei suoi uomini sono pericolosi. -_ commenta osservandola sistemata e ripulita a quel modo. Mentre era a terra ha visto le cicatrici che porta sulle gambe e non capisce come abbia fatto una signora come lei a conciarsi in quella maniera.  _\- Chi vi ha fatto quei segni sulle gambe? -_ chiede superandola mentre si sfila la maglia per cercare qualcosa senza sangue.

 

Sorpresa dalla domanda, resta a fissarlo incurante del fatto che si stia cambiando davanti a lei.

-  _È una storia lunga e poco interessante, e comunque ora è morto. -_ risponde con voce calma notando quelle dell’altro tra i muscoli della schiena.

 

Charles si volta a guardarla, squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi prima di infilare un’altra maglia, lurida anch'essa, ma di terra soltanto.

 _\- Avete fatto bene. -_ commenta soltanto. -  _Volete tornare a casa? Posso accompagnarvi._

 

 _\- Sì, grazie. -_ acconsente tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo. -  _Ho un paziente allettato e non posso lasciarlo solo._

 

Charles la guarda un momento esitando.

 _\- Vi faccio vedere una cosa. -_ dice alla fine avvicinandosi e prendendole con delicatezza il polso della mano. Le guida le dita sotto la scollatura della camicia fino al pettorale marchiato.  _\- Lo conoscete questo? È il modo in cui marchiano gli schiavi per il legname. Mia madre mi ci ha venduto quando avevo sette anni, a tredici sono scappato e mi sono imbarcato. Adesso il bastardo che mi aveva marchiato sta ingrassando i porci mentre io controllo la baia di Nassau e ho quaranta uomini al mio comando. Chi è il più forte alla fine, io o lui?_

 

Quando Vane lascia andare il suo polso, Elisabeth non toglie la mano. Indugia con le dita su quei segni regolari e geometrici, ne percorre il disegno piano, concentrata su quel pensiero. Porta anche l’altra mano alla maglia scostandone piano i bordi per poter guardare. Anche lui ha conosciuto la schiavitù.

-  _Che cosa significa il simbolo?_

 

Charles la osserva perplesso dalla domanda _: - Non ne ho idea. -_ ammette, non ci aveva mai pensato, che potesse avere un significato, ma gli piace il tocco di quelle dita sulla pelle.

 

Elisabeth toglie le mani dal suo petto portandole sul retro dell’abito dove il corpetto è più alto e slega il fiocco della gonna. Si gira dandogli le spalle e apre la stoffa quanto basta per mostrare i suoi marchi.

-  _Lui la chiamava la mia cintura di perle._

 

Charles passa i polpastrelli sui vecchi segni. È facile immaginare che proseguano il disegno sul davanti, dove la stoffa li copre, quel gioco che imita la caduta morbida dei pendagli.

 _\- Era un maiale. -_ osserva indugiando a sfiorarli piano. -  _Hai una schiena stupenda, sei sicura che non vuoi che ti fotta?_

 

La donna richiude la stoffa annodando il nastro e voltandosi verso di lui, lo sguardo basso.

-  _Io non…_

 

 _\- Andiamo, allora. -_ la interrompe allontanandosi di un passo per riprendere la cintura con la sciabola e la pistola. -  _Mi servirò  di una puttana, più tardi._

 

 _\- Sì, signore. -_ esita osando alzare lo sguardo su di lui, titubante -  _Mi dispiace… posso avvicinarmi?_

 

 _\- Cosa vi prende ora? -_ la guarda stupito -  _Certo che potete! -_ quella donna resta incomprensibile, e ogni volta cambia modo di comportarsi e lui non sa perché o cosa le passa nella testa.

 

 _\- Vi prego, non muovetevi._  - si avvicina a lui, intimorita ma con uno strano coraggio che solitamente non ha. Gli prende le mani per tenerle immobili e si ferma quando i loro corpi quasi si sfiorano. Si alza sulle punte e lentamente posa un bacio sulle labbra dell’uomo. Sa di tabacco e di rum come la prima volta che lui l’ha baciata. Indugia appena guardandolo negli occhi.

-  _Non usate con me termini come “fottere” o “scopare”, vi prego… non sono una puttana, ma nemmeno una santa. Fare sesso è bello, ma non chiedetemelo in quel modo e non stasera, non voglio ricordare ciò da cui sono scappata e stasera… stasera mi sento come se fossi ancora prigioniera. Perdonatemi._

Gli lascia andare le mani e si allontana da lui abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.

 

Charles la fissa sempre più interdetto: -  _È_   _come_..  _bene, allora quando vorrete fare sesso sapete dove trovarmi. -_ propone dopo un momento di confusione. Le sue labbra sono fresche come le ricordava, e morbide. Ha curato di non muoversi di un millimetro, evitando anche di respirare, ricambiandola piano trattenendo la voglia che gli sta scoppiando nei pantaloni. Sarebbe bellissimo sdraiarla sul proprio letto e baciare ogni centimetro di quel corpo avvilito per farlo rifiorire. Chissà come la tocca, Flint, se la fa ridere di piacere e la sente godere o si limita a prenderla, e perché si dà a lui? Forse per quei suoi modi da damerino impettito. Se riuscisse a toccarla una volta le farebbe cambiare idea, ma non adesso, adesso il meglio che può fare è dimostrarle di essere meglio di quanto non creda: lui non la lascerebbe su di un’isola, da sola, in mezzo a quella gente, lui ne avrebbe cura.

_\- Venite adesso, vi riporto a casa._


	23. XXII

Fantastico! Davvero una splendida serata, vaffanculo! Almeno è riuscito a riprendere il controllo del flusso di informazioni che girano al bordello prendendo Max di sorpresa. Quella troia di Max, si sta raggirando Anne per metterla contro di lui, ecco cos’è, è una maledetta manipolatrice! Rientra nella sua stanza, con una bottiglia di rum in mano, sbattendo la porta e sentendosi un idiota, è colpa sua se Anne è andata da lei, non le dà quello che vorrebbe, quello di cui ha bisogno, dannazione! E come se non bastasse quando cerca di trovare membri per una ciurma tutti fuggono da lui come se avesse la lebbra, almeno hanno smesso di usarlo come orinatoio dopo averlo pestato a sangue.

Quando vede la ragazzina, Hope, con solo un telo addosso, per poco non gli cade la bottiglia facendogli fare un salto teso.

-  _Cazzo! Che fai qui? -_ le sibila contro buttando uno sguardo alla tinozza di acqua calda con perplessità. -  _Guarda che hai sbagliato camera._

 

Madlene è saltata in piedi, lo sguardo a terra e le mani giunte in grembo per non far aprire troppo il telo allacciato sopra al seno.

-  _Scusate, signore, non volevo importunarvi, signore. Vi ho portato il bagno caldo pensando vi facesse piacere e mi stavo riposando un momento. -_ parla a bassa voce nel tono mortificato di una bambina trovata intenta in qualche marachella -  _Vi lascio subito riposare, se non vi serve un aiuto, signore._

 

Jack sospira posando la bottiglia sul tavolo.

-  _Ah diamine! Scusami, è solo che… non è un bel momento, ecco. -_ si siede pesantemente su di una sedia prendendo di nuovo la bottiglia e stappandola. -  _Non perdere tempo con me, nessuno dovrebbe._

 

 _\- Io non perdo mai tempo, signore. -_ il signor Rackham sembra distrutto e questo le fa crescere la simpatia nei suoi confronti forzandola ad essere più onesta di quanto vorrebbe: -  _Mi dispiace che le cose… scusate la franchezza signore, ma mi dispiace che le cose non stiano andando come avreste sperato, ma vi ho visto in questi giorni e siete un brav’uomo e una persona di grande intelligenza, e le persone come voi sono sempre un ottimo investimento, se mi permettete. -_ resta in piedi, immobile, però adesso lo guarda ed è contenta che le cose l’abbiano portata in quella stanza: il signor Rackham ha davvero bisogno di un buon quarto d’ora e lei si sentirebbe meno in colpa per come lo sta raggirando e usando. Ha avuto tutto il tempo di sbirciare con calma le carte del bordello, la contabilità e ogni foglio in quella stanza e si è fatta un’idea precisa della pessima situazione in cui verte.

 

-  _Sì certo, infatti è per questo che mi pisciano addosso e mi usano come un sacco da pugni. Persino Anne ha capito che è meglio starmi lontano. -_ si attacca alla bottiglia dandoci delle profonde golate. Maledetto pure Vane e il suo bando.

 

-  _Signore, io non vorrei mancare di rispetto a nessuno, meno che mai alla signorina Bonny -_ gli si avvicina prendendo con gentilezza la bottiglia per riposarla sul tavolo: -  _ma, se posso osare, in questa città molte persone hanno prospettive piuttosto corte e non saprebbero riconoscere un buon investimento nemmeno se voi foste così cortese da spiegarglielo con carta e penna. E la signorina Bonny… io non saprei, perché non ho esperienza, ma dicono che a volte, per certe ferite, servano le carezze di una donna e, se posso essere franca, non credo davvero voglia starvi lontana, magari ha solo bisogno di altro per un momento._

 

 _\- Ma chi sei, Hope, se questo è davvero il tuo nome. Che ci fai qui? Potresti andartene, e lo sai, e invece rimani qui. -_ la guarda con compassione e dolcezza, se il mondo fosse diverso, magari potrebbe avere una figlia come lei, ne sarebbe davvero orgoglioso: è sveglia, gentile, furba, intelligente. -  _Sei ancora in tempo a tornare indietro._

 

Madlene gli sorride: -  _No, signore, mi dispiace contraddirla: la libertà è peggio di qualsiasi droga e ora che ne ho avuto un assaggio, non potrei mai tornare indietro. -_ replica sedendosi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, il telo che si alza e si apre lasciandola poco più che nuda. -  _Sono nella vostra stanza, perché voglio esserci, e mi permetto questo, perché ne ho voglia. In che altro posto al mondo potrei tanto? -_ chiede fissandolo, le mani poggiate al suo collo.

 

-  _Sant’Iddio, piccola Hope… ok, aiutami con il bagno ma… solo questo, stasera non sono proprio in vena. Tesoro, meriti di meglio davvero, la libertà non è questa. -_ le prende il volto tra le mani tirandola giù per baciarle la fronte. È tra le sue puttane migliori ed è così giovane, ma se potesse, se fosse davvero sua figlia non le farebbe mai fare una vita simile. -  _Ho bisogno di un massaggio alle tempie, sai farlo?_

 

 _\- Ma certo, signore. -_ Madlene si rannicchia un momento contro il suo petto, ascoltando sorpresa il proprio corpo e il cuore dell’uomo che batte sotto ai vestiti. Poi aggiunge con la voce che si fa un sussurro appena udibile sopra il rumore della strada di sotto -  _Posso dirle una cosa senza che si offenda, signore? Non vorrei essere troppo franca, ma penso che dovrebbe sapere una cosa: mi sarebbe piaciuto davvero fare l’amore con lei stanotte. La immagino bellissimo in certi momenti._

 

Jack scoppia a ridere facendo alzare la ragazza per poterlo fare a sua volta: -  _Ah tesoro, sono sicuro che se c’è qualcuno che si possa definire bellissima, sei tu, anche troppo per questa gente. Massaggiami le tempie, e domani ti darò un’ora in più al mattino._

 


	24. XXIII

Madlene osserva con un sospiro i segni sul volto di Elisabeth. 

 _\- Posso fare qualcosa? -_ le chiede. Per fortuna ha almeno finito di cucirle un abito proprio quella mattina. Lo ha portato e ora la aspetta posato sul tavolo, nulla di sfarzoso, ma almeno dignitoso e integro, in un cotone bordeaux semplice ma di buona qualità. -  _Mi dispiace, se fosse successo qualche ora prima, almeno avreste trovato me al forte, avrei potuto aiutarvi…_

 

 _\- Non preoccupatevi, mi sono attardata troppo e ho fatto venire il tramonto, la colpa è mia. Se non ci fosse stato il capitano Vane… -_ Elisabeth non vuole nemmeno pensarci, sei uomini ubriachi e violenti alla fine di lei non avrebbero lasciato altro che carne morta. Sfiora appena la stoffa dell’abito che le ha portato Madlene, timorosa di sporcarlo con le mani fasciate che le fanno ancora male. -  _È così bello, Hope, non posso accettarlo… e non posso pagarvelo._

 

 _\- Mi dispiace, signora White! -_ dal piano superiore Billy ascolta sprazzi di conversazione e ha ancora un’ansia tremenda per la donna che si è presa cura di lui. La sera prima, quando l’ha vista entrare in stanza conciata in quel modo, s’è sentito in colpa, lui lì in quel letto bloccato senza poter fare nulla almeno per proteggerla. Quei bastardi hanno avuto quello che si meritavano e quel Low… la pagherà anche lui appena potrà uscire da quella casa, glielo farà vedere lui! 

 

-  _Signor Bones, vi prego… sto bene! Non agitatevi e non muovetevi! -_ lo riprende la donna dal basso con un sorriso divertito. Un po’ le ha fatto tenerezza, l’indignazione sul volto giovane e infantile di Billy l’ha sorpresa e commossa. 

 

Madlene ricambia il sorriso scuotendo la testa. Il signor Bones è un brav'uomo, troppo buono per Nassau. 

 _\- Non dite sciocchezze, signora White, l’ho fatto con piacere. E poi avete bisogno di qualcosa di decoroso da mettere, non potete certo aprire la porta al capitano Flint con degli stracci strappati addosso. A proposito, se poi me li date posso provare a rammendarli… e almeno spero che abbiate rivisto la vostra opinione sul capitano Vane. -_ aggiunge abbassando la voce in tono complice perché il signor Bones non senta. 

 

 _\- Il capitano Vane è stato molto... gentile. -_ risponde la donna con lo stesso tono basso e lo sguardo pensieroso _. - Mi ha salvato, è stato premuroso e comprensivo._

 

Madlene le sorride intuendo il motivo di quel suo sguardo corrucciato. 

 _\- Se permettete, vi consiglio di non farne parola col capitano Flint, tutta Nassau sa che tra loro non corre buon sangue. -_ la avverte. 

 

Elisabeth chiude gli occhi combattuta con un sospiro appena trattenuto.  
-  _Posso solo sperare che non veda mai le ferite, allora, e che il signor Bones non glielo dica, anche perché non voglio che si senta in colpa per qualcosa che non dipende da lui, oppure che si senta addosso obblighi che non ha nei miei confronti._

 

Madlene sospira allungando una mano a prendere la sua. 

 _\- Non vi crucciate, Elisabeth. Andrà tutto bene. Io spero solo che trovino come avvertirci, al loro rientro: temo che il capitano Vane non abbia intenzione di farli entrare nel porto. -_ gli confessa -  _Se sapessimo del loro arrivo potremmo almeno fare qualcosa…_

 

La donna alza lo sguardo preoccupato. Lei non ha le orecchie di Madlene, non ha nessuno che le dia informazioni, quando scende in centro è sempre distratta da possibili clienti e comunque non frequenta i luoghi in cui le chiacchiere sono più comuni, come la locanda o il bordello.  
 _\- Cosa vorreste dire? Il capitano Vane non farebbe rientrare la Walrus? La attaccherebbe? -_  
La paura le stringe il cuore in una morsa. Non lo farebbe, non glielo permetterebbero mai. _\- Ma la signorina Guthrie e Flint sono alleati... lei ha bisogno di lui…_

 

 _\- Io temo che le cose non siano così semplici -_ Madlene la guarda mortificata di averla spaventata tanto -  _ma non dovete preoccuparvi, sono solo chiacchiere da bordello e poi, se anche fosse, il capitano Flint non sarebbe mai tanto sciocco da rientrare subito in porto con un tesoro in stiva e senza accorgimenti. -_ la tranquillizza  _\- Andiamo adesso -_ aggiunge alzandosi -  _siamo state fin troppo sedute con le mani in mano, tra un po’ dovrò andare al forte e ci sono ancora troppe cose da fare…_

 

Elisabeth si riprende afferrando delicata il vestito per portarlo in laboratorio sul nuovo giaciglio sistemato.  
 _\- Andiamo dal signor Bones così potrà ascoltare le nostre chiacchiere senza fare sforzi. -_ sorride alla giovane.

 

Madlene la segue di sopra, sorridendo contenta quando entra nella camera del signor Bones. Le piace il tempo con lui, leggergli quello che riesce a trovare o chiacchierare mentre rammenda e cuce. Il giovane si sta rimettendo poco alla volta, il volto sta riprendendo colore e ormai riesce a parlare senza difficoltà alcuna e se pure non è un grande conversatore e la sua cultura è molto limitata, è gentile e di buon cuore. 

 _\- Buongiorno, signor Bones._  

 

Il giovane si sistema meglio sul letto, appena in imbarazzo, sorridendo in modo impacciato all’arrivo delle due donne in camera. 

-  _Buongiorno Hope, signora White…_

 

 _\- Oggi, mio caro signor Bones, se la visita mi soddisfa, vi concederò di poter stare un po’ più sollevato dal materasso. -_ lo informa con un sorriso Elisabeth andando a posare sul tavolino il necessario per le medicazioni e le bende pulite. Si avvicina a lui notando con tenerezza lo sguardo di Madlene: -  _Se permettete…_

 

Billy annuisce concedendo al medico di cominciare la visita. È sempre imbarazzante non riuscire a controllare la reazione che quell’azione ha sul suo corpo, ma le mani della signora White sono così delicate e piacevoli che anche quando premono sulle parti dolorose gli fa sentire solo piacere. Soprattutto, è imbarazzante che ciò avvenga di fronte a Hope. Non può fare a meno di rivivere l’esperienza dell’altro giorno con lei, e nemmeno quello aiuta. Cosa penserebbe il vecchio Gates se sapesse cos’è successo? Quando la dottoressa scende a controllargli il bacino non può più far finta di nulla. 

_\- Perdonatemi…_

 

 _\- Questo vuol dire che state decisamente bene, signor Bones. -_ Elisabeth sorride tranquilla, serena e pratica cercando di non far sentire in imbarazzo il giovane per una reazione fisiologica del tutto naturale. -  _Ho una bella notizia: il vostro bacino sta decisamente meglio per cui potrete stare un po’ sollevato_.  _-_ sta per chiedere a Madlene di aiutarla per poter mettere un rialzo dietro la schiena di Billy quando sentono bussare alla porta da basso. 

-  _Hope, vi dispiacerebbe andare a vedere chi è?_

 

 _\- Vado subito. -_ annuisce uscendo in fretta dalla stanza e passando dalla cucina per recuperare un coltello che tiene ben stretto dietro la schiena mentre apre appena la porta. -  _Signor Gates! -_  è così sorpresa che lascia cadere il coltello per terra e si dimentica di essere felice o di aprire la porta del tutto. 

 

Lo stesso stupore ricopre i tratti di Hal che perdono l’acciglio vedendo la giovane dietro la porta invece della signora White.

-  _Hope? Che ci fai qui?_

 

Sentendosi chiamare la ragazza si riprende e indietreggia evitando per un pelo il coltello ai suoi piedi. 

 _\- Venite, venite dentro. -_ lo invita veloce chinandosi a riprendere l’arma improvvisata per riporla. -  _Cosa vi è successo? State bene? -_ chiede notando il livido sul volto dell’uomo. 

 

 _\- Non è nulla… in mare succede. -_ entra dentro richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e restando a osservare la giovane: diventa sempre più donna ogni volta che la vede. -  _Come stai? Come mai sei qui? Non c’è la signora White? Billy?_

 

 _\- È di sopra, signore. Billy sta meglio, lo sta medicando ora -_ risponde cercando altro da fare per calmare l'agitazione, ma non trovando nulla si ferma in piedi con le mani strette davanti al grembo. -  _si riprende in fretta, è di tempra forte, signore. Passo tutti i giorni ad aiutare la signora White, per prendermene cura come mi avete chiesto._ \- non sa perché il capitano Gates sia così duro adesso, ma certo non si aspettava di trovarla lì e per qualche ragione lei si sente in difetto, come fosse un’intrusa e tiene gli occhi sul pavimento dissestato.

 

-  _Billy sta bene? È sveglio? -_ chiede attento guardando la scala che da al piano superiore tralasciando di discutere che lui non le ha detto di occuparsi del giovane ma di andare a trovarlo. -  _Posso stare poco… devo ritornare sulla nave, ero solo passato a vedere come stava ma se è sveglio… devo parlarci._

 

 _\- Sì, signore, certo. Lo trovate di sopra, la signora White lo sta medicando, signore. -_ risponde in fretta senza alzare gli occhi. 

 

-  _Grazie per aver badato a lui, Hope. -_ Hal si volta verso di lei addolcendo la voce e il volto, segnato dalla preoccupazione, da quello che è successo in quei giorni in mare e da ciò che potrebbe sentire dalla voce di Billy. -  _Mi dispiace di non avere molto tempo… presto andrà meglio. Mi accompagni su?_

 

Madlene alza appena gli occhi a guardarlo, annuendo seria prima di voltarsi per far strada di sopra. È successo qualcosa, lo sente da come si comporta e lo vede nella sua stanchezza ma quanto sia grave e cosa sia non riesce a capirlo. Perché non c’è la Ranger in porto? 

 

Quando aprono la porta della camera, Elisabeth sta mettendo via le bende cambiate e la biancheria sporca parlando serena e con calma al giovane. Si volta e resta sorpresa proprio come il giovane Billy.

-  _Signor Gates! -_ la donna cerca appena con gli occhi dietro di lui nella speranza di vedere anche James ma non c’è nessun altro. -  _Non sapevo foste tornati in porto. Bentornato._

 

 _\- Signora White. -_ Hal fa un cenno verso la donna. Ora che la tensione tra lui e Flint è più spessa si sente a disagio con lei anche se è in debito per lo stato di Billy. -  _Billy, pellaccia dura, non avrai dato troppi fastidi a queste due signore, vero? -_ non accenna alla condizione in cui versa la signora White, non ha idea di cosa sia successo ma ora è un problema di Flint. 

 

-  _Cosa? -_ Billy lo guarda confuso e in imbarazzo gettando uno sguardo prima ad una poi all’altra donna. 

 

-  _Signor Gates, non mettetelo in imbarazzo. -_ lo sgrida bonariamente Elisabeth nascondendo la delusione. -  _Vi lascio soli, non stancatelo troppo però. Hope vi spiegherà le condizioni del nostro paziente. -_ sorride con garbo andando verso la porta con la biancheria e le bende da lavare. 

 

 _\- È stato molto discreto, signore. -_ si affretta a riferire Madlene, stranamente agitata per una tensione che non comprende. - _Non dovete preoccuparvi, ho pensato io a coprire le spese e la signora White non chiederà nulla. -_ aggiunge. In realtà si domanda dove l'amica spenda i soldi che le passa, vista la totale miseria in cui vive. Si è informata sui prezzi dei suoi attrezzi e non giustificano affatto quella situazione. 

 

-  _Oh… certo, grazie. Allora poi darò a te la parte per le cure. Hope, perdonami, ci lasceresti soli? -_ chiede cercando di non sembrare brusco aggiungendo un sorriso tirato.

 

La ragazzina annuisce scivolando in fretta fuori dalla porta, cercando di nascondere le lacrime che le salgono agli occhi senza motivo. Chiude la porta e si allontana di qualche passo prima di tornare verso la porta, camminando leggera e senza rumore. 

 

 _\- Billy, com’è successo? Come hai fatto a cadere dalla nave? -_ si affretta a chiedere con voce bassa e dura fissando il giovane. Ha bisogno di sapere se Flint è colpevole oppure no, deve sapere se lo ha tradito per un valido motivo o solo per l’esasperazione che sente. Ha ancora davanti agli occhi la desolazione, la ferita che ha visto aprirsi negli occhi di Flint e la rabbia cieca che ne ha fatto seguito. Deve capire se si è fatto un nemico spietato e temibile per qualcosa. 

 

-  _Ho perso la presa… il legno era bagnato, la nave rollava forte e le ondate raggiungevano la fiancata… il piede mi è scivolato e non ho trovato la presa per la mano. Il capitano ha cercato di tenermi ma ha afferrato la camicia e si è rotta, non mi ha tenuto. -_ lo informa sconcertato dai modi dell’amico e dalla sua espressione. Man mano che parla l’ha visto sbiancare e crollare per un peso di cui non conosce l’origine. -  _Che succede?_

 

 _\- Va tutto bene, Billy, non preoccuparti. -_ dice infine esausto sedendosi sulla sedia vicino al letto, le spalle cascanti e il volto stanco. -  _Abbiamo perso la Walrus e la Ranger ma ci siamo presi una nave da guerra spagnola. Ora c’è anche il problema del forte in mano a quel pazzo di Vane…_

 

 _\- Non… e la Urca? -_ vole sapere con un filo di voce. 

 

-  _È ancora lì. -_ risponde vagamente passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata -  _Stiamo poco in porto, o almeno questo era il nostro piano, non sarei nemmeno dovuto scendere ma Flint mi ha lasciato venire a vedere come stavi… solo che ora con il problema del forte è un vero casino._

 

 _\- Sì, so solo che Vane l’ha preso praticamente in silenzio massacrando tutti gli uomini di Hornigold all’interno e ha cominciato a minacciare di affondare le navi in porto se la Guthrie non lo accettava come nuovo difensore di Nassau. -_ racconta brevemente con la stessa preoccupazione in volto. -  _Che succede ora?_

 

 _\- Succede che non si può lasciare il forte in mano a quel pazzo, ovviamente. Ma cos’è successo alla signora White? -_ chiede per deviare il discorso e non scendere in troppi particolari con lui, è meglio se non ne sa troppo, non deve agitarsi e deve riprendersi. 

 

-  _È successo ieri sera… sei membri di una ciurma giunta da poco, quella del capitano Low, l’ha aggredita, Vane li ha uccisi salvandole la vita. -_ abbassa lo sguardo mortificato, maledicendo di essere bloccato lì e di aver permesso che le succedesse ciò. 

 

-  _Dannazione, ci mancava solo questo. -_ Hal scuote la testa con un sospiro. Se lo viene a sapere Flint saranno grossi problemi, compreso il fatto che Vane le ronza intorno e fa pure l’eroe con lei. -  _Sono felice che ci sia anche Hope qui con te, è meglio se voi tre restate uniti e vicini. Ora devi solo fare quello che dice il medico e riprenderti in fretta, chissà quanto tempo ci porterà via questa storia del forte, dannazione… non so ancora cosa faremo ma tornerò a trovarti. -_ si alza in piedi con un sospiro annuendo sollevato al giovane. -  _È bello vederti sveglio._

 

 _\- Se avete bisogno di me fatemelo sapere. -_ si offre Billy con speranza nella voce. 

 

-  _Guarisci. -_ Hal va verso la porta, posando la mano sulla maniglia per aprirla -  _E quando starai meglio e potrai camminare, se noi non saremo qui, pensa a loro Billy. A presto._

Come apre la porta si ritrova la ragazzina dietro, un passo appena oltre, composta come sempre. Sbatte gli occhi guardandola interdetto prima di sorriderle.

-  _Grazie ancora per esserti occupata di lui._

 

 _\- Signore, ascoltatemi -_ si affretta a dire Madlene facendo un passo verso di lui e fermarlo prima che scende dalle scale prendendogli il polso, con le mani troppo piccole per riuscire a tenerlo. -  _Mi dispiace aver ascoltato, signore, ma ho fatto bene perché forse posso aiutarvi. Sto per salire al forte per dare il cambio a Idelle, signore, forse posso essere utile._

 

 _\- Al forte? Che significa? -_ chiede perplesso alla giovane fermandosi sul primo scalino e voltandosi verso di lei. 

 

Madlene arrossisce ma continua a guardarlo con uno strano orgoglio a crescerle in petto. 

 _\- Il capitano Vane ha discusso col signor Rackham, era chiaro che i suoi uomini non sarebbero mai venuti al bordello e così, io e Idelle, abbiamo chiesto a Max il permesso di occuparcene, signore. Saliamo al forte a turno perché il signor Rackham non se ne accorga e non se ne abbia a male, e tra poco il turno di Idelle finisce, signore. -_ spiega -  _Se dovete prendere il forte… potrei esservi utile…_ \- in realtà le piacciono i signori del forte e le piace il capitano Vane. Non vorrebbe dover far qualcosa che li metta in pericolo, non vorrebbe che qualcuno dovesse rischiare la vita, ma se deve morire qualcuno non vuole che sia il signor Gates. 

 

-  _Assolutamente no! -_ Gates forse usa un po’ troppa rudezza nella risposta ma non se ne pente -  _Non andare più al forte, per ora, stanne lontano! Ecco cosa puoi fare per aiutarci… non andarci! Non posso avere anche il pensiero di te lassù che potresti… non tornarci! -_ le impone alzando un dito ammonitore. Per carità, con in previsione di usare i cannoni della nave da guerra contro il forte? Non se ne parla che lei vada in quel posto col rischio di rimanere ferita o peggio. -  _E non origliare e non dire a nessuno cos’hai sentito. -_ ci manca che lo scopra Flint… 

 

 _\- Sì, signore -_ Madlene lo ha lasciato andare all'istante, tornando con la testa bassa e le mani in grembo. Cerca di parlare con chiarezza ma la voce le esce bassa  mentre ricomincia a piangere suo malgrado. Più di tutto la ferisce che lui pensi che potrebbe riferire a qualcuno una conversazione tra lui e il signor Bones. -  _Mi dispiace, signore._

 

Hal ha il cuore troppo tenero. Con un sospiro prende le spalle della giovane tra le mani accarezzandola piano.

-  _Scusa bambina, non volevo essere troppo brusco, ma ho bisogno di saperti al sicuro, almeno te, va bene? Fai come ti chiedo._

 

Madlene annuisce senza rialzare gli occhi e senza riuscire a smettere di piangere. 

 _\- Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa c’è che non va? -_ riesce solo a chiedere sottovoce. Quel suo modo di fare la spaventa, sente che qualcosa non va, ma non sa cosa sia. 

 

-  _Va tutto bene, bambina, sono tornato, visto? E tornerò di nuovo, ma devi stare attenta, voglio poterti sapere al sicuro e non avere il pensiero che potrebbe succederti qualcosa. -_ la prende tra le braccia in un abbraccio rapido ma caldo e avvolgente. Quando la lascia andare le posa un bacio sulla fronte, delicato. 

-  _Ora devo andare… se mi riesce vengo di nuovo a salutarti prima di salpare. -_ le promette con una carezza delicata ad asciugarle le lacrime. 

 

 _\- Hal -_ Madlene gli prende la mano fissando il volto così provato e stanco, mentre gli bacia il palmo. Le sta mentendo e lo sa. - _State attento… ci sono oltre quaranta uomini nel forte… forse potreste trattare. -_ tenta con poca speranza. 

 

 _\- Al forte ci pensiamo noi, Hope, tu non preoccuparti. -_ la rassicura lasciandola con un sorriso e scendendo al piano inferiore dove ringrazia e saluta anche la signora White. 


	25. XXIV

Il buio è appena calato sulla baia e col favore delle ombre che lo nascondono, James arriva davanti alle finestre di Elisabeth. All’interno la donna non si vede e per un attimo il cuore gli sobbalza in petto al pensiero di non trovarla, ma la candela accesa gli dice di non avere timore. Bussa alla porta sospettando che sia al piano di sopra, voltandosi a controllare di non essere osservato. Dev’essere la paranoia, aumentata dopo l'ammutinamento a fargli sentire gli occhi di qualcuno sulla schiena. 

 

Elisabeth finisce di appendere le ultime pezze al filo insieme al lenzuolo. Stendere la sera, in quei posti, evita che i panni asciughino troppo secchi sotto il sole cocente, l’ha imparato subito, almeno quelle stoffe misere e povere rimarranno un po’ più morbide. Ha indosso l’abito che le ha cucito Madlene nella speranza di incontrare James quando è andata a fare il giro per il cibo passando per la città ma non l’ha visto, facendola rattristare ancora di più. Non vuole rovinarlo ma non se l’è ancora tolta in un guizzo di stupida vanità, si è anche acconciata i capelli. Ormai è buio e le sue speranze sono scemate insieme al giorno. Va verso il cancelletto per tornare in casa, è il momento di chiudere tutto e di andare a vedere come sta Billy prima di riposare. 

 

 _\- Elisabeth! -_ la chiama sentendo muoversi il cancelletto. Le va incontro rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto avesse bisogno di vederla. 

 

La donna fa appena in tempo a sentirlo e a girarsi che si sente abbracciare. James è venuto! Senza nemmeno accorgersene, sta piangendo aggrappandosi al suo petto, in silenzio, piano, con dignità. 

-  _Credevo non saresti più venuto. -_ sussurra dandogli del tu istintivamente. 

 

 _\- Mi dispiace, sarei voluto venire prima -_ si scusa tenendola stretta e parlando sottovoce. Il profumo della donna è un balsamo che gli cura poco a poco le ferite di quei giorni, i tradimenti, le incertezze, le sconfitte, tutto scivola via tra le sue braccia mentre le accarezza la testa per consolarla. 

 

-  _Non importa, adesso sei qui. -_ si stacca quanto basta per cercargli gli occhi e sollevarsi a posare un bacio dolce sulle sue labbra. Nuovi segni solcano la pelle, nuove cicatrici si accompagnano a quelle vecchie, sia sul viso che nei suoi occhi. Non chiede, le importa solo di potergli dare un po’ di pace e di calma per il tempo che potrà averlo. -  _Vieni, andiamo in casa._

 

 _\- Non posso restare, Elisabeth -_ la trattiene mortificato. Non vorrebbe andare via, non vorrebbe lasciarla. -  _Non posso trascurare la nave, non adesso. Sono venuto per mettervi all’erta: non fidatevi dei miei uomini, né di Gates, né di Billy, di nessuno! Sanno che tengo a voi e potrebbero usarvi contro di me, dovete stare molto attenta._

 

 _\- James, vieni dentro. -_ insiste con un sorriso tenero prendendo per mano l’uomo accompagnandolo in casa. Non sa cosa stia succedendo tra lui e i suoi uomini, sa quello che sta succedendo in città e sa che questo loro rapporto è pericoloso, per entrambi. 

 

James la segue e appena entrano nella luce delle candele vede i lividi sul suo corpo. 

 _\- Cos’è successo? -_ domanda spaventato. 

 

Elisabeth vorrebbe poter nascondere quella sua vergogna, annullare quanto successo ma non può, a questo punto. 

-  _Una mia imprudenza. Ieri mi sono attardata fin dopo il tramonto al promontorio nel mio giro dai poveri lì accampati, e degli uomini di una ciurma appena arrivata, al seguito del capitano Low, mi hanno incrociata. Erano ubriachi…_

 

 _\- Ti hanno fatto del male? -_ chiede indurendo lo sguardo con il cuore che gli martella nella testa dalla rabbia. Se l’hanno toccata troverà la loro nave e appiccherà personalmente il fuoco per guardarli colare a picco con il loro schifo. Quando legge l’esitazione nel volto della donna si pente del tono usato e la raggiunge di nuovo per accarezzarle piano il viso e baciarle la fronte. 

 _\- Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto lasciarti da sola. -_ le copre il volto di leggeri baci delicati indugiando appena sui lividi. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che una donna sola, una donna bella come lei in città, avrebbe attirato troppa attenzione. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per proteggerla, per tenerla al sicuro e adesso quei porci, con le loro mani… trattiene i brividi di rabbia. La vendetta verrà dopo, adesso vuole solo occuparsi di lei, lavarle via quel dolore coi suoi baci. 

 

-  _Non preoccuparti… sto bene, sarebbe potuto andare peggio sapendo che tipi sono in quella ciurma. -_ lo rassicura chiudendo gli occhi sotto quelle attenzioni dolci e delicate. -  _Ieri, insieme al loro capitano, hanno decapitato un uomo alla locanda della Guthrie e ucciso il suo assistente davanti a tutti. Non so come sarebbe andata a finire se non ci fosse stato il capitano Vane… mi ha salvato. Ma è stata colpa mia, non sarei dovuta essere lì dopo il tramonto, non disarmata almeno. Ho usato il mio cesto come arma. -_ dice ridendo di se stessa. -  _Ho bisogno di un’arma…_

 

 _\- Vane? -_ James si blocca fissandola negli occhi sospettoso -  _Perché Vane ti avrebbe salvata? -_ Vane è un pazzo, pericoloso e violento. Che si sia avvicinato a lei anche solo di un passo lo preoccupa. 

 

-  _Credo stesse tornando al forte… e stavo urlando un po’. -_ lo guarda confusa dal cambio repentino di atteggiamento. 

 

 _\- Devi stargli lontana, hai capito? Vane è pericoloso -_ si raccomanda fissandola negli occhi smarriti e tenendole il volto tra le mani  _\- e per nessun motivo devi andare al forte, promettimi che non lo farai._

 

-  _Non è pericoloso per me. -_ lo rassicura posando la mano su quella dell’uomo sul suo volto. -  _Non mi farà niente, non sono andata al forte volontariamente, e ho messo in chiaro con lui già da tempo che non sono una sua puttana e nemmeno qualcuno che può fottere, scopare, o prendere come una cagna. Non andrò al forte, non ne ho motivo se non per fare il mio lavoro di medico._

 

 _\- Non andare nemmeno in quel caso! -_ James la lascia andare per accasciarsi rassegnato su una sedia. Sa che è inutile tentare di ragionare con lei, è troppo simile a Miranda. -  _Per favore, Elisabeth, se dovessi trovarmi… se dovessi essere costretto ad attaccare il forte…_ \- non può pensare a quello che succederebbe se lei fosse là sopra. 

 

-  _Non ci andrò. -_ lo rassicura inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi e prendergli le mani. -  _Non ci andrò, te lo prometto, ma tu devi promettere a me di stare attento, ti prego! Io starò attenta, farò di tutto per poter essere qui ad aspettarti… e se potessi avere un arma sarei anche più al sicuro. So tirare di scherma, lo sai? Mi difenderei meglio con una lama. Qualsiasi lama. Oggi sono uscita con il coltello del pane. -_ sorride tranquilla portando una sua manoalle labbra baciandogli il palmo -  _Chissà, magari un giorno potrei anche diferderti con la mia spada, tenere lontano tutti quelli che vogliono farti del male. -_ si solleva prendendogli il volto tra le mani -  _Per cui… non devi temere di lasciarmi qui, non devi preoccuparti che possa succedermi qualcosa, hai degli obiettivi, dei progetti, seguili, e quando ce l’avrai fatta allora potrai avere un po’ di tempo per pensare a me, per preoccuparti per me, perché non puoi avere l’ansia che se sapessero che io sono la tua donna… sono la tua donna? -_ lo guarda sbattendo gli occhi, confusa e stupita di sé stessa. Ma cosa va a pensare, ma cosa va a dire! È impazzita, ha preso un colpo in testa e ha perso il senno. Stacca le mani dal suo volto, imbarazzata. 

-  _Mi dispiace, non so cosa… mi dispiace._

 

James la guarda sommerso da quel fiume di parole. Sono stati giorni lunghi, sono stati giorni difficili. È esausto per la fatica, per le ferite e soprattutto per la tensione. Tornare e trovarla ferita è stata l’ultima goccia di un vaso già colmo e non ha la prontezza o la lucidità per rispondere. Riesce solo a restare a guardarla arrossire. 

 _\- Io… -_ cerca di mettere insieme i pensieri e costruire una frase di senso compiuto. -  _Io…  non so cosa dire Elisabeth…_

 

 _\- Scusatemi! Non avrei dovuto… sono stata una sciocca. Non dovete dire nulla James. -_ come può essere stata così stupida, così infantile e incosciente. Cosa credeva, che potesse essere interessata a lei soprattutto dopo aver appena perso la donna che amava? 

-  _È stato indecoroso da parte mia, vi ho mancato di rispetto… vi prego, non badate a quello che ho detto. Vi sono debitrice, più di quanto amerei ammettere, e probabilmente sono davvero troppo debole per sopravvivere qui ma ce la farò, anche da sola._

 

 _\- No, Elisabeth, vi prego. -_ James si alza andando a prenderle le mani -  _Vi prego, siamo entrambi esausti e provati. Che senso ha voler dare ora un nome a qualcosa che è nato ieri e proprio per questo ha la bellezza e la freschezza in suo favore? Lasciate che vi prometta una cosa: non appena tutto questo sarà finito, quando Nassau sarà libera e potrò seppellire i miei fantasmi, allora vi prometto che avremo di nuovo questa conversazione, ma senza il capitano Flint e senza la signora White tra noi. Solo voi ed io. Fino ad allora… io non posso chiedervi di aspettarmi e di sacrificare voi stessa a una guerra che non vi appartiene, ma quando vorrete aprirmi la porta, io prometto di venire sempre a bussare, Elisabeth. -_ la tentazione di restare, il richiamo della pace che il suo volto promette, del riposo e del ristoro, sono esche difficili da evitare, ma la figura di Thomas lo aspetta oltre il buio della notte. Non ci sarà un futuro possibile, non per lui, prima che le sue promesse siano mantenute e la colpa espiata. 

 

 _\- Certo James. -_ Elisabeth lo guarda con un sorriso ma dentro si sente morire. Ha sbagliato, ha commesso un errore immane e ora le è tutto più chiaro. -  _Quando busserete troverete sempre aperto per voi. Avete una grande impresa davanti, che richiede tutto voi stesso e lo capisco, non avete bisogno di distrazioni, non dovete averne, dovete essere saldo._

Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, fiera di riuscire a mantenere la voce ferma, calma e gli occhi asciutti. Gli stringe le mani, rassicurante, senza mai vacillare, nemmeno per un istante. 

 

James la abbraccia stringendola al petto: -  _Siete una donna eccezionale, Elisabeth, e non meritate questo posto e questa vita. -_ le dice sottovoce cercando di reprimere le lacrime. Sarebbe stato bello conoscersi altrove, in un posto più umano.  _\- Adesso devo andare -_ aggiunge staccandosi da lei solo per poterla baciare. Un lungo bacio pieno di tutte le cose che non sa dire e di tutto l’amore che vorrebbe poterle dare. 

 

-  _State attento, James. -_ sussurra staccandosi dalle sue labbra e cercando di imprimersi il suo odore e il suo sapore per poterlo portare dentro. È giusto così, lei non è per nulla eccezionale, è un vaso fallato, e lui non ha bisogno di una fonte di debolezza. Gli dà un ultimo bacio lasciandolo andare, sperando di poterne avere un altro in futuro, anche se fosse solo di addio. 


	26. XXV

 

La luce della prima aurora inizia a salire sulla città, ancora presa nel riposo che segue ai bagordi della notte e precede al riprendere delle attività del giorno. Madlene è esausta, non dorme ormai da trentasei ore e per la prima volta ha odiato davvero il suo lavoro, nonostante sia stata una nottata ben poco remunerativa.  Come durante tutto il giorno, anche la sera ha seguito il capitano Flint, fino a vederlo entrare in casa della signora White. Lo aveva incontrato qualche ora prima, mentre vagava per Nassau alla ricerca del signor Gates e dopo aver trovato un punto, nella baia, da cui si può vedere la nave spagnola. A quel punto, non sapendo che altro fare, è tornata al bordello lavorando per il resto della notte e odiando con tutta se stessa ogni uomo che veniva a bussare alla sua porta. Appena il flusso di persone le ha dato un momento di tregua, poco fa, è uscita nel freddo del mattino per andare dalla signora White, nonostante l’ora sia inadeguata. È quasi con sollievo che la vede nel giardino, seduta a leggere con l’aria di non aver riposato a sua volta. 

-  _Buongiorno, Elisabeth -_ la saluta con un sorriso stanco. 

 

La donna solleva gli occhi stanchi dalle pagine del vecchio manuale di medicina. Quando la candela si è esaurita ha aspettato le prime luci del giorno per continuare a leggere. Dopo che Flint è andato via non ha potuto dormire e quando ormai le lacrime si erano esaurite ha fatto quello che faceva quando si sentiva così persa da pensare di non riuscire a farcela, leggere quel vecchio tomo che le annulla ogni altro pensiero.

-  _Hope, già qui? -_ la voce le esce rauca e se la schiarisce con un leggero colpo di tosse, uno scialle sulle spalle rattrappite dal peso del libro e l’altro unico suo vestito di semplice lino, un tenue color lilla con piccoli fiorellini di poco più scuri. La ragazza pare non aver dormito nulla, proprio come lei. 

 

 _\- Sì, scusatemi. Avrei aspettato fuori che venisse un’ora adeguata, ma vi ho vista qui e quindi… -_ Madlene si avvicina cercando di sorridere. -  _Non siete riuscita a dormire?_

 

-  _Nemmeno voi, da quel che vedo. -_ Elisabeth le fa cenno di sedersi sulla panca di fianco a lei, chiudendo il libro e tenendolo in grembo. -  _Notte impegnativa al lavoro?_

 

 _\- Non più del solito. -_ risponde sedendo  _\- Ma sono preoccupata, per quello che deve succedere, per il signor Gates… perché deve esserci guerra, Elisabeth? Perché qualcuno deve per forza morire? -_ le chiede fissando la terra con le lacrime che le salgono di nuovo agli occhi. 

 

Elisabeth non risponde. La guerra è una cosa da uomini, sono loro che la fanno, se dipendesse dalle donne la guerra non esisterebbe, mai. Le prende la mano stringendola forte, preoccupata quanto lei per James, per Vane, per tutti loro. 

-  _Stai lontana dal forte oggi, va bene? -_ si raccomanda parlando piano e sottovoce, passando a dare del tu alla giovane. 

 

Madlene annuisce e il ricordo del discorso del signor Gates la fa tornare a piangere in silenzio. 

 _\- Signora, posso chiedervi una cosa molto sconveniente? Promettete di non giudicarmi male per questo, non c’è nessuna malizia, vi assicuro, ma… ho solo molto freddo… voi pensate che potrei nuocere al signor Bones se mi stendersi un momento accanto a lui? -_ si fissa le mani confusa, ma ha troppo sonno per pensare, ha solo bisogno di sdraiarsi accanto a un uomo, chiudere gli occhi e dormire al caldo. 

 

La donna sospira passando un braccio intorno alle spalle della giovane. In fondo che male c’è a desiderare di avere qualcuno al proprio fianco che ti possa abbracciare, qualcuno che ti ami e da amare? 

-  _Va bene Hope, bada solo che stia fermo, non deve agitarsi, deve ancora riprendersi e le ossa sono ancora deboli. Hope, ricorda sempre, non c’è nulla di sconveniente in un sentimento puro come l’amore, sei giovane e che tu possa coltivarlo è molto bello. Vai pure a riposare, ne hai bisogno e se vuoi stare qui tutto il giorno fallo pure, se il signor Rackham ha qualcosa da dire gli pagherò il corrispettivo dell’intera giornata, non preoccuparti._

 

 _\- Non sarà necessario, signora, grazie. -_ le assicura stringendosi un poco di più vicino a lei. -  _Sapete che il capitano Vane ha messo la testa di Ned Low su di un palo e l’ha piantato nella piazza? “Ho contrariato Charles Vane” c’è scritto… io so che non dovrei, ma non vorrei nemmeno che lui morisse, non è cattivo. -_ ed è bello fare l’amore con lui e il pensiero del suo corpo che diventa freddo, del sangue, l’idea che i vermi si mangino la pelle che lei baciava, non riesce a sopportarla e le torna la voglia di correre al forte per fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma ha promesso al signor Gates di non farlo. Tutto questo, tutta questa paura e la morte, non riesce a non pensare che siano colpa del capitano Flint. Lo ha visto nei suoi occhi il bisogno di distruzione, e le ha fatto paura, la stessa paura che provava davanti al signor Craine. Ma non vuole contrariare l'amica e non dice nulla al riguardo. 

 

-  _Ha fatto cosa? -_ chiede interdetta e con voce incerta. Low… non è il capitano di quei sei che l’hanno aggredita? 

 

 _\- Ha preso il capitano della ciurma che vi ha aggredita e ha messo la sua testa su un palo. In città si dice che lo abbia fatto perché Low ha avuto da dire con la Guthrie. Io non so se sia vero o se lo abbia fatto per voi, per entrambe o per motivi suoi, ma sono contenta che Low sia morto perché lui, lui sì che era una persona orribile. -_ risponde franca la ragazzina stringendosi le braccia che tremano dal freddo. Dovrebbe rientrare in casa, ma l’idea di alzarsi le pesa. 

 

Elisabeth si toglie lo scialle per metterlo sulle spalle della ragazza, caldo del suo corpo.

-  _Vieni, ti accompagni in casa, poi andrò al mercato se quando ti svegli ti occuperai del signor Bones. -_ la alza dalla panca e, piano, la conduce al riparo. Non crede che Vane l’abbia fatto per lei, è stato solo un caso che fossero proprio membri della sua ciurma, hanno creato fastidi in città per giorni e giorni, era solo questione di tempo che la Guthrie chiedesse a Vane di risolvere la questione. 

-  _Riposati, vi preparerò la zuppa che mi hai insegnato a cucinare._

Forse dovrebbe provare a parlare con Vane, forse potrebbe fare qualcosa. Sta per succedere l’impensabile, se fosse possibile evitarlo… quante persone moriranno? Tutti quei poveri vecchi accampati sul promontorio? Perché James le ha detto di non fidarsi del signor Gates e di Billy? Billy, poi! Quel giovane non è pericoloso anche se ieri il signor Gates aveva uno sguardo così strano. Forse dovrebbe avvertire anche Madlene ma lei è così giovane e legata all’uomo di cui non dovrebbe fidarsi. Cosa potrebbe fare? 

Non può rimanere lì senza fare nulla. 


	27. XXVI

_\- Come sarebbe a dire “non viene?” -_ Vane fissa l’uomo davanti a lui che lo supera in altezza di una spanna buona, è largo almeno il doppio e non è riuscito a portargli lì quello scricciolo di medico. Come se non bastassero i problemi, come se non ci fosse una nave da guerra capitanata da Flint nel porto! Si butta sulle spalle la giacca di stoffa pesante. -  _Vai a fare la guardia alla ragazza, forse quello riesci a farlo! -_ dovrà passare dalle gallerie per non essere visto, attraversare la città, muoversi in fretta e rientrare prima che si accorgano della sua assenza o finiranno per far colare a picco le navi di tutti nel tentativo di affondare Flint. Cosa cazzo sarà preso adesso a madamigella? Non ha fatto tanto la preziosa l’ultima volta che l’ha invitata al forte. O il suo bel capitano le ha detto di aver intenzione di prenderli a cannonate prima dell’ultimatum? Anche questo è da considerare… qualsiasi cosa sia è chiaro che l’unico modo per saperlo e di andare di persona a cavarglielo fuori. 

Il giardino sul retro renderebbe facile a chiunque entrare non visto in casa, ma non è necessario perché la donna sta prendendo acqua al pozzo. 

 _\- Cos’è questa storia? -_ chiede brusco, senza cerimonie mentre scavalca il muretto in pietra  _\- Non credete di dovermi almeno un favore?_

 

A Elisabeth quasi viene un colpo lasciando cadere il secchio pieno che le bagna la veste. Guarda spaventata l’uomo che viene verso di lei ma non indietreggia e non abbassa lo sguardo.

-  _Ma cosa fate? Come osate? -_ chiede oltraggiata arrossendo per quei modi rozzi. 

 

 _\- Come oso?! -_ Charles la fissa irritato da quei modi da signora e la supponenza che trasudano, ormai così vicino da distinguere le screziature degli occhi -  _Venire al forte va bene quando avete bisogno di un posto per sistemarvi, di qualcuno che rappezzi voi e il vostro orgoglio, ma se dovete fare il vostro lavoro allora siamo peggio dei lebbrosi, non è vero? -_ ribatte in collera, più di quanto non sia giustificato dalle circostanze. In fin dei conti che la signorina Ashe venga o non venga curata a lui interessa, ma solo fino a un certo punto. Il padre pagherà comunque bei soldi per riaverla, anche con la febbre. Sarebbe meglio non morisse, questo per certo, ma non se la prenderebbe mai tanto per un riscatto, per quanto alto. No, la rabbia che sente nel petto ha una natura diversa, più profonda, viscerale, gli è connaturata come a quell’isola lo è la polvere. 

 

La donna trasale involontariamente quando quella collera le viene riversata addosso. Ora non c’è nulla di gentile, di umano in quegli occhi feroci. Ora può vedere l’uomo di cui tutti hanno paura, colui dal quale James l’ha messa in guardia.

-  _Capitano Vane, non è certo un mistero che il forte sia a rischio di attacco da parte della nave del capitano Flint… ditemi perché sarei dovuta venire da voi con una scusa per farmi usare contro il vostro avversario. -_ non vede perché non essere onesta con lui, è ciò che ha pensato quando quel bestione è venuto a richiedere la sua presenza al forte. 

 

 _\- Credete questo? -_ Charles si fa appena indietro, un gesto quasi impercettibile, nel tentativo di ritrovare un equilibrio. Ha sentito qualcosa rompersi dentro, qualcosa che ferisce la pancia e rende più faticoso il respiro. -  _Pensate che vi farei venire in un forte, esponendovi ai cannoni di una nave da guerra, per usarvi come scudo? Il vostro capitano Flint mi ha promesso fino a mezzogiorno -_ ribatte a denti stretti, trattenendo la voglia di urlarle contro quello che pensa di lei -  _dunque se credete alla sua parola, non avete niente da temere._

 

 _\- Mi assicurate che mi lascerete andare via prima? Che lo faranno anche i vostri uomini? -_ chiede con la voce tesa e un nodo alla bocca allo stomaco per la reazione che le sue parole hanno avuto su di lui. -  _Io non so più a cosa credere, capitano… non posso più fidarmi del mio cuore o del mio istinto. -_ aggiunge abbassando la voce mentre congiunge le mani che le stanno tremando. Ha promesso a James di non andare ma se Vane ha ragione, se c’è davvero qualcuno che ha bisogno di lei? 

 

L’orgoglio gli chiede di voltarsi, andarsene e dimenticarsi di lei, di quella casa e di quegli occhi. Ma rimarrebbe il problema di dover spiegare agli uomini perché ha lasciato morire di febbre il loro bottino. 

 _\- Voi verrete su al forte. Scegliete se farlo da amica o meno. -_ ribatte gelido. 

 

-  _Voi… usereste la forza? -_ non ha bisogno di risposta, lo vede dai suoi occhi. Cosa si aspettava, di nuovo, che fosse diverso? Ancora una volta si è lasciata ingannare come un’ingenua ragazzina. 

-  _Non ho nessuna scelta, vero? -_ chiede con la sconfitta nel cuore, ogni resistenza e ogni possibilità di libertà scemata nel vento. Sente salire agli occhi lacrime di frustrazione e delusione, unite all’impotenza e alla consapevolezza di non poter mantenere la propria parola. 

 

 _\- Non pensate di essere la sola. -_ ribatte secco con in bocca il sapore amaro di quella vittoria -  _Andate a prendere quello che vi serve, dovrete curare una febbre._

 

Elisabeth pensa in fretta. Non può passare dal davanti, uscire e andare al forte passando dalla strada come nulla fosse, sa che è ancora controllata. Si avvicina alla porta che dà sotto le scale cercando di aprirla spingendola facendo peso con tutto il suo corpo, eppure James avrebbe dovuto disincastrarla quando è uscito l’altro giorno. Quando ci riesce per poco non ruzzola dentro e rimane per un attimo in ascolto per capire se di sopra Madlene o Billy si siano accorti del rumore. Quando è certa che sia tutto tranquillo si dirige verso il laboratorio per prendere la sua sacca e ciò che potrebbe esserle utile. Non può andare ad avvertire i due di sopra, magari può lasciare un messaggio scritto, in caso di ogni eventualità. Si muove rapida radunando le sue cose e adocchiando il suo manuale di medicina. Se usa la prima pagina e la strappa può lasciare il messaggio sul tavolo della cucina. 

 

 _\- In fretta. -_ la riprende Charles osservando attento i movimenti. E pensare che fino a poco fa si sarebbe fidato a mettersi nelle mani della puttana di Flint. Per cosa, poi? Avrebbe dovuto imparare che le donne che sanno usare la testa sono le più pericolose e che sanno piegarti. Ha ammazzato un capitano solo per far contenta una donna e cosa ne ha ottenuto in cambio? 

 

Elisabeth sussulta di nuovo facendo cadere il libro che stava prendendo in mano sul ripiano del tavolo da lavoro. Non si era accorta di essere stata seguita in casa. 

-  _Shh -_ lo intima afferrandolo per tirarlo lontano dalla porta del laboratorio e rimanendo in ascolto. -  _Ho… ospiti di sopra._

 

Charles la fissa perplesso, senza capire il perché di quella scena. 

 _\- Un motivo in più per fare in fretta -_ ribatte a voce più bassa voltandola di mala grazia di nuovo verso le sue cose. Si era quasi dimenticato che ospita nella propria casa il nostromo di Flint, forse ha paura di ritorsioni da parte del suo capitano se sapesse che ha collaborato con lui. Vederla sottomessa al rivale quando con lui è così sostenuta non fa che aumentare la sua insofferenza. 

 

-  _Mi è almeno concesso di lasciare un biglietto? I miei ospiti sanno che oggi non mi sarei mossa da qui. -_ chiede cominciando a temere qualche atto violento da parte dell’uomo. 

 

Charles ci riflette un momento chiedendosi se ci sia motivo per evitare che sappiano. In realtà l’idea che Flint venga a sapere o abbia almeno il dubbio che la donna abbia collaborato con lui non gli dispiace affatto. 

 _\- Scrivete quel che volete. -_ acconsente alla fine. 

 

Elisabeth si affretta a strappare la prima pagina del manuale, prendere un pezzo di carbone di salice, che usa per purificare l’acqua, e scrive un breve messaggio per Madlene: “Sono al forte. E.”. Quando finisce si volta per prendere la sacca che si passa sulle spalle e la borsa. 

-  _C’è davvero un malato, quindi. -_ dice in un sussurro voltandosi verso Vane, pronta. 

 

Charles scuote la testa esasperato e si volta per precederla senza risponderle. Una domanda tanto stupida non merita di essere considerata e, in generale, non ha affatto voglia di parlarle oltre. 

 

Elisabeth lo segue lasciando il biglietto sul tavolo e uscendo con lui dalla casa. Stargli dietro con il peso della sacca non è semplice. Passano velocemente dal davanti e lei teme che possano vederli. Non vorrà per caso attraversare la città?

-  _Capitano, come arriviamo al forte, passando in mezzo alla città? Se dovessero vedervi… è rischioso._

 

 _\- Hai appena scritto a Flint, di cosa ti preoccupi ancora? -_ ribatte Vane senza dar segno di cambiare direzione. 

 

-  _Cosa? Io… io non ho scritto al capitano Flint! Ho degli ospiti al piano di sopra, ho scritto a loro! -_ ribatte con il fiato che le manca per la fatica di stargli dietro. 

 

 _\- Billy Bones, il nostromo di Flint, dorme nel tuo letto. Pensavi che non lo sapessi? -_ sbotta senza voltarsi a darle retta ma tirando dritto a passo deciso. 

 

-  _È un paziente! -_ sbotta arrossendo e fraintendendo le parole dell’altro -  _Non può muoversi dal letto. Ho lasciato il biglietto alla… mia assistente._

 

 _\- Un'assistente… ma se non riesci nemmeno a pagarti da mangiare? Dovresti dire a Flint di aumentare il salario, almeno. -_ la deride senza nessuna allegria nella voce. 

 

-  _Ma quale… non mi paga nessun salario! E alla mia assistente insegno nozioni di medicina… e non sono affari vostri se riesco o no a mangiare! -_ sbotta offesa e indignata ma punta sul vivo perché in effetti, se non fosse per Madlene, riuscire a sopravvivere con il poco che ricava dalle sue prestazioni sarebbe impossibile. 

 

 _\- Allora sei più stupida di quanto sembri -_ commenta mentre arrivano ai piedi del forte e svolta prendendo la strada per le gallerie prima di arrivare in vista. 

 

-  _Quello di sicuro visto che vi sto seguendo! -_ risponde affannata esitando un attimo quando lo vede infilarsi in una specie di buco nel terreno. 

 

Charles torna indietro prendendola per il braccio e tirandola dentro. Vorrebbe essere più brusco, ma non gli riesce per via di quei modi da cane bastonato che ha preso ad avere l’altra e il ricordo di quelle cicatrici. Forse è solo troppo debole per non ribellarsi a Flint, chissà cosa le avrà detto e di cosa può averla convinta. 

 _\- Andiamo -_ le dice in tono più mite -  _ci sono solo ragni qui._

 

 _\- Ragni? -_ ci mancavano solo i ragni ora -  _Io non posso… è molto stretto, e ci sono i ragni. -_ comincia a mancarle il respiro e hanno fatto solo pochi metri all’interno di quella specie di tana. Si sente opprimere tutto intorno a lei, le pareti sono troppo vicine e il pensiero di ragni tra i capelli le fa venire la nausea. Si aggrappa al braccio dell’uomo chiudendo gli occhi cercando di calmare il cuore che ha preso a batterle troppo forte. 

 

 _\- Non avrete paura dei ragni?! -_ la guarda con un sospiro -  _Va bene, chiudete gli occhi e pensate di essere altrove, vi guido io._

 

 _\- È sicuro questo buco? Dovremo fare tanta strada qui sotto? -_ comincia a sentire le gambe rigide e le manca sempre di più il fiato. -  _Come faccio a pensare di essere altrove? Sono sotto terra, circondata da ragni e uno che mi ha appena dato della stupida mi dice “vi guido io”._

 

 _\- Se preferite vi lascio qui tra i ragni. -_ ribatte secco. -  _Oppure mi ascoltate e mi dite dove vorreste essere ora. Ci sarà un posto che vi piace al mondo._

 

 _\- Se mi lasciate qui vi uccido! -_ sbotta con voce resa acuta dalla paura e che le esce esile per la mancanza di fiato. -  _Acqua dolce. Un piccolo laghetto, un torrente… non so cosa darei per un bagno con dell’acqua pura di sorgente. No non funziona…_

 

 _\- Com’è l’acqua? -_ ribatte sperando che serva a farle almeno allentare la presa e soprattutto a farla andare avanti. -  _È fredda? Sapete che ci sono delle pozze quasi calde nell'entroterra?_

 

 _\- No, non lo so… basta che sia dolce e pulita. Ci passerei ore in una pozza, qui fa troppo caldo. Siamo arrivati? -_ cerca di camminare più veloce che può ma le gambe non sembra vogliano darle retta. 

 

 _\- Ancora dieci passi, contateli.-_  risponde trascinandola avanti. 

 

Elisabeth continua a camminare contando ma quando arriva a dieci può ancora sentire le pareti addosso a lei, l’eco dei passi che rimbalza contro pietra e terra e le ritorna indietro rapido e assordante. -  _Sono dieci, sono dieci! -_ prova ad aprire gli occhi e anche se è ancora sotto terra intorno a lei c’è più spazio, più aria. 

-  _Dove siamo?_

 

L’altro le accenna alla cella davanti a cui staziona l'idiota che aveva mandato a chiamarla.

 _\- Apri la cella -_ ordina _. - La ragazza mi serve viva e messa il meglio possibile -_ spiega portandola davanti alle sbarre che si aprono. Dentro è buio, ma si intravede un giaciglio con un involto di coperte tremante sopra. L’odore di muffa si mischia a quello degli escrementi nell'aria stagnante e la pietra spessa impedisce al calore del giorno di penetrare all’interno. 

 

Per Elisabeth è uno shock. Il malato è una ragazza e per di più prigioniera. Si volta a guardare il capitano Vane cercando di fargli capire tutta la delusione che prova per lui in quel momento. Tante parole, tanta compassione per lei… era tutto finto, lì c’è una povera ragazza tenuta prigioniera da un branco di bestie. Non dice nulla, entra asciugandosi il sudore e avvicinandosi al misero giaciglio. Scosta la coperta e sotto tutta quella sporcizia c’è una giovane ragazza, forse dell’età di Madlene, e lei la conosce bene. 

-  _Abigail?_

 

La ragazza apre gli occhi, intontita dalla febbre. Vedendola per un momento non ricorda dove si trova e perché: -  _Signora Beauchamp? -_ chiede sorpresa alzando un braccio debole a cercarle il volto. 

 

-  _Abigail, non preoccuparti, ci sono io adesso. -_ la figlia del governatore Ashe, quel Ashe che ha incontrato tante volte con suo marito e che ha raccomandato la sua giovane figlia a loro mentre studiava a Londra.

La giovane ha la febbre alta ma non se ne meraviglia, quel posto non è nemmeno paragonabile ad un porcile. 

-  _Ho bisogno di acqua fredda, pulita possibilmente. -_ chiede cominciando a tirare fuori boccettine dalla sua sacca. Deve abbassarle la temperatura e ha bisogno di liquidi e cibo. Chissà cosa deve aver passato e com’è arrivata lì. 

 

 _\- Vi mando qualcuno che vi dia una mano -_ Vane le guarda dalla luce delle torce chiedendosi se Elisabeth, al posto di quella ragazzina, avrebbe avuto almeno le palle di provare a scappare, ma forse è vero che chi l’ha conciata in quel modo è morto per sbaglio, forse l’ha solo sopravvalutata pensandola in grado di ribellarsi. Si volta con un’occhiata minacciosa all’uomo, tanto per ribadire cosa succederebbe se facesse un altro errore, e sale gli alti gradini di pietra. 

 

Quando finalmente la febbre della ragazza ha cominciato a scendere, Elisabeth ha tirato un sospiro di sollievo. Ha potuto controllarla, constatare il suo stato fisico e rassicurarsi che la giovane stia, nonostante tutto, bene. Probabilmente è solo eccessivamente provata, non abituata a quelle condizioni disagiate e di stenti, la paura, la sporcizia, la mancanza di cibo e di acqua pulita da bere e le precarie condizioni igieniche. Ha cercato, per quanto possibile, di ripulirla intimando ai due carcerieri di allontanarsi per la decenza, o avrebbe tirato ad entrambi le palle, quanto meno. 

Al termine, l’uomo che le ha portato l’acqua pulita le ha detto che il capitano Vane la attende, così dopo aver raccolto le sue cose, l’ha seguito salendo le scale, percorrendo corridoi, fino a uscire nel cortile del forte e salire fin sulle mura. Vane è in piedi, sul bastione, intento a fissare la baia e la nave che vi campeggia in mezzo, coi suoi cannoni minacciosi puntati contro le mura del forte. Si chiede se Flint avrebbe davvero il coraggio di abbattere l’estrema protezione di Nassau, e quasi è tentato di spingerlo fino alle sue stesse contraddizioni.

 

-  _Signora White, come sta la ragazza? -_ chiede senza voltarsi quando li sente avvicinarsi.

 

-  _La febbre è quasi scesa del tutto, ma quelle non sono le condizioni per una ragazza come lei, non può stare in quella cella buia, sporca e umida. -_ risponde con voce tesa e dura. 

 

-  _Quella ragazza è una prigioniera e resterà in quella cella fino a che non avrò in mano un riscatto. Spero per lei che siate un buon medico e che ci arrivi viva. -_ ribatte voltandosi mentre prende da una tasca trenta reali porgendoglieli. -  _Per il disturbo._

 

Elisabeth lo fissa sempre più dura, senza nemmeno degnare i soldi che le porge di uno sguardo.

-  _Capitano Vane, posso parlarvi in privato?_

 

Con un cenno del capo congeda l’altro uomo, ben felice di tornarsene a oziare in attesa degli eventi.

-  _Dite pure._

 

 _\- Sapete chi è quella ragazza, vero? Sapete chi è suo padre? Non pagherà nessun riscatto anche se è sua figlia, se la riprenderà e ucciderà chi ha osato tenerla prigioniera e avere la presunzione di avanzare pretese! -_ la donna si avvicina a lui parlando francamente e senza nascondere la tensione o la preoccupazione. 

 

-  _E per quale ragione questo dovrebbe essere affare vostro? -_ domanda calmo fissandola senza alcuna soggezione.

 

-  _Perché io non ignoro la fama di Lord Peter Ashe! Siete annoverato tra i pirati e avete osato trattenere sua figlia, non avrà alcuna pietà per voi e chiunque vi abbia aiutato a catturarla! In men che non si dica penderete da una corda nel centro di Charles Town. -_ cercare di farlo ragionare le pare un’impresa impossibile, quell’uomo è testardo e orgoglioso. 

 

-  _Se siete preoccupata di sporcare la vostra reputazione in questa vicenda, non dovete preoccuparvi affatto. -_ ribatte senza dissimulare l’irritazione -  _Non c’è modo per cui il governatore Ashe possa sapere che la signora Beauchamp ha aiutato il terribile Charles Vane nella prigionia della figlia. E ora prendete i vostri soldi e andatevene!_

 

Elisabeth trattiene il fiato, le gambe diventate molli e il sole che le pare diventato ancora più caldo e soffocante.

-  _Non-non so cosa… non avete capito nulla!_

 

 _\- Ho capito quanto basta, invece. Siete voi che non capite: non so perché siate qua, ma non si arriva a Nassau cambiando nome se non ci si vuole nascondere. Quella ragazza vi ha riconosciuto, capite cosa significa? Se la riconsegno a suo padre voi rischiate che vi trovino e, d’altronde, se non la riconsegno dando a questi uomini quello che si aspettano cosa credete che mi succederà? Se foste furba le dareste qualcosa per farla crepare nel sonno così che sembri febbre. -_ si trattiene dal mettersi a urlarle contro, furioso per la situazione in cui l’ha cacciato.

 

-  _Farla crepare… no! Non… -_ Elisabeth chiude gli occhi, è una situazione senza possibilità di scampo a quelle condizioni. - _Potresti ridare la figlia a lord Ashe e sperare nel condono… potresti salvarti e… potresti consegnare me e ottenere abbastanza per accontentare tutti loro. -_ parla piano, a voce bassa indicando il resto del forte, senza guardarlo negli occhi. -  _Mi dispiace…_

 

-  _Mi stai dicendo che dovrei venderti per implorare il perdono di quel bastardo? Vali così tanto? Cos’hai fatto, rapinato la corona? -_ gli viene quasi da ridere al pensiero di quella cosina tremante e di come lo guarderebbe lord Ashe alla proposta di scambiare la vita di lei per la sua -  _Io non chiedo nessuna grazia e nessun perdono. Se rivuole la figlia la pagherà a peso d’oro, altrimenti vorrà dire che tirerò giù a cannonate la sua fottuta città e darò la figlia agli uomini per divertirsi e dimenticare il bottino perso. -_ il tono torna a essere duro e deciso da capitano. -  _E smettila di insinuare che sarei capace di venderti per i miei comodi, o di usarti come arma, come scudo o qualsiasi altra cosa! Ti sto pagando il giusto per il tuo lavoro, quando potrei dare te in pasto agli uomini e nessuno potrebbe biasimarmi!_

 

 _\- Perché? Perché non lo fai? Perché non dovresti farlo? -_ chiede con un filo di voce guardandolo dritto negli occhi accigliati, confusa e incapace di sentirsi minacciata dalla sua ira. 

 

 _\- Credi davvero che sia un codardo che si farebbe scudo di una donna? -_ è così indignato da quel modo di guardarlo, indignato e offeso oltre ogni limite. Nessuno, nessuno in tutta Nassau oserebbe dire che Charles Vane è un codardo! 

 

 _\- No… io non credo che tu sia un codardo, è impossibile pensarlo. Davvero, ti chiedo: perché non dovresti farlo? Perché mi hai salvato l’altro giorno? -_ continua a guardarlo avvicinandosi a lui, il suo odore nelle narici, mischiato a quello del tabacco. - _Perché dovrebbe interessarti che mi abbia riconosciuta?_

 

 _\- Credevo di aver visto qualcosa in te, ma forse mi sbagliavo. -_ risponde sottovoce senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dai suoi, con il corpo che reagisce da solo al profumo di femmina e alla promessa di quelle labbra.

 

-  _Sì, ti sbagliavi, non c’è più niente in me. Io non sono più la signorina Bailey, non sono più lady Beuchamp, non sono la signora White. Sono nessuno, lo sono da molto tempo._

 

 _\- Siamo quello che vogliamo essere. -_ ribatte con il cuore che batte più in fretta e gli rende difficile trovare le parole.

 

-  _Tu cosa vuoi essere? -_ chiede in un sussurro appena udibile al di sopra dei rumori degli uomini nel forte e del porto nella baia poco lontano. 

 

-  _Io non ho mai avuto dubbi, sei tu che devi deciderti. -_ sono così vicini che potrebbe baciarla chinando appena la testa, ma resta immobile a fissarla.

 

-  _Io non lo so… non so chi sono, so fare solo il medico… ma non ho identità, me l’hanno tolta._ \- Vane è così vicino  _c_ he quando abbassa la testa gli sfiora il volto. Con la mano sale a cercare il marchio sotto la stoffa della camicia, ma la mano forte di Vane la ferma abbassandola piano. 

 

-  _Allora trova le risposte che cerchi._

 

 _\- Ho ucciso mio marito, lord Beuchamp. -_ ammette con più forza nella voce -  _Credeva di avermi soffocato, mi stava trascinando per i capelli, voleva buttarmi giù dalle scale per simulare un incidente, invece sono io che ho buttato lui giù dalla tromba. Un fermaglio per capelli, è bastato quello e un po’ di conoscenza anatomica. Gliel’ho piantato in mezzo a due vertebre, alla base della schiena, le gambe non l’hanno retto ed è caduto. Lì mi sono sentita qualcuno. -_ libera la mano da quella dell’uomo sfidandolo con lo sguardo a dire il contrario. Non si è mai pentita di quello che è successo. -  _Lì ho capito che i muscoli non sono necessari quando sai dove colpire, in quel caso basta anche un fermaglio per capelli. -_ e con la mano libera sale ad afferrargli la nuca per abbassarlo e baciarlo con tutto il desiderio che sente e decidendo di poter essere una donna. 

 

Vane la bacia con altrettanto calore, soggiogato dal mistero incomprensibile di quella donna. Non riuscirà mai a comprenderla, ma in quel preciso momento non gli importa affatto, riesce a pensare solo al bisogno di stringerla e sentirla tra le braccia proteggendosi contro il suo corpo e proteggendola a sua volta. La solleva da terra come se stesse prendendo in braccio una piuma e si gira ad appoggiarla seduta sui bastioni.

 

-  _Vuoi buttarmi giù? -_ chiede la donna con un sorriso aggrappandosi a lui lanciando un’occhiata all’altezza e alle rocce sotto di lei. 

 

-  _Lo sai cosa voglio. -_ ribatte alzandole la gonna fin sopra le cosce mentre le bacia il collo affamato. Ha aspettato di sentire il suo sapore per così tanto tempo che adesso che ce l’ha sulle labbra è troppo eccitato per smettere e la cerca con più urgenza di quanta vorrebbe.

 

-  _Vuoi… scoparmi come una puttana davanti a tutti i tuoi uomini? Sessanta uomini che vorranno la loro parte, dato che mi vuoi trattare come una del bordello. -_ l’uomo si blocca fissandola sorpreso. -  _O vuoi fare l’amore con me?_

 

Charles fa un passo indietro riposandola a terra, il petto che ancora si alza in fretta per l’eccitazione. Le prende il polso portandola nella propria stanza. Sono passate solo poche ore da quando si è svegliato in quello stesso letto con Eleanor e ora la fa volare con delicatezza su quello stesso giaciglio, spogliandosi di fronte a lei con la stessa onestà. Per una vita non ha mai conosciuto che la Guthrie o le puttane, non è mai stato così con un’altra donna e questo ha un sapore difficile da capire. Quando scivola di nuovo sul suo corpo, le bacia le labbra e la pelle cercandole l’interno delle cosce con le mani, curioso di quella pelle così bianca e morbida.

 

-  _Aspetta… aspetta. Spogliami, voglio essere nuda anche io. -_ Elisabeth cerca di slacciarsi il corpetto incastrando le proprie dita con quelle dell’uomo facendola sorridere. Lo lascia fare rimanendo a fissare il suo volto acceso dal desiderio che scende a baciargli i capezzoli scuri e turgidi.

 

-  _Posso, signora White? -_ chiede prendendola in giro mentre spinge contro di lei col proprio sesso indurito dall’attesa.

 

-  _Ora si, capitano Vane. -_ gli sorride afferrandogli il volto con una mano e l’attesa negli occhi. Le loro bocche si trovano mentre lo sente entrare piano dentro di lei facendole trattenere il respiro. Ansima per un momento prima di baciarlo con più foga e desiderio. 

 

Il calore di quelle mani e dei suoi baci, il calore del suo corpo intorno a lui… Charles conosce le donne, ne ha conosciute molte e di molte ha preso le parti migliori, ma quella è una donna diversa e non va presa, va accompagnata, con pazienza e con dolcezza e in questo modo ti porterà con sé in un mondo differente, lontano dalla violenza e dal freddo, per qualcosa di più che qualche minuto di piacere.

 

La sua lentezza, il modo in cui arriva fin nella parte più profonda del suo intimo, la pressione continua, decisa ma non pressante, il piacere che sale lento ma impetuoso, ed Elisabeth si ritrova a non sapere più dove sia. Con gli occhi chiusi, si lascia guidare con entusiasmo e senso di liberazione. Il corpo desidera di essere appagato, di farsi accompagnare verso l’estasi, e ben presto si ritrova a gemere cercando di muoversi in sintonia con lui per sentirlo con maggiore intensità. Sente il proprio ventre andarle a fuoco, e il corpo bramare di più. E come se fosse nella sua testa, Charles aumenta piano il ritmo reggendosi su un braccio mentre con la mano libera le accarezza piano la pelle dove finiscono i peli riccioluti del pube. Ha bisogno di sentirla godere per godere a sua volta e il piacere è così profondo nello stare dentro di lei da fargli quasi male.

 

Elisabeth comincia a sentire calore che prelude al raggiungimento ultimo, si sente stringersi contro di lui ed è ancora più feroce il bisogno. 

-  _Ti prego…_

 

Quando arriva a sentirla tremare in quel modo, l’uomo si alza sulle braccia, i muscoli tesi nello sforzo del piacere mentre le muove le gambe per portarle sulle spalle e poterle entrare dentro tenendola ancora più chiusa. Si bagna in fretta le dita portandole alle labbra e assaggiando per un momento il suo sapore nascosto, prima di riprendere a toccarla, accompagnando le carezze alle spinte profonde e sempre più veloci. Un’ondata di piacere lo travolge costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi tendendosi nel desiderio. 

-  _Sto per venire. -_ la avverte in uno spasimo, sentendo di non potersi controllare ancora a lungo.

 

-  _Sì. -_ riesce solo a dire scossa da un’altra ondata di piacere profondo mentre le muore il respiro e si irrigidisce travolta di nuovo. Gli afferra il braccio teso e con l’altra mano cerca il suo marchio, posandoci sopra il palmo.

-  _Sì -_ ripete di nuovo cercando i suoi occhi che si accendono di una luce improvvisa prima di serrarsi di botto nell’ultimo sforzo dell’orgasmo. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note delle Autrici
> 
> Benvenuti a tutti!  
> Questo è il sequel di "New Hope" di OcaPenna, scritto a quattro mani da entrambe.  
> Affascinate da Black Sails, che crediamo sia una serie tv incompresa e sottovalutata, ci siamo innamorate dei suoi personaggi ritenendo però che avessero ben più da offrire rispetto a quello mostrato, per cui eccoci qui a condividere il nostro contributo a quest'opera meravigliosa.  
> Nel corso delle pubblicazioni potrete vedere anche piccole opere (per lo più create dalla sottoscritta), leggere curiosità e notizie storiche e di vario genere, e proporci spunti d discussione inserendo le vostre recensioni di cui noi saremmo davvero molto grate.  
> Non ci resta che iniziare insieme quest'avventura tra navi, atolli, barriere coralline e città selvagge e piene di libertà. Venite con noi nella nostra Nassau...


End file.
